Tout est à refaire
by Mery-Alice Gilbert
Summary: Tout avait si bien commencé, mais cela veut-il forcément dire que ça finira bien ? Suite de "Le premier qui dit je t'aime a perdu" - Dramione - Rating M. Image d'Upthehill.
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà comme promis le premier chapitre de la seconde partie de la fanfiction "Le premier qui dit je t'aime a perdu".**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Drago se réveilla avec un mal de tête horrible, sans reconnaître son lit à Poudlard ni celui de sa chambre au Manoir. Il ouvrit et les yeux et constata qu'il ne se trouvait à aucun des deux endroits où il avait l'habitude de se réveiller. La chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait était impersonnelle, les murs blancs, le lit métallique, une table roulante, un fauteuil près de son chevet. Il devina qu'il se trouvait dans un hôpital, probablement Sainte-Mangouste.

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre son observation puisque la porte s'ouvrit sur une infirmière, fort charmante aux yeux de Drago.

\- Monsieur Malefoy ! Vous êtes réveillé ! C'est magnifique, je vais tout de suite prévenir le médicomage…

Elle commençait déjà à s'éloigner mais Drago l'interpella.

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

\- Vous avez été amené par votre coéquipier, un accident lors d'une mission, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Quelle mission ? Et pourquoi dites-vous coéquipier ? demanda-t-il.

\- Vous n'avez aucun souvenir de la mission que vous effectuiez avant d'avoir votre accident ? s'inquiéta l'infirmière.

\- La seule chose dont je me souvienne c'est que je sortais de mon cours de potion…

\- Monsieur Malefoy, en quelle année pensez-vous être ? coupa l'infirmière.

\- En 1996, le 25 mai pour être précis.

L'infirmière devint blanche.

Drago se sentait étrange, il se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir quinze ans mais en même temps, il se sentait plus vieux, plus mature par certains côtés mais le même par d'autres.

\- Je vais tout de suite chercher le médicomage en charge de votre dossier, restez-ici, ordonna-t-elle avant de se précipiter hors de la chambre.

Drago comprit à la tête de l'infirmière qu'il avait dû oublier quelques événements, son impression étrange d'être différent venait probablement de là. Il recommença à observer son environnement et trouva un exemplaire de la gazette sur sa table de chevet. Il le prit et regarda la date.

\- 2009 ! s'écria-t-il.

Il avait oublié treize années de sa vie. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus à ce qu'il lui arrivait car la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Il allait commencer à poser des tas de questions mais se ravisa lorsqu'il se rendit compte de qui il s'agissait. Elle avait changé, il devait avouer qu'elle était devenue jolie mais un changement physique et treize ans de souvenir en moins n'étaient pas suffisant pour qu'il puisse tolérer sa présence. Un rictus mauvais s'afficha sur son visage.

\- Granger, tu t'es perdue ? demanda-t-il.

\- Drago ! Tu es réveillé ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle semblait heureuse de le voir éveillé et il n'en avait rien à faire. Il venait tout juste de revenir à lui et il lui manquait treize années de sa vie, donc il avait autre chose à penser que cette insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout.

\- Bon, tu ne vois pas que tu t'es trompée de chambre ?! Alors dégage et va polluer l'air avec ton sang impur ailleurs qu'ici, tu serais bien aimable !

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent et se remplirent de larmes, ce qui fit sourire Drago.

\- Drago… tu ne te souviens pas…

\- J'ai apparemment oublié treize années de ma vie mais je suis certain que même une éternité d'oubli ne suffirait pas à expliquer ta présence ici, donc dégage, insista-t-il.

\- Drago… tenta-t-elle une fois de plus.

\- Par Salazar, je sais que tu n'es qu'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe mais tu semblais au moins comprendre lorsque l'on te parlait ! Fous le camp ! s'écria-t-il.

La Gryffondor éclata en sanglots et au grand plaisir de Drago, elle consentit enfin à sortir de sa chambre. Il attendit cinq minutes de plus avant qu'un médicomage n'arrive.

\- Votre épouse n'est pas ici ? s'étonna le nouvel arrivant.

\- Mon épouse ? demanda Drago les sourcils haussés.

Quoi que, si treize années étaient passées, cela n'était pas si étonnant. Les Sang-Pur se mariaient assez jeunes. Il se demanda s'il était un peu attaché à elle ou s'il s'agissait juste d'un mariage de convenance. Il espérait l'aimer au moins un peu.

\- Oui, je l'ai vue entrer dans votre chambre il n'y a pas un quart d'heure, expliqua le médecin.

\- Non, je n'ai eu la visite que de Granger, ce dont je me serais bien passé.

\- Granger ?

\- Oui, Hermione Granger, précisa Drago contrarié de parler d'elle au lieu de parler de son problème d'amnésie.

\- Hum, l'infirmière m'avait parlé d'un manque de souvenirs, je n'imaginais pas que ce soit à ce point-là, constata le médicomage.

Drago eut envie de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais le médicomage commença à l'ausculter. Il prit sa baguette et marmonna toutes sortes de formules puis s'empara du parchemin où les résultats étaient inscrits.

\- Eh bien, je ne vois aucune anomalie. Votre perte de mémoire doit-être en rapport avec le choc que vous avez subit à la tête. Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas vous dire combien de temps cela durera. C'est généralement passager mais la durée peut varier de quelques minutes à quelques mois, voire quelques années, expliqua le médicomage.

\- Je voudrais voir mes parents, exigea Drago.

\- Je vais faire en sorte qu'ils soient prévenus.

Drago acquiesça puis se laissa aller sur son coussin. Il attendit patiemment l'arrivée de son père, plus de deux heures après l'avoir demandé.

\- Bonjour mon fils, heureux de te voir éveillé, dit Lucius en s'asseyant à son chevet.

Drago détailla son père : il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, si ce n'est quelques rides supplémentaires au coin des yeux et sur le front ainsi que ses cheveux un peu plus blancs que dans ses derniers souvenirs.

\- Bonjour père. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

\- Un mois et douze jours, répondit calmement le père.

\- Je me suis réveillé en me croyant en 1996, que s'est-il passé depuis ?

\- Selon le Médicomage, je ne dois pas forcer ta mémoire en te submergeant de ce genre d'informations, indiqua Lucius.

\- Où est mère ?

\- Au Manoir, elle garde Calliope et tente de réconforter ton épouse, tu n'y es pas allé de main morte avec elle !

\- Mais quelle épouse ?! Puis je n'ai vu personne en dehors du personnel médical et de la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger donc qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire à mon épouse en étant dans le coma ?! s'écria-t-il.

Drago était contrarié par son manque d'informations et par le fait que son père ne puisse pas comprendre qu'il ne se souvenait de rien, donc qu'il devait parler plus clairement.

Lucius poussa un soupir contrarié mais surtout résigné, comme s'il aurait aimé que les choses se passent autrement.

\- La Sang-de-Bourbe, comme tu dis, est ton épouse.

\- Pardon ?! s'écria Drago.

Non, non, non, il n'aurait jamais pu épouser Granger. Déjà, il l'avait toujours trouvée agaçante mais surtout, elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe. Non, il était simplement en train de faire un cauchemar. Son dernier souvenir était de quitter le cours de potion, voilà, il avait dû inhaler les vapeurs d'une potion qui lui faisait imaginer tout ça.

\- Je te prierais de baisser un ton, tu sais que j'abhorre les idiots qui se sentent obligés d'hurler pour se faire comprendre, dit Lucius.

\- Pardonne-moi père, c'est que pendant un horrible instant j'ai cru que tu m'annonçais qu'Hermione Granger était ma femme. Comprends qu'il y ait de quoi hurler ! s'exclama Drago.

\- Hermione Malefoy, rectifia Lucius.

Drago fit une sorte de grimace à l'appellation mais n'était toujours pas décidé à accepter ce que son père lui disait.

\- Père, se pourrait-il qu'en treize années tu aies appris ce qu'était le sens de l'humour ?

\- Je ne fais pas d'humour Drago. Tu as épousé Hermione Granger le 31 juillet 2002.

\- C'est un cauchemar ! se lamenta Drago.

Lucius n'ajouta rien, laissant à son fils le temps de digérer ce qu'il venait tout juste de lui apprendre. Il y avait tant à expliquer pour qu'il puisse tenter de comprendre comment il en était arrivé à aimer et à lier sa vie à celle d'Hermione. Le père de Drago avait suggéré à son fils de sortir avec elle afin d'améliorer l'image que le monde des sorciers avait du nom de Malefoy mais Drago avait refusé, avant de l'aimer sincèrement. Aujourd'hui, Lucius appréciait la jeune femme pour ce qu'elle était et non pour qui elle était.

Drago ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il ne pouvait pas avoir épousé Granger. Elle était une Née-Moldue et jamais il n'aurait pu aller contre l'avis de son père. Puis lui-même n'aurait jamais pu vouloir de Granger comme épouse. Trouvant plus facile de s'en prendre à son père qu'à lui-même, c'est vers Lucius qu'il se tourna.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé faire ça ?!

Lucius haussa les sourcils, assez amusé, et eut un rictus.

\- Au départ, c'était seulement pour le bien de notre nom mais toi, tu l'as aimé et moi, j'ai appris à apprécier cette jeune femme.

Il aurait pu l'épouser pour son nom, si son père le lui avait demandé mais certainement pas par amour. Quoi que, il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait d'elle, c'était une sorcière douée. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait réussi à l'ensorceler ?

\- Je crois savoir à quoi tu penses. Sache, mon fils, qu'en plus d'un mariage classique, vous avez contracté une union magique. Tu n'étais sous l'influence de personne lorsque tu lui as dit oui, informa le père de famille.

\- Une union sorcière ?! s'écria-t-il avec effroi.

Il s'agissait là d'un contrat magique indissoluble qui était très contrôlé. S'il était prouvé que les époux agissaient de leur plein gré, sans aucune contrainte de l'un ou de l'autre ou de l'entourage, alors le mariage était incassable. En effet, Drago releva l'alliance qu'il portait à son doigt et vit le tatouage en forme d'alliance qui était caractéristique d'une union magique. Force était d'admettre qu'il avait bien épousé Hermione Granger de son plein gré.

Il se demandait qui était le plus à plaindre. Celui qui avait perdu treize années de sa vie ou celui qui avait choisi d'épouser Granger…

\- Fils, je dois te dire que si j'étais pour cette union dans un but calculé, j'ai appris à connaître et à apprécier ton épouse. Elle est d'une intelligence peu commune et malgré son sang, elle a la classe, la prestance et la dignité d'une Malefoy, reprit Lucius.

\- Tu parles d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ! s'exclama Drago.

\- Je parle de ton épouse, de la mère de ta fille…

\- Ma fille ?! s'écria Drago pris de sueur froide.

Lucius sortie une photographie sur laquelle souriait une petite blonde aux yeux gris d'environ cinq ou six ans.

\- Elle s'appelle Calliope et elle aussi a tout d'une Malefoy, dit Lucius avec une fierté que Drago avait rarement vue chez son géniteur.

Drago laissa échapper un gémissement et enfoui sa tête sous son coussin.

\- Je veux juste mourir…

Lucius décida de laisser la photo sur la table de chevet et de laisser son fils encaisser tout ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre. Vu la situation, il se doutait qu'il ne réagirait pas autrement. Le père de famille avait oublié à quel point son fils avait été si différent avant de fréquenter Hermione. Voilà une raison de plus pour estimer la jeune femme.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre.**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

 **Que pensez-vous pour la suite ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire un grand merci pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à ce premier chapitre, ça m'a vraiment touché. Je l'ai dit à quelques reprises mais vos petits mots sont la seule chose qui m'encourage, alors qu'en j'en reçois autant, je suis aux anges *cœur sur vous*.**

 **Ensuite, je vous demande pardon pour ce retard. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse si ce n'est que le temps passe trop vite XD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonyme :_**

 ** _Cecile :_ Je suis contente que la suite te plaise et que mon écriture aussi, c'est bon de l'entendre ;) Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Parce que je suis méchante Hihi. Non, en vrai, ça faisait un moment que j'avais l'idée de faire une fic où Drago serait marié à Hermione sans se souvenir. C'est en approchant de la fin du "premier qui dit je t'aime a perdu" et en avançant dans l'amnésie que je prévoyais pour la suite qu'il m'est venu l'idée d'en faire une suite. Par contre, je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitre je prévois, je peux juste te dire que pour le moment j'ai écris 7 chapitres et que la fin n'est pas proche ;) Merci beaucoup et bizzz.**

 ** _Lily :_ En effet, j'espère te faire changer d'avis car tes petits mots me manqueraient ;) Oui, en effet, 13 ans c'est beaucoup mais tout sera expliqué ;) Merci beaucoup.**

 ** _Kitten :_ Hihi, j'avoue ne pas m'être trop prise la tête sur le titre XD. C'est assez drôle, car cette fiction n'a pas été écrite comme une suite au départ. J'ai dû reprendre les 5 premiers chapitre pour l'ajuster à ma fanfiction précédente et le titre était déjà trouvé. J'ai hésité à la renommer "Le premier qui dit je t'aime 2" mais ça ne collait pas, j'ai donc gardé le titre de départ ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira également. Merci beaucoup.**

 ** _Megg :_ Oh lala, j'espère que tu continueras à lire pour peut-être moins m'en vouloir plus tard XD**

 ** _Luciole :_ Haha, contente que mon Lucius te plaise ;) Je n'aime pas en faire tout le temps le méchant, alors parfois, je le fait comme j'aime l'imaginer ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bizzz.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Drago avait dû rester une semaine à l'hôpital avant de pouvoir en sortir et, n'ayant pas envie de retourner chez lui, Blaise accepta de l'héberger le temps que ses souvenirs reviennent. Le blond ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait envie de se rappeler d'une vie où il semblait filer le parfait amour avec une femme qu'il haïssait. Puis il avait appris d'autres choses au cours de la semaine écoulée.

Il était devenu Auror et son coéquipier n'était autre qu'Harry Potter. Il travaillait avec Potter, il était marié à Granger, il ne manquait plus que quelqu'un lui annonce qu'il était le devenu le frère adoptif de Weasmoche pour que sa vie soit parfaite.

Il voyait dans le regard de tous ses amis qu'ils étaient attristés par la tournure des événements mais ni Pansy, ni Blaise, ni Théo n'avaient essayé de forcer sa mémoire ou de l'influencer. Drago ne posait plus de questions, toutes les réponses qu'il avait eues ne lui avait pas plu, alors autant éviter d'en savoir plus.

Granger n'avait pas cherché à le voir de nouveau, de même que personne n'avait tenté de lui présenter sa fille. Une partie de lui était curieux de connaître l'enfant, mais le fait qu'elle soit à moitié de Granger le freinait. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé en treize ans pour que les choses tournent ainsi ?

Il était dans le salon de Blaise lorsque celui-ci rentra.

\- Si tu ne veux pas voir ta fille ou ton épouse, je te conseille de rester dans ta chambre. Hermione va venir déposer Calliope d'ici quelques minutes, l'informa son ami.

\- Elle ne peut pas s'occuper de sa fille toute seule ?! s'exclama le blond avec un rictus.

\- Elle ne l'a pas faite toute seule et sache que votre fille est ma filleule et que je la garde une nuit par semaine à ma propre demande. Je ne vois simplement pas pourquoi je devrais renoncer à ce plaisir juste parce que tu ne veux faire aucun effort !

Blaise savait qu'il était injuste envers Drago, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait perdu onze années de sa vie. Mais le fait qu'il ne fasse aucun effort pour se souvenir ou pour apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé le contrariait vraiment. Alors oui, il était sec, mais il espérait le faire réagir. Il savait très bien que s'apitoyer avec le blond ne ferait que le conforter dans la voie qu'il avait décidé de suivre.

\- C'est difficile pour moi !

\- Bien sûr, j'avais oublié quelle victime parfaite tu étais à quinze ans ! railla Blaise.

Drago allait rétorquer mais Blaise reprit avant.

\- Ecoute, la perte de ta mémoire c'est quelque chose de dur pour toi, j'en ai conscience. Tu as oublié onze années de ta vie et donc, tout ce qui a amené ton existence à être ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Mais il faut que tu réalises que c'est encore plus dur pour Hermione. Elle se souvient de tout. De ce que vous avez vécu mais aussi de ce que tu étais à l'époque de ta cinquième année. Elle sait que tu la détestes… Les mots que tu lui as adressés à ton réveil… Enfin bref, ce n'est pas dur que pour toi et au lieu de te comporter comme un gamin de quinze ans, tu ferais mieux de te mettre dans la tête que tu es proche des trente, sermonna Blaise.

Drago entendit des coups à la porte et se dépêcha d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre en marmonnant des paroles qui ne devait pas être bienveillantes à l'égard de Blaise. Il laissa toutefois la porte entrouverte afin d'entendre ce qui allait se dire.

\- Salut Mione, ça va ? demanda gaiement Blaise.

Drago savait qu'il adoptait ce ton trop joyeux lorsqu'il savait justement que la personne face à lui n'allait pas bien.

\- Ça va, répondit-elle.

\- J'ai appris à te connaître avec les années Grangie jolie, je vois bien que ça ne va pas, insista Blaise.

\- Callie, ma chérie, tu veux bien aller mettre tes affaires dans ta chambre ? demanda Hermione à l'enfant.

\- Oui maman, répondit une jolie voix.

\- Callie jolie, il y a une surprise dans ta chambre, je te promets qu'on en fera demain, s'amusa Blaise.

\- Oh c'est quoi ?! s'enthousiasma l'enfant.

\- Tu verras bien, mais en attendant, va poser tes affaires et découvrir ta surprise, que parrain puisse parler à ta maman, répondit Blaise.

\- D'accord !

Drago entendit la petite courir à travers l'appartement.

\- Je parie que tu lui as pris un balai ! s'exclama Hermione moitié amusée moitié désapprobatrice.

\- C'est toujours un balai jouet mais le modèle au-dessus, la tranquillisa Blaise.

\- Tu es incorrigible, s'amusa Granger.

\- Je te promets de la surveiller comme une potion sur le feu lorsqu'elle sera dessus.

\- Je le sais bien, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas brûlé le premier balai que tu lui as offert et que je ne brûlerai pas celui-ci, rigola Hermione.

\- Alors, raconte-moi, comment tu gères tout ça ?

\- Je fais ce que je peux. Heureusement, mes parents, les parents de Drago et vous tous êtes là. J'ai tout de même de la chance. D'ailleurs, tu diras à Drago que s'il veut revenir habiter à la maison, il le pourra d'ici demain.

\- Pourquoi, tu comptes aller où ? s'inquiéta Blaise.

\- Je ne peux pas rester là où on vit… où on vivait tous les trois. J'en ai parlé avec les amis et Théo m'a proposé de venir quelques temps chez lui avec Callie, répondit Hermione.

\- D'accord.

\- Bon, je vais y aller. Je mange avec Ginny, Luna et Pansy. Elles ont décidé d'improviser une soirée entre filles, s'amusa Hermione.

\- Callie ? appela Blaise.

Drago entendit des pas précipités.

\- Oui ?

\- Je m'en vais mon cœur. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai demandé ? rappela Hermione

\- Oui maman, je ne dois pas manger de bonbon après le repas, même si parrain me dit que je peux. Je dois être gentille et ne pas faire de caprices et si papa ne vient pas me voir, je dois le laisser tranquille, énuméra la petite fille.

\- C'est bien mon ange. Tu sais que je t'aime ?

\- Moi aussi plus grand que l'univers !

Drago entendit résonner le rire d'Hermione, un bruit de bise et après un dernier salut à Blaise, le bruit de la porte.

\- Parrain, mon papa est là ?

\- Oui, il est dans sa chambre, répondit honnêtement Blaise.

\- Est-ce qu'il se cache parce qu'il n'aime plus maman et moi ?

Pourquoi fallait-il que le cœur de Drago se serre en entendant la tristesse de cette enfant ?

\- Non Callie jolie, il est seulement fatigué.

\- Mais la dernière fois, je devais jouer dans ma chambre mais en fait j'écoutais et maman discutait avec tonton Harry et elle a dit que papa la détestait comme avant… Papa il détestait maman avant ?

\- Callie, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos d'écouter les conversations des grands quand tu n'es pas censée le faire ? demanda Blaise.

\- Que c'était malpoli et que je ne devais plus le faire, répondit l'enfant avec du remord dans la voix.

\- Bon.

\- Mais c'est vrai que papa il déteste maman ? insista-t-elle.

Blaise poussa un soupir, clairement mal à l'aise.

\- Non, il ne se souvient pas de pleins de choses, c'est tout.

\- Il ne se souvient pas de moi ?

\- Non, répondit honnêtement Blaise.

\- Mais si je lui dis qui je suis, alors tout redeviendra comme avant, pas vrai ?

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça ma chérie. Ce qu'il lui faut surtout c'est du temps.

Puis Blaise décida d'occuper la petite avec divers jeux jusqu'à l'heure du repas puis il alla la coucher vers vingt-et-une heures. Il se rendit ensuite dans la chambre de son ami :

\- Si tu veux sortir, tu peux, le repas est sur la table. Je vais aller me coucher, j'ai eu une journée très longue, dit-il.

Drago acquiesça puis après avoir mangé, il retourna dans sa chambre et prit un livre. Pas plus d'une heure après, il entendit frapper à sa porte et vit cette dernière s'entrouvrir. Une petite tête blonde apparut, la mine penaude. Il ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Papa, j'ai fait un cauchemar, je peux venir un peu avec toi ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

La réponse instinctive de Drago aurait été de dire non, mais ce n'était qu'une enfant et elle n'était absolument pas responsable de ce qu'il se passait. Qui était responsable d'ailleurs ? Aussi, il acquiesça et regarda la petite fille se précipiter sur le lit. Un silence gênant s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse un sourire.

L'enfant avait un sourire magnifique. Le mélange de lui et de Granger avait fait des merveilles, il fallait l'avouer. Elle avait la beauté des Malefoy mais avec une douceur dans le regard qui lui venait probablement de sa mère. Il avait beau ne pas se souvenir, quelque chose en elle éveillait ses instincts paternels.

\- Tu m'as manqué papa, finit-elle par dire.

Elle se jeta sur lui et le serra tant bien que mal avec ses petits bras, la tête sur le torse de son père. Drago resta un moment interdit devant ce qui venait de se passer avant de lui rendre son étreinte. Il n'était toujours pas d'accord avec ce qu'était devenu sa vie, il n'acceptait toujours pas le fait d'avoir épousé Granger. Mais une chose était sûre, il aimait cette petite. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait contrôler, c'était comme encré en lui.

\- C'était quoi ton cauchemar ? demanda-t-il.

La petite se recula un peu et le regarda d'un air penaud.

\- En fait, je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar, j'ai juste attendu que parrain ronfle pour venir te voir. Mais j'ai désobéi à maman et à parrain, tu vas m'engueuler ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Par Salazar, cette gamine avait la ruse des Serpentard, le courage et l'honnêteté d'une Gryffondor couplé avec un regard qui aurait fait pleurer les pierres. Elle irait loin, aucun doute.

\- Ne te sers pas de ce regard avec moi jeune fille, c'est moi qui l'ait inventé ! s'exclama Drago.

Le visage faussement triste de l'enfant se fendit d'un sourire à couper le souffle.

\- Mais c'est toi qui me l'as appris en me disant que maman et mes mamies ne me diraient jamais non comme ça.

\- Si tu le dis, mais ne t'en sers pas contre moi, c'est déloyal !

\- D'accord, acquiesça sérieusement l'enfant.

Une enfant de cinq ans qui comprenait ce qu'on lui disait, même avec des mots qui ne sont pas forcément de son âge, oui, elle était bien la fille de Granger.

\- Et pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne vais pas t'engueuler pour cette fois, reprit Drago.

\- Je peux rester dormir avec toi ? Tu m'as trop manqué papa !

Drago se laissa aller sur son coussin et ouvrit ses bras où Calliope se logea.

\- Je t'aime papa.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit-il après une hésitation.

\- Demain tu viendras me voir voler avec parrain ?

\- Oui, mais seulement si tu t'endors.

L'enfant déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père et ferma ses paupières. Drago la regarda un instant avant d'éteindre les lumières. Nul doute qu'elle était sa fille, déjà au niveau de la ressemblance mais aussi au niveau de son caractère, même si elle avait l'air beaucoup plus douce et beaucoup moins capricieuse que lui au même âge.

Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, bercé par la douce odeur que dégageait l'enfant.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le second chapitre. On a affaire à un Drago plus adulte, mature mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se montre aussi détestable qu'il l'était à l'époque de ses 15 ans avec cette petite que l'imagine trop adorable et irrésistible ;)**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Bizzzz.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Encore une fois, un énorme merci à vous qui prenez le temps de me laisser un petit mot. Je n'en reviens pas de l'accueil que vous faites à cette fiction. Je suis sincèrement touché.**

 **Tellement touché que je vous promet un OS Dramione - déjà posté il y a un moment sur le répertoire de fanfiction - pour les 100 reviews.**

 **Merci à vous tous !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonyme :_**

 ** _Berenice :_ Effectivement, Hermione en bave mais je te promet une fin toute rose pour me faire pardonner ;)**

 ** _Fan de Twilight :_ Je suis contente que cela te plaise. Je n'ai pour l'instant aucune idée du nombre de chapitre mais je le dirais dès que ce sera le cas ;) Merci.**

 ** _Lily :_ Oui, je m'en souviens, j'avais le chapitre de l'anniversaire d'Hermione en même temps que le tien ;) Bon, là ça ne va pas être possible malheureusement ;) Merci beaucoup.**

 ** _Cecile :_ Merci beaucoup. Je m'excuse d'avance, parce que ce chapitre est loin d'être plus joyeux mais vu la situation, il faudra attendre un moment pour la joie ;)**

 ** _Luciole :_ Haha, non, ça ne fait pas de toi une sociopathe mais les jolies fin sont encore plus jolies quand il y a eu des difficultés et là, ils ne vont pas manquer de difficulté à mon avis ;) Merci beaucoup.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Hermione arriva chez Blaise le lendemain vers dix-neuf heures. Blaise lui ouvrit et lui offrit une bièraubeurre que la jeune femme déclina pour un jus de citrouille que son ami lui servit.

\- Alors Grangie jolie, ta soirée d'hier ? s'enquit Blaise.

\- Parfaite, ça m'a beaucoup changé les idées. Je suis restée dormir chez Pansy et Harry et je n'ai pas réussi à me lever avant onze heures, s'amusa Hermione.

\- Tu as bu à ce point ? s'amusa son ami.

\- Même pas, mais la soirée s'est éternisée.

Blaise allait dire quelque chose mais un rire venant de l'extérieur attira leur attention. Hermione vit alors Drago rire après que Calliope se soit étalée dans l'herbe en coursant le chat de Blaise.

\- Alors Callie, on ne sait plus tenir sur ses jambes ! se moqua gentiment Drago.

La petite fille se releva, l'air digne.

\- Papa, tu m'as appris que ce n'est pas beau de se moquer, réprimanda l'enfant.

\- Moi je t'ai appris ça ?! s'étonna Drago.

\- Non, en fait c'est maman, avoua l'enfant penaude.

Hermione et Blaise pouffèrent pendant que Drago éclatait de rire. La mère de famille fut émue de voir son mari proche de sa fille, presque comme avant. Elle était heureuse que malgré la situation, le blond ne fasse pas payer Calliope, qui était tout à fait innocente.

\- La chipie a attendu que je m'endorme pour rejoindre Drago mais je les ai trouvés ce matin endormis, je n'en sais pas plus mais je pense qu'il a été très agréable vu le sourire radieux que Callie a affiché toute la journée, expliqua Blaise.

\- Je suis heureuse qu'il n'ait pas été désagréable avec elle comme il l'a été avec moi.

\- Hermione, tu sais que le Drago que tu as épousé ne penserait jamais ce qu'il a pu te dire ce jour-là ? s'enquit Blaise doucement.

\- Malheureusement le Drago que j'ai épousé n'est plus là. J'ai droit au Drago détestable des années Poudlard et je ne sais pas si je retrouverai mon mari un jour, donc je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir.

Blaise étreignit Hermione pour lui montrer son soutien au moment où Calliope remarqua la présence de sa mère.

\- Maman ! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant sur Hermione.

Hermione réceptionna sa fille et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour petit ange, alors tu t'es bien amusée avec parrain et papa ? demanda gaiement Hermione.

\- Oui, j'ai dormi avec papa et aujourd'hui j'ai volé sur mon nouveau balai avec parrain et papa. Même que papa il a dit que j'étais douée comme tous les Malefoy sur un balai, raconta joyeusement la petite fille.

\- C'est bien mon trésor.

Drago entra et regarda Hermione qui tenait sa fille contre elle. Il regarda Blaise qui sembla comprendre le message.

\- Callie jolie, tu viens avec moi ? On va préparer tes affaires, proposa Blaise.

\- Je peux le faire, intervint Hermione peu encline à se retrouver seule avec le blond.

\- En fait, je voudrais te parler Granger… Hermione, se reprit Drago.

La jeune femme acquiesça puis regarda sa fille sortir de la pièce avec son parrain. Hermione mit un moment avant de se décider à regarder son mari dans les yeux.

Celui-ci était occupé à la détailler. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, et beaucoup plus disciplinés. Son maintien était droit, son visage était maquillé, son style vestimentaire agréable. En fait, Hermione Granger était belle, malgré la répugnance qu'il avait encore à son égard, il ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça, comme la fois où il l'avait revue à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Je voulais savoir si je pouvais voir Callie de temps à autre, finit par demander Drago.

\- Bien sûr, quand tu veux, c'est aussi ta fille. Tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer un hibou et je la déposerai ici ou chez tes parents, à ta convenance, répondit Hermione.

\- Merci.

\- De rien.

Le silence devenant gênant, Hermione prit la parole pour le briser.

\- Je ne sais pas si Blaise t'a fait passer le message mais si tu veux te rendre au Manoir qu'on partage… qu'on partageait, tu le peux. Je vais partir dès ce soir chez Théo, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Théodore Nott ? demanda Drago en haussant un sourcil

\- Oui, répondit simplement Hermione.

\- En quel honneur ?

\- Je ne voulais pas rester chez nous… enfin, là-bas, se reprit-elle.

\- Mais pourquoi chez Théo ? insista Drago.

\- Parce qu'il me l'a proposé et que c'est un ami.

\- Un ami ? demanda Drago perplexe.

\- Bon, si tu me disais plutôt quel est ton problème ? demanda Hermione lassée par l'attitude de son mari.

\- Aucun problème, répondit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

Hermione n'ajouta rien, c'était déjà beau qu'il ne soit pas aussi odieux qu'il l'avait été à l'hôpital. Autant ne pas tenter le diable mais Drago reprit.

\- J'avais déjà entendu ça hier lorsque tu discutais avec Blaise et j'y ai réfléchi un peu…

\- Tu écoutes aux portes ?! Tu sais que je passe mon temps à faire la morale à Callie à cause de cette mauvaise manie ?

\- Je trouve que vivre seule avec un homme n'est pas une bonne idée… Ce n'est pas convenable…

\- Ce n'est pas un homme… enfin si mais c'est surtout un ami. Un de tes meilleurs amis qui plus est. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu te méfies mais il n'y aucune raison. Puis ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire de moi, dit-elle pleine d'amertume.

\- C'est vrai, approuva-t-il avec un rictus.

Hermione tenta d'ignorer les picotements dans ses yeux et fut soulagée de voir sa fille revenir en compagnie de Blaise.

\- Allez chérie, dit au revoir à Blaise et à papa, s'exclama Hermione avec un soulagement qui s'entendait à son ton.

\- Mais papa pourrait venir passer la soirée avec nous, proposa Calliope.

\- Non, papa ne peut pas, répondit précipitamment Hermione.

\- Si papa peut, il en serait même enchanté, intervint Drago.

Si les yeux d'Hermione avaient eu le pouvoir de lancer des sortilèges doloris, Drago ne serait pas en grande forme à l'heure actuelle mais ce n'était pas le cas, donc le blond ignora simplement le regard meurtrier de son épouse.

\- Oh maman, dis que tu d'accord, s'il-te-plaît ! s'enthousiasma la petite.

Voyant les réticences de sa mère, Calliope sortit le fameux regard made in Malefoy et Hermione roula des yeux. Elle se dit qu'avec Drago qui avait décidé de ne rien lui épargner et sa fille qui la manipulait sans même s'en rendre compte, elle n'était pas sortie de la taverne.

Elle essaya d'obtenir l'aide de Blaise en lui lançant un regard suppliant mais celui-ci prit l'air désolé de ceux qui ne pouvaient rien faire, alors elle accepta et ils partirent à trois.

Ils passèrent un repas très tendu où chacun se contentait de répondre à Callie lorsqu'elle parlait. La petite fit visiter les pièces de la maison à son père et enfin, ils la couchèrent et la bordèrent. Lorsqu'ils redescendirent seuls, la tension se fit de nouveau sentir.

\- C'était quoi cette soudaine envie de passer la soirée avec nous ?

\- Pas avec vous, seulement avec Calliope, c'est ma fille je te signale ! s'emporta Drago.

\- Bien, maintenant elle dort, tu peux y aller…

\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème Granger ?!

Hermione prit le soin de jeter un assurdiato pour que Callie ne puisse pas entendre qu'ils commençaient à se disputer.

\- Mon problème c'est que je te connais par cœur Drago, l'ancienne version de toi y compris. Tu n'as pas fait ça pour être avec ta fille mais simplement pour m'empêcher d'aller chez Théo !

\- Mais pourquoi tu tiens tant à y aller ?!

\- Parce que je n'en peux plus ! s'écria Hermione en laissant sortir les larmes qu'elle avait refoulées depuis ses retrouvailles avec son mari.

Drago ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire face au spectacle que lui offrait Granger mais ce n'était pas très grave, puisqu'elle reprit.

\- Voir le mépris que tu as pour moi alors qu'il y a moins de deux mois, tout était parfait. Je n'en peux plus de ton comportement. Si seulement tu voulais m'empêcher d'aller chez Théo par jalousie, je saurais que mon mari est encore un peu là. Mais non, c'est juste parce que tu as l'impression que je t'appartiens et que même si tu ne veux pas de moi, tu ne veux pas qu'on touche à tes affaires. Je déteste te voir comme ça ! Je déteste aussi vivre ici où tout me rappelle ce qu'on a certainement perdu à tout jamais.

Puis elle s'effondra dans le canapé. Les larmes plus présentes que jamais.

\- Mais comment crois-tu que je puisse réagir ?! J'ai oublié onze années de ma vie ! Souviens-toi de ce qu'était notre relation à cette époque-là ! J'ai oublié une partie de ma vie, mais je pense que toi aussi tu as oublié certaines choses…

\- Bien sûr que j'ai oublié cette époque ! Sinon comment aurais-je pu accepter de t'épouser ?! Mais ce qui me rend dingue c'est que tu ne cherches même pas à savoir. Ce que tu as appris te déplaît, alors tu ne veux pas en savoir plus !

Il ne répondit pas et tous les deux se contentèrent d'assassiner l'autre du regard.

\- S'il te plaît Drago, va-t'en maintenant, supplia-t-elle.

\- Hors de question, répondit-il entêté.

Il se foutait qu'elle ait vu clair dans son jeu mais il était hors de question qu'elle réveille Callie pour se rendre chez un autre homme, ami ou pas.

\- Parfait, dit-elle en reniflant avant de se lever.

Elle attrapa son sac puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Où tu vas ?! s'écria-t-il.

\- Chez Théo !

\- Tu ne vas pas laisser ta fille seule ? tenta Drago.

\- Elle n'est pas seule, elle est avec son père. Malgré tout ce que j'ai à te reprocher, tu restes un bon père, ce sera toujours ça de sauvé, lança-t-elle avec un rictus.

\- Reste, ordonna-t-il.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! tonna-t-elle.

\- Je suis ton mari…

\- Non, là à l'heure actuelle tu n'es qu'un sale petit con et mari ou pas, tu ne me donnes pas d'ordres !

Il courut derrière elle et l'attrapa violemment par le bras.

\- Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

\- Rentre.

Hermione sortit sa baguette est lança un lashlabask. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'il la tirait et qu'elle, elle tirait en sens inverse, aussi lorsqu'il fut obligé de la lâcher, elle tomba sur le sol et son poignet craqua sous le choc. Drago regretta instantanément de s'être emporté. Sang-de-Bourbe ou non, elle était une femme, sa femme, la mère de sa fille, il ne devait pas la maltraiter de la sorte.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il en s'approchant.

Mais Hermione braqua sa baguette sur lui, les larmes coulant toujours, son poignet serré contre elle. La sorcière se leva sans abaisser sa baguette.

\- Tu voulais que je me souvienne de ce que je ressentais pour toi à l'époque de notre cinquième année ? Tu as gagné, maintenant je te promets que si tu fais un pas vers moi je te traiterai comme je l'aurais fait à cette époque-là, menaça-t-elle.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé…

\- J'ai compris mais je ne veux plus te voir. Demain j'enverrai l'un de nos amis pour récupérer Calliope, ne fais pas d'histoires, s'il-te-plaît. Lorsque tu voudras la revoir, tiens-toi en aux hiboux.

\- D'accord, céda Drago en sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien arranger ce soir.

Hermione partit sans lâcher le blond du regard puis transplana une fois les limites de sa demeure passées. Au lieu d'aller chez Théo, c'est chez Harry qu'elle se rendit. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se confier à son meilleur ami.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le troisième chapitre.**

 **Bon, c'est loin de s'arranger, pire même mais en même temps, je n'imagine pas que tout s'arrange facilement dans une telle situation.**

 **Bref, j'espère malgré tout que ça vous a plu.**

 **J'attends, comme toujours, vos avis avec impatience !**

 **Bizzz.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Bon, vous m'avez encore tous scotché avec vos reviews. Merci, merci, merci ! Pour vous remercier, j'ai même décidé d'être ponctuelle ce qui est rare en ce moment mais vous méritez mieux que ça XD**

 **Pour l'OS promit, j'hésite à en écrire un nouveau ou à publier celui déjà écrit pour une page FB et ajouter de l'inédit parce qu'en fait, il est assez court. Enfin, je me déciderais en temps voulu ;)**

 **Sinon, good news ! J'ai énormément avancé sur l'écriture de TEAR (Tout est à refaire) et je peux vous dire qu'il y aura plus de 25 chapitres, je n'ai pas encore le nombre exact mais ça se situe entre 25 et 30, ça c'est sûr :) Et j'ai toute la trame d'écrite chapitre par chapitre (mais ça peut changer, voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas mettre un nombre de chapitre clair.)**

 **Merci à vous tous !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonyme :_**

 ** _Fan de Twilight :_ Je suis désolé, j'espère que les chapitres à venir ne te feront pas cet effet... enfin, j'avoue qu'il vont galérer encore un peu XD Merci.**

 ** _Berenice :_ Merci beaucoup. Oui, effectivement, même s'il rejette sa femme, il reste jaloux XD**

 ** _Emodu59 :_ Salut, merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que l'histoire et mon style te plaisent, j'espère que cela continuera :). Bizzz.**

 ** _Lily :_ Haha, merci beaucoup !**

 ** _Kitten :_ Merci beaucoup. effectivement, ce n'est pas la joie pour Hermy ;)**

 ** _Luciole :_ Oui, elle n'allait pas rester en mode prostrée, je trouve que ça n'aurait pas été représentatif du personnage XD Ta review m'a faite rire ;) Merci beaucoup. Bizzz.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Drago avait passé une très mauvaise nuit à rejouer la dispute qu'il avait eu la veille avec son épouse.

Rien que de penser au mot « épouse » pour Granger le fit grimacer.

Il ne savait plus où il en était. Entre son manque de souvenir, son caractère exécrable et le fait qu'il s'agissait de Granger, la situation lui avait échappé.

Pour sa défense, il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal. Il voulait simplement la retenir mais il n'aurait pas dû lui attraper le bras et encore moins lutter alors qu'elle lui demandait de la lâcher.

Il aurait dû la laisser partir ou même ne pas s'imposer de la sorte. Il comprenait à quel point la situation était dure pour elle, les paroles de Blaise résonnaient inlassablement dans sa tête. Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir. Pire, elle souffrait certainement plus que lui et il en rajoutait.

Il s'assit dans le sofa et se prit la tête dans les mains. Une partie de lui n'avait pas envie de retrouver les souvenirs qu'il avait perdus tellement sa vie lui semblait éloignée de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Mais en même temps, tout le monde semblait dire qu'il était heureux et qu'il aimait réellement Granger. Donc une autre partie de lui était curieuse de ressentir ça pour une femme qu'il avait détesté de toutes ses forces.

Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche de photo et en trouva au-dessus de la cheminée. Il y avait des clichés d'eux trois, des clichés de son mariage avec Hermione et sur tous, il ne reconnaissait pas le regard comblé qu'il arborait.

Se pouvait-il qu'il ait été réellement heureux et amoureux ? A quinze ans, lorsqu'il lui arrivait de songer à son avenir, il voyait une épouse qu'il aurait choisie pour son Sang-Pur et non par amour. Il voyait une vie toute tracée que ses parents lui avaient choisis depuis sa naissance mais apparemment, il avait fait ses propres choix.

Même s'il ne pouvait comprendre, même si à l'heure actuelle, il trouvait ses propres choix aberrants, n'était-il pas mieux d'avoir choisi plutôt que de subir une vie imposée par d'autres ? Au final, n'avait-il pas de quoi être fier d'avoir agi en homme et non pas en mouton ?

Puis, si même son père disait qu'au final, il approuvait ses choix, cela devait vouloir dire qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait conduit à fonder une famille avec Hermione Granger mais apparemment, il avait fait les bons choix.

Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'à présent, il y avait sa fille et il ne se voyait pas l'élever en ne la voyant que la moitié du temps. Il ne se voyait pas non plus enlever l'enfant à sa mère, déjà parce qu'il doutait d'en avoir le pouvoir et surtout parce que sa fille avait l'air très attachée à sa mère. Cela la rendrait malheureuse et il ne voulait pas rendre sa Callie malheureuse.

\- Papa, où elle est maman ? demanda Calliope en arrivant dans le salon avec son doudou.

\- Elle est partie hier soir, répondit-il honnêtement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas été très gentil avec elle, avoua-t-il.

\- Oh ! Mais tu regrettes, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, je regrette.

\- Alors il faut que tu lui demandes pardon et que tu lui prépares un chocolat chaud, dit la petite.

\- Pourquoi un chocolat chaud ? demanda Drago amusé par l'idée de sa fille.

\- Parce que quand je suis triste, c'est ce que vous faites, vous me préparez un chocolat chaud, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je pense que je vais la laisser tranquille quelques jours mais promis, je réfléchirai à ton idée de chocolat chaud.

La petite lui offrit un sourire puis il lui prépara son petit-déjeuner. Il avait bien tenté d'appeler un elfe de maison mais apparemment, il n'y en avait pas dans cette demeure. Il passa le reste de la matinée à jouer avec sa fille puis après le repas du midi, il la remit au lit pour qu'elle fasse une sieste, après l'avoir vu bailler à plusieurs reprises.

Il se remit à songer à sa situation et il ne trouvait toujours aucune solution. Bien sûr, il regrettait de s'être emporté à ce point mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne voulait pas de Granger pour épouse.

Il déplaça légèrement son alliance et regarda le tatouage qui ne s'effacerait jamais. Si lui décidait d'oublier son mariage, la magie n'oublierait jamais. Bien sûr, cela n'avait jamais empêché les Sang-Pur de faire des écarts dans leurs vœux mais il s'agissait d'un accord des deux époux qui n'avaient contracté une union magique uniquement par tradition. Une fois la lignée assurée, ils restaient ensemble seulement pour les apparences mais il pouvait être sûr que s'il optait pour cette solution, Granger ne l'accepterait jamais.

Autrement dit, il était probablement dans une impasse. Peut-être accepterait-elle de le libérer s'il se souvenait mais que ça ne changeait rien à son envie de séparation. Peut-être aussi qu'il ne voudrait plus mettre son mariage de côté une fois ses souvenirs récupérés. Voilà pourquoi il ne cherchait pas à se souvenir… Pourtant, il fallait bien que les choses avancent, il ne pouvait pas laisser le climat de la veille régir ses relations avec Granger. Détestable ou non, il avait un enfant avec elle.

Des coups à la porte le tirèrent de ses réflexions et il eut envie de la claquer au nez de son visiteur en découvrant Potter, mais celui-ci entra comme s'il était chez lui, ce qui contraria Drago.

\- Potter… commença Drago agressivement.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer car il se retrouva plaqué au mur, la main du survivant empoignant son col assez violemment.

\- Par égard pour les treize années dont tu ne te souviens pas, je ne vais pas te refaire le portrait à cause de ce que tu as fait à Hermione hier soir mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, menaça Harry.

\- Je…

Mais encore une fois, Harry prit la parole en ayant la bonne idée de le lâcher.

\- Que tu sois déboussolé, c'est normal. Que tu me détestes, je peux le comprendre, comme je peux comprendre que tu la détestes aussi. Après tout, là où tes souvenirs remontent, nous étions loin d'être amis. Mais essaie de faire des efforts pour au moins essayer de te souvenir ou pour contrôler ton caractère insupportable de l'époque !

Drago avait un bon nombre de mots déplaisants à dire au Survivant, pourtant, il ressentit le besoin de se justifier sur un point.

\- Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Je…

Il manquait de mot, il ne savait plus où se situer. Il était perdu à cause d'une maturité qu'il ne savait pas expliquer, puisqu'il lui manquait les souvenirs qui allait avec. Perdu entre ce qu'il ressentait pour chacun et le fait de savoir qu'il ressentait tout autre chose jusqu'à récemment. Perdu entre le passé, qui pour lui, datait d'hier et le présent qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, ou si peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?! Je vous déteste et là où mes souvenirs s'arrêtent, je n'ai pas envie que ça change mais en même temps, ai-je le choix ?! La vérité, c'est qu'une partie de moi ne veut pas se souvenir, parce que je trouve aberrant d'avoir pu faire de tels choix. Si Granger m'aimait autant que tout le monde le dit, elle serait capable de comprendre que je sois différent et toi, tu ne viendrais pas comme si ton avis m'importait.

Harry le regarda un moment avant de s'adoucir. Drago n'avait pas tort, même s'il ne comprenait pas combien Hermione souffrait de tout ça, le Drago de l'époque n'était pas très réputé pour sa compréhension. Sans invitation, il entra dans le salon et servit deux verres de whisky pur feu. Il s'agissait de la demeure de sa meilleure amie et de son coéquipier, il avait passé de nombreuses soirées ici, assez pour y être à l'aise. Il tendit un verre à Drago qui l'avait rejoint avec hésitation.

\- Je sais que les médecins ont conseillé de ne pas forcer ta mémoire, mais si tu me le demandes, je partagerai avec toi certains des souvenirs que j'ai et qui te montreront comment les choses ont évoluées, dit Harry.

Drago acquiesça mais il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Cependant, savoir qu'il avait cette possibilité le tranquillisait un peu.

\- Je suis aussi venu récupérer Callie, informa Harry.

\- Elle fait sa sieste.

\- J'attends, dans ce cas, dit Harry en s'installant dans un des fauteuils.

Drago s'installa également et un silence gênant s'installa, si bien que Drago préféra se mettre à parler pour le briser.

\- Alors, je suppose que tu nages dans le bonheur avec Weaslette et qu'elle t'a fait une marmaille de rouquin ? demanda Drago avec un rictus.

\- Non, Ginny et moi nous nous sommes séparé à deux semaines de notre mariage, répondit Harry.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Drago malgré lui.

Même avec ses souvenirs qui s'arrêtaient à sa cinquième année, il se souvenait de la fanattitude de la Weaslette et il avait toujours pensé, qu'un jour, Potter y succomberait

\- Nous sommes sorties ensemble, je l'ai demandé en mariage, je pensais vraiment l'aimer. Mais on s'est rendu compte que nous n'étions pas faits pour rester ensemble. On s'entend très bien mais nous ne sommes plus qu'amis. Puis grâce à toi, j'ai pu faire la connaissance d'une personne que je n'aurais jamais pensé apprécier, encore moins aimer…

\- Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu as épousé un Serpentard ?! s'exclama Drago.

\- Et oui ! répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

\- Qui ?!

\- Pansy.

\- Parkinson ?! Tu as épousé Parkinson ?

\- Il y a trois ans maintenant et nous avons un garçon qui a un peu plus d'un an.

\- Par Salazar, Pansy ne m'a rien dit, pourtant, je l'ai vue depuis mon réveil !

\- Elle s'est dit que tu avais déjà assez à encaisser avec ta propre histoire pour en plus, avoir à assimiler la nôtre, lui apprit Harry.

Drago acquiesça et il préféra laisser le silence s'installer de nouveau plutôt que d'apprendre d'autres choses. Harry partit plus d'une heure après avec Calliope et Drago se sentit étrangement seul après le départ de l'enfant.

Il ne ressentit pas la solitude longtemps, de nouveaux coups frappés à sa porte le dérangèrent et il alla ouvrir.

\- Bonsoir Drago.

\- Astoria, c'est bien toi ?

Par Salazar, il se souvenait d'elle comme d'une gamine de treize ans, elle en était très loin à présent.

\- Tu me laisses entrer ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit-il en s'écartant pour lui laisser de la place.

Il referma derrière elle et l'invita au salon en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici. Dans ses souvenirs, elle n'était que la petite sœur de Daphné et rien pour lui.

Il se tourna vers elle dans le but de la questionner mais il fut surpris lorsqu'elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et qu'elle colla ses lèvres aux siennes.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le quatrième chapitre.**

 **Pas d'Hermione pour cette fois, mais elle est quand même très présente au travers des autres personnages.**

 **Que pensez-vous de l'arrivée d'Astoria ? Vous me détestez, hein ?**

 **Aller, faites moi plaisir et soyez aussi géniaux que les semaines précédentes XD**

 ***Love***

 **Bizzz.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Merci encore et toujours pour vos Reviews, on approche des 100 et donc, de l'OS cadeau. Je pense faire un recueil d'OS qui réunira tous ceux que je publierais pour vous remercier.**

 **Pour l'OS promit, finalement, bien qu'il soit un peu court, je vais publier celui que j'avais fait pour la page répertoire tel que je l'ai écrit, je suis curieuse de voir vos réactions ;)**

 **Sinon, petite confession de ma part ! Le chapitre 4 s'arrêtait sur Astoria embrassant Drago. Sachez qu'au départ, il y avait aussi la réaction de Drago, donc une partie du début du cinq posté aujourd'hui mais je me suis dit qu'un peu de sadisme de ma part serait marrant (pour moi bien évidemment !) XD. J'ai modifié juste au moment de la publication. Voilà, vous le savez à présent, je suis méchante !**

 **Merci à vous tous !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonyme :_**

 ** _Fan de Twilight :_ Merci beaucoup, oui, vilaine Astoria XD**

 ** _Cecile:_ Merci beaucoup. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas te dire de jour de publication fixe, par exemple, je n'ai pas pu poster hier puisque j'avais du monde à la maison ;)**

 ** _Lily :_ Haha, merci beaucoup ! Le bûcher me semble bien pour une sorcière ;) Contente que ta rage soit tourné vers elle et non vers moi Hihi.**

 ** _Luciole :_ Haha, merci à toi ! Je suis vraiment contente que cela te plaise ;) Hihi, non, j'adore Hermione et Drago mais je trouve encore plus beau lorsqu'ils se retrouvent après pas mal de problèmes XD.**

 ** _Guest :_ Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**

 ** _Aelle :_ Contente que ça te plaise ;)** **Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Drago repoussa Astoria, complètement perdu.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Alors c'est vrai, tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? demanda Astoria avec un air triste.

\- Apparemment, répondit Drago, sur ses gardes.

\- Je crois que je ferais mieux de te laisser, dit-elle avec gêne.

Elle se rapprocha de la porte et alors qu'elle allait l'ouvrir, Drago l'interpella.

\- Ça ne me dit toujours pas pour quelle raison tu m'as embrassé !

Il ne voyait qu'une solution, Astoria était peut-être sa maîtresse, mais pour quelle raison aurait-il été assez fou pour épouser une Sang-de-Bourbe et faire d'une Sang-Pur une simple maîtresse. A l'inverse, il aurait déjà trouvé ça étrange mais comme ça, c'était bien pire.

\- Drago, d'après toi, pour quelle raison je viendrais jusqu'ici pour t'embrasser ? demanda Astoria.

\- Mais…

\- Ecoute, je me doute que tu dois être perdu en ce moment. Je pense que je ferais mieux de partir mais un simple hibou quand tu seras prêt et je t'en dirais plus, promit-elle.

Drago acquiesça, oui, pour le moment, il ne se sentait pas prêt à en savoir plus. Il regarda Astoria refermer derrière elle, il ne vit jamais le sourire mauvais qu'elle arborait car elle lui tournait le dos.

Le blond se laissa aller dans un fauteuil et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Tout le monde avait parlé d'un bonheur matrimonial parfait, d'un amour sincère et magnifique. Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en amour mais si c'était la vérité, n'aurait-il pas dû être fidèle ?

Peut-être qu'il mentait à tout le monde, même à ses amis. Peut-être que pour une raison ou pour une autre, il était obligé de jouer à l'heureux couple avec Granger. En tout cas, il arrivait plus facilement à croire en son mariage s'il l'avait contracté par besoin et non par envie ou par amour.

Il fallait qu'il en sache plus, d'abord sur la finalité de la guerre. Comment lui et sa famille s'en était sortis libres ? Peut-être que le besoin de se lier à Granger se résumait à laver le nom de Malefoy. Quoi de mieux pour laver une réputation comme celle de sa famille que de se lier à la Sang-de-Bourbe meilleure amie de Potter ?

Drago patienta jusqu'au lendemain matin puis se rendit chez ses parents. Il espérait que son père avait gardé sa manie de conserver toutes les éditions de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il espérait aussi que lui ou sa mère, les deux serait le mieux, soient enclin à lui donner des détails sur le sujet.

\- Bonjour papa, bonjour maman, dit Drago après être arrivé dans le salon.

\- Bonjour fils, répondit Lucius.

Narcissa, quant à elle, se leva et l'étreignit.

\- Comment tu te sens mon chéri ? demanda sa mère en posant une main sur sa joue.

\- Ça va, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu n'as pas retrouvé quelques souvenirs ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Non, mais je viens un peu à ce sujet.

\- Comment peut-on t'aider ? demanda Lucius en devinant qu'il n'était pas là par hasard.

\- Je voulais vous demander si vous aviez gardé les journaux de 96 à maintenant ?

\- Oui, tu sais bien que je garde tout, mais cela va te faire beaucoup de lecture ! s'exclama Lucius.

\- Je vais me concentrer sur la période allant de ma perte de mémoire à l'après-guerre, peut-être un peu après, précisa Drago.

Lucius fit signe à son fils de le suivre. Il l'emmena dans les sous-sols et ouvrit une pièce encombrée de cartons. Il laissa ensuite son fils en lui disant que s'il avait besoin de lui, il n'avait qu'à demander à un de leurs elfes de faire passer le message.

Drago poussa un soupir de dépit en voyant les immenses cartons remplis de journaux. Mais contre toute attente, tout était tellement bien rangé qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver les journaux de l'époque qui l'intéressait. Le blond prit les cartons de 96, 97 et 98 puis remonta directement dans le bureau de son père. Il se doutait qu'il aurait besoin d'éclaircissement pour certains évènements.

Lucius ne fit aucun commentaire en voyant son fils s'installer face à lui et le laissa fouiller dans les cartons. Narcissa arriva peu après et s'installa dans un des fauteuils en prenant un livre. Régulièrement, les deux parents jetaient des regards inquiets à leur fils ou se regardaient simplement l'un et l'autre.

Ils avaient honte d'un certain nombre de chose concernant la guerre et Drago avait vécu ça avec eux mais là, il ne se souvenait de rien et ils avaient peur qu'il prenne mal certains faits. Surtout lorsqu'ils en viendraient à lui expliquer les événements de sa sixième année et surtout l'épisode sur la tour d'astronomie.

Drago parcourait les éditions datant d'après mai 96 et posait des questions à ses parents. Parfois, c'était Lucius qui répondait, parfois Narcissa, étant donné que Lucius avait été emprisonné suite à la bataille du département des mystères.

La famille passa la journée à retracer les événements. Le moment le plus difficile fut, comme Lucius et Narcissa l'avaient redouté, de raconter les événements ayant amené au meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais Drago encaissa du mieux qu'il put.

Il avait toujours vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme la promesse d'un monde meilleur pour les Sang-pur mais ce dernier avait laissé son père croupir en prison et l'avait chargé d'une mission que même lui n'avait jamais réussi à mener à bien. Comment, du haut de seize ans aurait-il pu tuer Albus Dumbledore alors que Voldemort lui-même n'y était jamais parvenu ?

Même sans souvenir, il devinait la pression qu'il avait dû ressentir tout au long de l'année. Mais malgré tout, il continua à parcourir les journaux et à écouter les compléments d'information que lui donnaient régulièrement ses parents.

Donc, l'avènement de Voldemort, qu'il avait espéré n'avait fait que du mal. Certes, les Sang-de-Bourbe étaient inférieurs mais les Sang-Pur aussi dans un sens. En fait, cela n'avait servi qu'à Voldemort lui-même, un Sang-Mêlé, même pas issu d'un Sang-de-Bourbe mais d'un Moldu et probablement d'une Cracmol. Après tout, les Cracmols n'avait peut-être pas assez de magie pour manier une baguette mais ils pouvaient toujours concocter des potions.

Quelle honte de courber l'échine devant un tel hypocrite, psychopathe et meurtrier. Drago ne savait pas comment il avait affronté ça à l'époque où il l'avait vécu mais la désillusion était bien amère aujourd'hui.

Un peu plus de honte s'ajouta à l'amertume qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il apprit qu'il devait sa vie à Potter et sa liberté à Granger. Sans le plaidoyer de la jeune femme, il n'aurait pas pu échapper à au moins cinq années d'enfermement à Azkaban. Son père n'en avait fait que deux en affichant des remords et en ayant l'appui du Survivant. Sa mère aussi avait échappé à tout mais Potter avait une dette de vie envers elle, donc elle était celle qui méritait le plus son aide.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu aimer Granger mais il savait qu'après tout ça, il ne pouvait plus la détester. Malgré toute la mauvaise foi dont il pouvait faire preuve, de tels événements l'avaient forcément changé.

Certaines pièces du puzzle se mirent en place d'elles-mêmes. Avec ce qu'il avait lu, les informations de ses parents et ses sentiments sur tout ça, les images arrivaient et il savait que sa mémoire avançait. Il ne se souvenait pas de tout mais au moins des événements allant jusqu'à août 98, soit le moment où il avait été acquitté de ses erreurs passés.

De son côté, Hermione rentra de sa journée de cours épuisée, finalement, elle avait décidé de rester quelques temps chez Harry et Pansy.

Elle ne voulait pas que Théo ait des soucis avec Drago à cause d'elle. Ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il était prêt à assumer mais n'avait pas insisté pour qu'elle vienne. Il savait qu'elle subissait beaucoup de pression ces temps-ci et il n'avait aucune envie de lui en rajouter.

Lorsqu'elle entra chez ses amis, Callie se précipita sur elle pour lui faire un câlin. Elle fut reconnaissante envers Harry d'avoir pensé à aller la récupérer auprès de Drago.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ma chérie ? demanda Hermione à sa fille.

\- Oui, mais James il arrête pas de baver sur moi, se plaignit-elle.

\- C'est normal, c'est un bébé, répondit Hermione en souriant.

\- Tu sais, j'aime bien bébé James et parrain Harry et tatie Pansy mais quand c'est qu'on rentre à la maison ?

\- Je ne sais pas mon ange, pas pour l'instant.

\- Tu sais, papa il est désolé d'avoir été méchant avec toi.

\- Chérie, ton papa t'aime et ça, ça ne changera pas mais les histoires entre papa et moi ne doivent pas être les tiennes et tu ne dois pas t'en mêler. Papa t'aime, je t'aime et le reste sont des histoires de grands, expliqua patiemment Hermione.

\- Oui mais vous les grands vous êtes trop compliqués ! s'exclama Callie.

Puis elle partit, contrariée par ce que sa mère venait de lui dire.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le cinquième chapitre.**

 **Alors, rassuré ou pas vraiment par rapport à Astoria ?**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé du reste ?**

 ***Love***

 **Bizzz.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Merci encore et toujours pour vos Reviews, l'OS cadeau a été posté courant de la semaine, vous le trouverez dans un recueil d'OS nommé "OS en cadeau". Parce que oui, j'ai décidé que ce ne serait pas le seul.**

 **Je viens juste de terminer l'OS que je publierais pour les 200 reviews et oui, j'ai pris de l'avance, alors à vous de jouer ;)**

 **Merci à vous tous !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonyme :_**

 ** _Fan de Twilight :_ Merci beaucoup, oui, Astoria sème le doute dans l'esprit de Drago qui est déjà pas mal troublé mais bon, sinon l'histoire serait plate et ennuyeuse ;)**

 ** _Aely :_ Haha, oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !**

 ** _Cecile:_ Merci beaucoup. Effectivement, Astoria n'a pas dis son dernier mot mais on verra ça plus tard XD. Oui, la situation n'est simple pour personne en réalité et elle ne s'arrangera pas à ce chapitre ! Encore merci pour tes reviews magnifiques.**

 ** _Lily :_ Oh, c'est trop gentil *cœur* Oui, en effet, Astoria va revenir mais elle nous laisse quelques chapitres de répit ;) Merci beaucoup !**

 ** _Thilie Granger :_ Hey ! Bienvenue parmis mes lecteurs adorés. Oui, j'aime tous mes lecteurs, mais ceux qui me laissent des reviews sont mes adorés XD Pour la ponctualité je fais ce que je peux, mais tu remarqueras que parfois, j'ai des ratés. Enfin, j'essaie de ne jamais m'absenter trop longtemps et de rattraper comme je peux ;) Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera ! Merci beaucoup.**

 ** _Guest :_ Merci beaucoup, ça me touche vraiment. Pour ta question, je ne peux pas répondre, sinon je dévoilerais trop de choses, alors patience ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Environ un mois s'était écoulé depuis la perte de mémoire de Drago et Hermione avait du mal à prendre ses marques dans cette espèce de routine loin de son mari car la situation ne semblait pas s'arranger. Depuis leur altercation, ils n'échangeaient que par courrier ou par personne interposée.

Ainsi, Hermione avait pu apprendre par Pansy que la mémoire de Drago avait évoluée, il se souvenait à présent de tout, jusqu'à la fin de sa première année à l'université. Il lui avait d'ailleurs adressé une lettre de remerciements pour avoir pris sa défense lors de son procès suite à la chute de Voldemort.

Hermione avait accueilli cette amélioration avec enthousiasme, s'il avait réussi à retrouver ses souvenirs jusque-là en si peu de temps, peut-être retrouverait-il le reste rapidement. Mais le mieux s'était arrêté ici, il n'avait pas cherché à la revoir. Pansy avait même avoué qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir se souvenir du reste.

En fait, elle savait que son mari semblait s'accommoder de la situation. Il voyait ses amis, sa fille, il sortait mais il ne semblait pas vouloir réintégrer son travail ou son épouse à cette nouvelle routine. Si Hermione ne parvenait pas à se faire à la situation, Drago semblait bien la vivre.

Après la façon dont ça s'était terminé la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été face à face, la sorcière ne voulait pas retourner vers lui, surtout pour ne pas s'imposer. Malgré tout, elle voulait lui laisser le temps, ne pas le forcer, ne surtout pas le braquer encore plus contre elle mais cela devenait peu à peu une torture. Car après tout, elle l'aimait toujours autant.

Alors, elle se concentrait sur ses cours, ses élèves et sa fille. Lorsque Callie n'était pas avec elle, elle faisait des recherches sur la mémoire, du côté sorcier comme moldu, afin de se renseigner sur ce qu'il pouvait se passer ou sur les possibilités médicales de forcer la mémoire sans risque pour Drago. Mais ce n'était pas très concluant, elle devait l'avouer. Les moldus étaient les seuls à pratiquer sur le cerveau humain pour tenter de guérir les amnésies mais les différentes approches étaient toutes assez risquées. Certes, elle voulait que Drago se souvienne mais pas au risque de perdre encore plus.

Entre ses recherches et ses inquiétudes Hermione négligeait cruellement son bien-être personnel. Elle sautait souvent des repas, préférant feuilleter des revues médicales et elle ne les lâchait que très tard dans la nuit. Bien sûr, ses amis s'inquiétaient mais elle n'écoutait personne. Qui pouvait comprendre son besoin d'agir comme elle le pouvait ? Elle se sentait tellement impuissante face à ce qui arrivait qu'elle ne pouvait pas renoncer à la seule chose qui lui occupait un peu l'esprit et l'empêchait de désespérer.

Elle ferma l'ouvrage qu'elle venait de terminer et n'ayant plus de livre sous la main elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il était plus de dix-neuf heures, les librairies moldues ou sorcières étaient déjà fermées. Si elle ne pouvait plus avancer dans ses recherches, elle pouvait toujours chercher une idée pour rendre ses cours encore plus intéressants.

Madame Pince ne se montra pas surprise de la voir parcourir les étagères à la recherche d'un ouvrage. Les professeurs venaient rarement à la bibliothèque mais Hermione avait toujours fait exception à cela.

La professeure prit un ouvrage de potions récent et le feuilleta rapidement, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle le connaissait déjà. Lassée, elle referma le livre et se leva pour le ranger mais elle dut s'accrocher à la table une fois debout car sa tête se mit violemment à tourner. La bibliothécaire remarqua cela et s'approcha d'Hermione.

\- Madame Malefoy, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

Hermione se tint encore quelques instants à la table, puis la relâcha une fois que son monde arrêta de tourner.

\- Ça va aller, je pense qu'il faut juste que je mange un petit quelque chose. Je vais aller assister au repas, répondit-elle en souriant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

La bibliothécaire acquiesça mais resta prêt de la professeure, peut rassurée. Hermione fit quelques pas hésitants vers les étagères puis tout recommença, sa tête tourna mais elle était trop loin de la table pour s'y accrocher. Elle se sentit tomber puis plus rien.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, Hermione papillonna des yeux et fut surprise par la lumière vive, l'éclairage de la bibliothèque de Poudlard étant plus tamisé. Elle mit quelques instants à s'y habituer puis enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux en grand pour détailler son environnement. Elle se trouvait à Sainte-Mangouste et aussi loin du lit qu'il le pouvait, il y avait Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Tu as fait un malaise à Poudlard et tu as été emmenée ici, expliqua-t-il froidement.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Parce que je suis apparemment la personne à contacter en cas d'urgence, répondit-il tout aussi froidement.

\- Oh, oui, c'est vrai, se contenta de dire Hermione.

\- Le bébé va bien, ajouta Drago ses yeux gris qui ne lâchaient pas Hermione du regard.

\- Le bébé ? Quel bébé ? Tu parles de Callie ? Elle a eu un problème ? s'exclama Hermione alarmée.

Elle se releva dans son lit, elle s'apprêtait à en sortir lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Drago sur son épaule qui la repoussait contre le matelas.

\- Callie va très bien, elle est en sécurité chez Blaise et elle n'est pas au courant de ton malaise. Non, je parlais de l'enfant que tu portes, précisa-t-il.

Hermione cessa de s'agiter et se laissa retomber sur son coussin. Elle essayait d'assimiler ce que venait de lui apprendre son très cher mari mais elle avait vraiment du mal.

\- Apparemment, tu n'étais pas au courant, fit remarquer Drago.

\- Au courant de quoi ?!

\- Tu es enceinte Hermione !

Enceinte ?! Non, elle ne pouvait pas… pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Bien sûr, dans des circonstances normales cela aurait été une nouvelle merveilleuse mais là... Non, elle ne devait pas penser à tout ça maintenant, si elle le faisait, elle allait pleurer et il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse aller devant Drago… Enfin, pas devant ce Drago.

\- Bien sûr que je n'étais pas au courant ! Si je l'avais été, tu le serais aussi puis j'aurais fait plus attention à… peu importe…

Drago sembla se détendre quelques peu, Hermione devina qu'il avait d'abord pensé qu'elle lui avait caché sciemment sa grossesse.

\- Plus attention à quoi ? demanda Drago en haussant un sourcil.

\- Il se peut que j'aie raté quelques repas…

\- Oui et tu manques aussi cruellement de sommeil si j'en crois le médicomage qui s'est occupé de toi, ajouta Drago.

\- Oui, enfin, si j'avais su, j'aurais fait attention, se défendit Hermione.

\- Est-ce que cet enfant est…

\- Je t'avertis, si tu comptes me demander si l'enfant que je porte est de toi, je risque de m'emporter et ma baguette est dans ma main, ce n'est pas très prudent pour toi !

C'était lui, c'était Drago qui avait tenu à avoir un second enfant. Il avait passé les deux dernières années à en parler régulièrement et elle n'avait été prête à cette idée qu'il n'y a quelques mois. Elle avait dû mal à réaliser qu'aujourd'hui, il aurait dû être le plus heureux du monde mais qu'au lieu de ça, il lui demandait s'il était bien le père. Merlin était décidément bien cruel avec elle.

\- Il faut bien que je te le demande ! Ça doit faire au moins un mois qu'on n'a pas…

\- Oui et bien ça fait au moins un mois que je n'ai pas… non plus !

\- Bien ! s'exclama Drago en se laissant tomber dans le seul fauteuil de la chambre.

Hermione le regarda, un peu perplexe. Elle remarquait déjà une amélioration par rapport à la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Au moins, la crise d'adolescence était passée, elle sourit face à cette façon de voir les choses, ce qui sembla agacer son mari.

Oui, il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose pour ne pas pleurer, surtout ne pas pleurer.

\- Pourquoi tu souris ?

\- Rien, je me faisais juste la réflexion que ta crise d'adolescence était passée.

Drago secoua la tête de dépit puis Hermione songea à quelque chose.

\- Est-ce que toi tu as… tu sais… depuis un mois ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je t'ai répondu non, pourquoi tu ne peux pas simplement t'en contenter ? demanda-t-il contrarié.

\- Parce que je suis une Miss-je-sais-tout !

\- Bien, alors, au départ, j'étais tellement stupéfait par tout ce qu'on venait de m'apprendre que je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'y penser. Je me réveille avec l'impression d'avoir quinze ans mais je découvre que je suis marié à… toi, puis qu'on a une fille. Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de penser à autre chose.

\- Et depuis que tu te souviens de plus de choses ?

\- Je voudrais me souvenir de nous avant de faire le choix de tout ruiner, répondit-il honnêtement.

\- Pourtant, tu n'as rien fait pour tenter de retrouver tes souvenirs. Je sais que tu as feuilleté tous les journaux pour te souvenir de la guerre et que tu as demandé à Zabini de te confier ses souvenirs allant jusqu'à l'université. Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté là ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir me souvenir du reste.

Se rendait-il compte d'à quel point ce qu'il venait de dire faisait mal ?

\- Tu es incroyablement honnête, remarqua Hermione.

\- Je pense que je te dois au moins ça.

Hermione acquiesça puis porta son attention sur le plafond, ne pouvant pas fixer Drago trop longtemps.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Pour le bébé.

Hermione ferma les yeux, elle prenait sur elle, elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas craquer mais s'il lui demandait d'avorter, elle ne pourrait jamais le supporter…

\- Comment ça qu'est-ce que je compte faire ?! C'est un bébé pas une chose échangeable !

\- Tu ne comptes pas avorter ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Ça t'arrangerait ?!

\- Non, nous les Sang-Pur ne sommes pas favorables à l'avortement.

Est-ce que cette réponse était plus satisfaisante qu'une envie d'avortement ? Hermione n'aurait pas su répondre et elle devrait se contenter de ça.

\- Vous les Sang-Pur… C'est donc tout ce qui t'importe ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais m'entendre dire ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Je t'aime, je suis heureux, il aurait pu la prendre dans ses bras aussi, voilà comment aurait réagi son Drago, celui qu'elle aimait… mais non, elle n'avait que de la froideur et de l'indifférence. Cependant, compte tenu des circonstances, elle aurait pu avoir la colère et le rejet. Elle devait certainement se sentir soulagée que ça tourne ainsi.

\- Je voudrais que tu me laisses tranquille, j'ai besoin de repos.

\- Bien.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte mais se tourna juste avant de sortir.

\- Tu pourras sortir demain matin, je viendrai te chercher pour te raccompagner chez nous.

\- Je préfère retourner chez Harry et il sera ravi de venir me chercher lui-même, répondit Hermione.

\- Je viendrais donc te chercher pour te ramener chez Potter.

\- Non.

\- Ce n'était pas une question très chère, nous avons des choses dont il faut discuter.

Puis il referma derrière lui. Hermione resta un instant stupéfaite. Mais pour qui il se prenait ?! Par Merlin, il allait vraiment la rendre folle.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le sixième chapitre.**

 **Un petit (gros) rebondissement ! Alors d'après vous, cela va-t-il les éloigner, les rapprocher ? Mettre un peu plus la pagaille ?**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de la réaction de Drago, de celle d'Hermione ?**

 **Pas de Callie dans ce chapitre mais il vaut mieux qu'elle n'ait pas vu ça la choupette !**

 ***Love***

 **Bizzz.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Merci encore et toujours pour vos Reviews.**

 **Je vous rappelle qu'un second OS en cadeau sera publié pour les 200 reviews de cette fanfiction. Vous voulez quelques indice à son sujet ? Je vous rappelle aussi que le premier OS est déjà en ligne dans l'histoire "OS en cadeau"**

 **Merci à vous tous !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonyme :_**

 ** _Luciole :_ Merci à toi de me lire. Je te rassure, toutes tes mentions sont à barrées XD.**

 ** _Thilie Granger :_ Hello ! Haha, j'aime finir mes chapitres comme ça XD (ça vous force à revenir au suivant mouhahaha). Merci beaucoup.**

 ** _Cecile:_ Hey ! Merci beaucoup. Pas de Callie et je suis désolé mais ça se répète pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même. Enfin, elle fera son grand retour pour le 8, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour le reste, il faudra attendre un peu ;)**

 ** _Lily :_ Haha, contente de t'avoir surprise ;) Merci**

 ** _Fan de Twilight :_ Merci beaucoup, effectivement, j'ai tout fait pour que ça arrive de manière à ce qu'on ne s'y attende pas avant le chapitre en lui-même ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Les médicomages avaient autorisé Hermione à sortir dès dix heures du matin et l'avaient annoncé à son mari qui s'était engagé à venir la chercher, comme il le lui avait dit la veille au soir. C'est pour ça que la jeune femme s'était servi de quelques connaissances pour obtenir le droit de sortir une heure plus tôt en faisant croire qu'un ami l'attendrait à la sortie et cela sans que Drago n'en soit averti.

Alors, elle fut stupéfaite lorsqu'elle découvrit son mari appuyé sur le mur face à la porte de sa chambre quand elle l'ouvrit pour partir.

\- N'essaies jamais de jouer contre un Malefoy, s'amusa-t-il devant une Hermione sans voix.

Elle resta quelques instants sonnée avant de marmonner tout bas, des paroles qui ne devaient pas être des plus courtoises à l'égard de son mari. Sa réaction agrandit le sourire de Drago. Il tendit sa main afin de prendre le sac de la jeune femme mais celle-ci serra ses affaires contre elle et commença à marcher d'un pas vif, le menton et les épaules hautes. Drago la regarda faire en réprimant un ricanement puis se mit à la suivre.

\- En tout cas, je vois d'où Calliope tient son caractère obstiné, lança Drago toujours autant amusé.

\- Oui, parce que toi tu es tellement docile, railla Hermione.

\- Ecoute, je veux simplement discuter avec toi, calmement, dans un lieu public si tu crains que ça dégénère comme la dernière fois, proposa-t-il sérieusement.

Hermione se stoppa dans sa marche et se retourna vers Drago, l'air calmée.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas pour la dernière fois tu sais.

Si seulement le problème venait de là, ça n'en serait pas vraiment un. Non, le malaise qu'elle ressentait face à son mari était bien plus profond que ça.

\- Je t'ai cassé le bras…

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès et ce n'était pas vraiment toi. C'était simplement l'abruti que tu étais à tes quinze ans. Je sais qui tu étais et je sais qui j'ai épousé, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Le problème, c'est que moi, je ne sais pas qui tu as épousé et je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai envie de m'en souvenir, répondit-il honnêtement.

Encore une fois, cela fit terriblement mal mais elle ne le montra pas.

\- Tu es plus proche de celui que j'ai épousé que de l'abruti de quinze ans, c'est déjà ça, répliqua Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Drago fut une fois de plus amusé par la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle semblait hors d'elle quelques minutes plus tôt, à présent, elle semblait d'humeur taquine.

\- Si tu n'as pas peur que je m'en prenne à toi, pourquoi avoir essayé de partir avant l'heure prévue ? Tu voulais m'éviter, non ?

Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, elle ne le voulait pas de toute façon, alors elle répondit honnêtement, comme lui l'avait fait la veille.

\- J'ai du mal à… Ce que je vais dire n'a rien de très Gryffondor, parce que je suis censée être courageuse mais… Je te fuis parce que te faire face dans ces conditions c'est trop dur. Je suis ridicule, je devrais essayer d'établir un contact avec toi, m'endurcir le temps nécessaire, encaisser les phrases blessantes que tu sors sans même t'en apercevoir. J'ai connu pire, je devrais être capable d'affronter tout ça mais… Je n'y arrive pas, répondit-elle honnêtement.

\- Il va falloir qu'on essaie de trouver un moyen de s'entendre, parce que, qu'importent mes sentiments ou les tiens, nous avons une fille et bientôt un autre enfant.

Hermione acquiesça, elle savait qu'il avait raison mais le fait qu'il voit une entente entre eux comme une obligation était une des choses blessantes qu'il disait sans même s'apercevoir du mal que ça lui faisait. Leur couple n'avait jamais rien eu d'une obligation.

Finalement, la jeune femme accepta de suivre Drago chez Fortarôme et ils s'installèrent en terrasse. Un silence assez gênant s'installa jusqu'à ce que le blond prenne sur lui de le briser.

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi hier soir et je pense que ce serait bien que tu reviennes au manoir. Callie en serait contente et je pourrais veiller sur ta grossesse, proposa Drago.

\- Tu es auror, pas médicomage, fit remarquer Hermione.

\- Je suis le père apparemment, alors j'aimerais pouvoir m'assurer que l'enfant va bien… et toi aussi, ajouta-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- J'aime ce « apparemment » ! fit remarquer Hermione, amère.

\- Ecoute, je sais que je suis très maladroit mais j'essaie vraiment de faire des efforts ! s'emporta-t-il légèrement.

\- Si tu voulais vraiment faire des efforts, tu accepterais les souvenirs de ton entourage pour au moins essayer de te remémorer ce que l'on était tous les deux ! s'emporta également Hermione.

\- Je ne veux pas !

\- L'idée de pouvoir m'aimer est toujours si horrible ?!

\- Ce n'est pas ça… enfin, pas vraiment…

\- C'est quoi alors ?!

\- Je n'ai jamais cru en l'amour, je me croyais destiné à un mariage arrangé… Apparemment, ça n'est pas le cas. Si à mon réveil j'étais contre l'idée d'avoir choisi de partager ma vie avec toi, maintenant, je ne pense plus vraiment pareil. Je ne dirais pas que je suis convaincu mais je suis… disons un peu plus ouvert à accepter ça…

\- Mais alors…

\- Laisse-moi terminer !

\- Bien, vas-y !

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me souvenir de comment je t'ai aimé, je veux essayer d'éprouver ça par moi-même…

\- Mais, cela revient au même !

\- Non, je ne veux pas t'aimer à cause de mes souvenirs, si c'était aussi vrai entre nous, je devrais être capable d'éprouver des sentiments pour toi sans eux.

\- Autrement dit, tu veux te compliquer la vie ?

\- Je ne vois pas les choses comme ça, nia Drago.

\- Ce ne sera pas la première fois que nous sommes en désaccord, fit remarquer Hermione.

Drago fut soulagé, même si elle n'approuvait pas l'idée, elle semblait y croire. Lui n'y croyait pas le moins du monde, il souhaitait simplement gagner du temps sans braquer un peu plus la femme qui portait son enfant. Non, il ne voulait pas l'aimer, ni par rapport à ses souvenirs, ni par rapport à lui-même. Il ne croyait pas son entourage, il ne la croyait pas elle. Il était convaincu d'avoir fait semblant, un Malefoy savait mentir mieux que personne et il venait de le prouver une fois de plus.

\- Pour ce qui est de rentrer à la maison, laisse-moi réfléchir quelques jours, reprit Hermione.

\- Ça me semble raisonnable, acquiesça Drago.

\- Je vais rentrer chez Harry, décida Hermione en se levant.

\- Je peux te ramener…

\- Je sais encore transplaner…

\- Inutile de prendre des risques, trancha Drago en tendant sa main à la sorcière.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais prit tout de même la main tendue. Arrivés devant la maison d'Harry, la jeune femme remercia Drago et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de rentrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle secoua la tête.

Il la prenait vraiment pour une idiote. Comment avait-il pu croire la convaincre avec son excuse bancale ? Elle n'y avait pas cru une seule seconde, mais s'il voulait jouer, ils seraient deux à le faire. Elle était bien décidée à profiter de ce qu'il venait de dire. Oui elle allait rentrer et elle ferait son possible pour que ses souvenirs reviennent et à défaut, qu'il retrouve quelques sentiments pour elle.

Il l'avait dit, « n'essaies jamais de jouer contre un Malefoy ». Il avait simplement oublié qu'elle en était une depuis presque sept ans.

\- Hum, toi tu as la tête de celle qui prépare un mauvais coup, s'amusa Pansy.

Hermione sursauta en se rendant compte de la présence de son amie et lui offrit un sourire.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, nia l'ancienne Gryffondor.

\- Tu t'es peut-être améliorée en ruse à force de nous côtoyer mais tu ne sais toujours pas mentir ma chérie.

Hermione soupira, mais toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'approcha de son amie et lui prit James pour commencer à amuser le petit.

\- Tu ne vas rien me dire, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Pansy.

\- En effet, approuva Hermione.

\- Si jamais c'est un plan pour forcer Drago à se montrer raisonnable, tu as mon soutien.

\- Merci, répondit Hermione touchée.

\- Tu étais avec lui la nuit passée ?

\- Non… répondit Hermione gênée.

\- Tu étais où ?!

Bien sûr, elle avait deviné qu'elle n'échapperait pas à cette question. Il valait mieux dire la vérité pour que Pansy n'aille pas s'imaginer qu'elle avait rencontré un autre homme.

\- A Sainte-Mangouste…

\- Par Salazar ! Tu as des ennuis de santé ?!

\- Non, juste un petit malaise… je suis enceinte, finit par avouer l'ancienne Gryffondor.

\- Félicitations !

\- Merci, répondit Hermione en se laissant aller dans le canapé.

\- Comment a réagi Drago ?

\- Plutôt bien étant donné les circonstances… disons que je ne pouvais pas tellement m'attendre à mieux.

\- Quand je pense que ça fait plus de deux ans qu'il te tannait pour ce second enfant et que là…

\- Oui, je sais !

Pansy s'installa à côté de son amie et la serra contre elle. Maintenant que Drago n'était plus là, elle pouvait enfin se laisser aller et c'est ce qu'elle fit, les larmes cédèrent.

\- Ça a été horrible Pansy ! Il est tellement froid, indifférent…

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment lui, tu le sais ?

\- Oui, mais c'est avec lui que j'ai dû partager l'annonce de ma grossesse ! Mon mari aurait été heureux, les choses auraient dû être parfaites. Il m'a demandé s'il était bien le père ! Il était satisfait que je ne veuille pas avorter simplement parce que les Sang-Pur n'acceptent pas ce genre de pratique…

\- Tu ne vas pas abandonner ? s'inquiéta Pansy.

Hermione renifla en relevant la tête.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Notre couple peut supporter bien plus que ça, je peux supporter bien plus que ça ! J'avais simplement besoin de me laisser aller avant de retourner chez moi.

Pansy eut un sourire et embrassa le front d'Hermione.

\- Ça c'est une vraie lionne !

Hermione eut un sourire timide. Oui, cela était dur, cela le serait peut-être plus en vivant près de lui chaque jour mais elle en était capable, elle ramènerait son mari, qu'il le veuille ou non. Sa patience était à bout, maintenant elle allait agir, doucement mais sûrement.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le septième chapitre.**

 **On avance doucement, on découvre une Hermione tout aussi rusée que Drago, voir plus en fait, hihi.**

 **Il était bien temps qu'elle commence à agir ;)**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 ***Love***

 **Bizzz.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Merci encore et toujours pour vos Reviews.**

 **Désolé pour la journée de retard mais j'avais de la famille à la maison hier ;)**

 **Merci à vous tous !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonyme :_**

 ** _Fan de Twilight :_ Merci beaucoup, effectivement, il était temps XD. Je te laisse à la lecture ;) Bizzz.**

 ** _Luciole :_ Merci beaucoup, ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu dis ! Haha, oui, tu as raison, cette fois Hermione n'a rien à voir avec la jouvencelle XD. Elle va rusé pour son mari, enfin, doucement quand même, il ne faut pas le prendre pour un idiot ;).**

 **Lily : Bien vu pour Astoria ;). Et oui, Drago à réveillé la combativité d'Hermione mais ce n'est que mieux XD. Merci.**

 **Cecile: Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire, je pense qu'on avance pas mal dans ce chapitre ;)**

 ** _Thilie Granger :_ Hello ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours :)**

 ** _Jessie :_ Merci pour toutes tes reviews, je suis obligée de faire une réponse globale, vu que tu es en anonyme et que je réponds sur le chapitre publié dans ces cas-là. **

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Drago regarda Hermione entrer chez Potter un peu hébété. Elle venait tout juste de l'embrasser, enfin, simplement sur la joue, mais cela lui faisait tout drôle. Il avait beau savoir que dans la réalité des choses, ils étaient mariés, avaient une fille et un autre enfant à venir, dans sa mémoire Hermione n'était qu'une ancienne ennemie à qui il devait la liberté. Ce genre de comportement avait donc le don de le laisser perplexe.

Enfin, il avait certainement réussi à la convaincre de revenir vivre près de lui, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle n'accède à sa demande. A présent que cela était plié, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur un autre point obscur de sa vie : Astoria.

Dans un sens, il espérait vraiment avoir entretenu une relation adultérine avec elle, cela confirmerait alors qu'il n'avait jamais réellement aimé son épouse mais la possibilité qu'elle mente était possible. Il devait donc tirer ça au clair pour pouvoir faire du tri dans ses pensées et dans sa vie.

Son plan était simple, il allait demander à Astoria de venir au manoir et exiger d'elle qu'elle lui raconte leur histoire. Elle partirait du principe qu'il ne se souvenait de rien et soit son histoire partirait d'après son entrée à l'université et le doute subsisterait, soit son histoire commencerait avant et il saurait qu'elle était en train de le mener en bateau.

La jeune femme ne mit pas longtemps pour arriver et contrairement à la dernière fois, Drago prit soin de la détailler. Il ne la trouva pas à son goût, elle était trop pâle, ses cheveux étaient trop foncés en comparaison à sa pâleur, ses yeux marrons étaient quelconques, sa taille était trop fine et ses formes trop plates. Elle n'était pas moche, simplement pas aux goûts du blond.

Une partie de lui ne put s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec Hermione. Elle avait un joli teint halé, des cheveux châtains, des yeux noisette avec quelque chose qui les rendait spéciaux, elle était fine mais pas trop et ses formes étaient généreuses… Drago chassa vite la conclusion qui était que oui, Hermione était à son goût.

\- J'ai été heureuse de recevoir ton hibou, dit Astoria une fois installée dans le canapé du salon.

\- Il m'a fallu du temps pour remettre mes idées en place mais à présent, je suis prêt à entendre notre histoire, répondit-il.

Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas qu'elle puisse penser qu'il la mettait à l'épreuve. Elle devait être convaincue que Drago croyait ce qu'elle disait. Elle serait plus sur ses gardes, ferait attention à la moindre réaction du blond si elle pensait qu'il doutait.

\- A l'école, on ne se côtoyait pas. J'étais simplement la petite sœur de Daphné, commença-t-elle.

Bon, elle disait vrai sur ce point, à Poudlard, il ne lui avait jamais accordé la moindre importance. Plus jeune que lui de deux années, trop discrète pour attirer son attention par son comportement et trop fade à son goût pour attirer ses yeux.

\- C'est grâce à nos parents que nous nous sommes revus après ta septième année que tu as été obligé de refaire après la guerre. Lors de mes vacances d'été, ils organisaient souvent des dîners, dans le but que l'on fasse connaissance. Tu n'avais pas l'air très intéressé, continua-t-elle.

Là encore, elle était dans le vrai, Drago se souvenait de certains diners gênants qu'il cherchait toujours à fuir au plus vite.

\- Ce n'est que pendant les vacances de printemps au cours de ma septième année qu'on s'est retrouvé tous les deux et qu'on a discuté. Nous avons fait connaissance et on a commencé à se voir sans que nos parents le sachent. Sans que personne ne le sache en fait.

Et voilà, ils y étaient. Les vacances de printemps de la septième année d'Astoria correspondaient au mois d'avril de la première année d'université de Drago. Or, il se souvenait très bien de cette période à présent et il savait qu'elle mentait. Mais au lieu de mettre fin à cette mascarade, il continua à l'écouter sans rien trahir.

\- On a commencé à avoir une relation ensemble avant que je ne reparte mais tu ne voulais pas entendre parler de mariage. Puis plus tard, tu as revu Granger et tu as remarqué qu'elle avait un faible pour toi. Vu la situation difficile de ta famille, ton père t'a suggéré d'en profiter et c'est ce que tu as fait…

\- Malgré tout, tu as accepté de continuer à coucher avec moi ?

\- On s'aimait Drago. C'était peut-être à elle que tu jurais fidélité mais c'est moi qui avais ton cœur…

Par Salazar, il ne savait pas ce que cherchait cette fille mais elle était vraiment pitoyable.

\- Donc oui, j'ai accepté la situation, elle était nécessaire.

\- Ça a dû être tellement difficile pour toi ! fit-il semblant de la plaindre.

\- Ça l'est toujours.

Astoria se leva, un sourire doux sur son visage et Drago l'imita. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et la jeune femme passa ses mains autour de la nuque du blond. Alors qu'elle approchait ses lèvres de celles de Drago, celui-ci bifurqua à son oreille.

\- N'essaie jamais de jouer contre un Malefoy, chuchota-t-il avant de s'écarter d'une Astoria stupéfaite.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Je suis un très bon menteur, il est donc très difficile de me berner mais laisse-moi te dire que tu n'es pas très douée à ce petit jeu. Même sans mes souvenirs je ne t'aurais pas cru, s'amusa le blond.

\- Tes souvenirs ?!

\- Oui très chère, je me souviens de tout jusqu'à la fin de ma première d'année d'université. J'ai su bien vite que tu mentais mais je n'allais pas me priver de la suite ! Ça m'a beaucoup diverti.

\- Tu t'es foutu de moi ?! s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Autant que tu as essayé de te foutre de moi, confirma-t-il.

Elle prit la direction de la sortie, l'air très remonté mais Drago l'interpella.

\- Par contre, je me demande bien pourquoi tu es venue ici pour inventer toute cette histoire. Tu n'as jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour le désir de nos parents de nous marier…

\- Un jour, tu sauras pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça et crois-moi, tu regretteras de ne pas t'être laissé berner, répondit-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

N'accordant pas la moindre importance à ce genre de menace bidon et pas du tout impressionnante, Drago ferma simplement la porte et retourna dans son salon pas perturbé le moins du monde.

Bon, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il se prouverait à lui-même que son mariage n'était qu'une mascarade, mais il ne désespérait pas. Il devait bien y avoir une raison logique autre que l'amour derrière tout ça.

Il ne détestait plus Hermione, mais il avait toujours eu peur des sentiments. Dans ses souvenirs, il fuyait toujours toutes sortes d'engagements, d'attachements… Non, il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment il aurait pu en arriver à ressentir de telles choses et encore moins à les assumer.

Pourtant, aussi étrange que cela semblait, il n'avait aucun problème à assumer son amour pour Callie, ni même son amour pour l'enfant à venir. S'il avait tant de mal à accepter Hermione, n'aurait-il pas dû avoir du mal avec les enfants qu'ils avaient en commun ? Il ne se comprenait plus lui-même, ce qui était plutôt irritant.

Il avait aimé Callie au premier regard et il devait avouer qu'il avait été heureux d'apprendre l'arrivée du second. Bien sûr, il s'était ensuite posé des questions, des questions qui avaient blessées Hermione mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les poser. Il se rendait compte que la jeune femme avait dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas montrer à quel point il lui avait fait mal. Il s'en voulait d'avoir gâché ce moment. Il aurait au moins dû montrer de la joie, car il l'avait ressentie. Il se sentait tellement perdu dans tout ça qu'il n'arrivait pas très bien à faire la part des choses.

D'un côté, il n'aimait pas Hermione mais de l'autre, à chaque fois qu'il la blessait, il le regrettait. Cela aurait dû lui être égal mais non… Peut-être devrait-il accepter les souvenirs liés à elle pour mettre fin à cette situation ? Non, il ne s'en sentait pas capable pour le moment. Il n'en avait pas envie non plus.

Il ferait simplement des efforts pour se montrer plus sympathique envers Hermione, pour ne pas rendre la situation invivable.

Il fut détourné de ses sombres pensées par le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui se refermait. Il se dirigea vers le hall pour voir qui osait entrer chez lui sans frapper mais de petits pas précipités répondirent à sa question informulée.

\- Bonjour papa, s'exclama Calliope en sautant dans les bras de Drago.

\- Bonjour toi ! Dis, tu n'es quand même pas venue toute seule ?! s'inquiéta-t-il en ne voyant personne la suivre.

\- Mais non, n'importe quoi ! Maman est là aussi. Elle est venue me chercher chez parrain Blaise en disant qu'on rentrait à la maison. Je suis contente parce que tu me manquais et quand j'étais avec toi, c'est maman qui me manquait. Puis j'aime beaucoup parrain Harry et tatie Pansy mais bébé James il bave, il touche à mes affaires et il pleure quand il est pas content. Les bébés c'est nul, se plaignit l'enfant.

Elle continua à parler alors qu'Hermione entrait dans la pièce, deux valises à la main.

\- Elle a un bouton pause ? plaisanta Drago.

\- Je cherche encore, répondit Hermione avec un tendre sourire pour sa fille.

\- Ça ce n'est pas très gentil ! se lamenta Callie en croisant les bras et en boudant.

\- Allez Callie jolie, fais-moi un sourire, s'amusa Drago en chatouillant l'enfant.

\- Non et puis je te parle plus ! Et d'abord je craints pas les chatouilles et je t'aime plus.

\- C'est dommage, moi qui comptais qu'on vole ensemble après ta sieste ! s'exclama Drago.

\- C'est vrai ça ?!

\- Oui, mais si tu ne me parle plus et que tu ne m'aimes plus, alors tu ne voudras certainement pas voler avec moi…

\- Mais non papa, tu sais bien que je t'aime plus grand que l'univers ! s'enthousiasma l'enfant en frappant dans ses mains.

\- Alors ça va ! Va te mettre au lit et quand tu te réveilleras, on ira voler tous les deux, promit Drago.

La petite poussa un petit cri heureux, elle fit un baiser sur la joue de son père, descendit de ses bras et courut embrasser sa mère avant de quitter la pièce comme une tornade.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu viens juste d'acheter la paix de ta fille, s'amusa Hermione.

\- Je suis un Serpentard, la ruse, c'est mon truc, dit-il en haussant les épaules un sourire en coin.

Hermione rigola puis prit les valises dans l'idée de les monter dans la chambre d'ami.

\- Laisse, je vais les monter, dit Drago en les lui prenant des mains.

\- Je suis enceinte, pas impotente, ronchonna-t-elle.

\- Et moi je suis un minimum galant, je ne vais pas te laisser porter des valises si je peux le faire pour toi, répondit Drago.

\- Merci.

\- Je les mets où ?

\- Dans quelle chambre tu es ?

\- J'ai pris la chambre à droite de celle de Callie, répondit Drago.

\- Alors je vais prendre la nôtre… enfin… bon, tu m'as comprise ?

\- Oui.

Drago monta, Hermione à sa suite puis il déposa les bagages sur le lit. La jeune femme n'attendit pas pour les ouvrir et commencer à ranger ses affaires. Drago sortit de la chambre et alla vérifier que sa fille était couchée.

Elle l'était mais ne dormait pas.

\- Papa, tu peux venir ?

Drago s'avança et s'assit sur le lit de Callie.

\- Si maman et moi on revient, ça veut dire que vous êtes plus fâchés ?

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué mais oui, on n'est plus vraiment fâché.

\- Je suis contente qu'on soit ici tous les trois.

\- Je suis content aussi que tu sois là. Que vous soyez là, se rectifia-t-il en voyant l'air inquiet de sa fille.

Elle lui offrit un sourire magnifique et il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de sortir de la pièce, refermant derrière lui. Il avait peut-être peur de ses sentiments concernant Hermione mais les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour sa fille étaient tellement puissants et plaisants. Voilà une chose de plus qu'il devait à Hermione, avec elle il avait fait l'enfant la plus parfaite au monde. Bon, il n'était peut-être pas objectif mais à ses yeux, Callie était une perfection.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le huitième chapitre.**

 **Bon, à présent, vous devez être rassuré pour Astoria ?**

 **Puis le retour d'Hermione, qui place, à mon avis, ce chapitre dans le premier positif de la fanfic XD**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 ***Love***

 **Bizzz.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Avec le Week-end de Pâques, j'ai eu quelques jours chargés ajouté à quelques problèmes... enfin, me voilà aujourd'hui avec le chapitre suivant.**

 **Désolé et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonyme :_**

 ** _Fan de Twilight :_ Merci beaucoup, haha, bientôt ;)**

 **Guest : Je te remercie, je suis vraiment contente. Pour la fiction dont tu ne te souviens plus du titre, ça ne me dit rien malheureusement. J'espère que la suite te plaira également.**

 **Guest (2) : Haha, oui, elle en énervait pas mal Astoria XD Merci.**

 **Cecile: Merci beaucoup, je ne peux pas vraiment te dire quand ça ira mieux mais c'est en bonne voie en tout cas ;)**

 **Lily : Merci, oui, effectivement, ça promet de belles scènes !**

 ** _Luciole :_ Merci beaucoup, oui, effectivement, ça fait du bien XD. Le pire est passé ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Lorsqu'Hermione eut finit de ranger ses affaires, elle redescendit au salon et trouva Drago installé sur le canapé. Elle alla s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils et ouvrit le livre qu'elle avait pris avant de descendre. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Drago ne se décide à parler.

\- Tu as réfléchi à comment et quand tu voulais l'annoncer à Callie pour le bébé ?

\- Pas vraiment, et toi ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je n'avais même pas pensé que ça pourrait être un problème pour elle avant de l'entendre dire que les bébés étaient nuls, donc non.

\- Elle ne le pense pas vraiment tu sais. Elle aime beaucoup s'occuper de James mais elle aime aussi se plaindre et montrer qu'elle est plus grande, expliqua Hermione avec un demi-sourire.

\- Donc tu penses qu'elle sera contente ?

\- Si on amène le sujet sous le bon angle, oui, je pense qu'elle pourrait se réjouir, confirma la jeune femme.

\- Le bon angle ?

\- Oui, lui annoncer la nouvelle en lui disant qu'elle va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur plutôt que de lui dire que nous allons avoir un second enfant. Certes, cela revient au même mais elle ne l'entendra pas de la même oreille. En mettant en avant le côté grande sœur, elle pensera à montrer l'exemple, à avoir plus de responsabilités. En parlant de second enfant, elle pourrait penser qu'elle sera oubliée, mise de côté, moins importante… Enfin, tu saisis ?

\- Oui, je saisis très bien et je suis d'accord avec toi.

\- Bien, on pourrait peut-être l'emmener manger une glace juste après votre vol et lui dire à ce moment-là, proposa Hermione.

\- D'accord, accepta Drago.

Hermione acquiesça puis retourna à sa lecture. Elle venait d'avoir une discussion normale avec son mari. Peut-être que les choses ne se passeraient pas si mal que ça.

Plus tard, lorsque Callie se réveilla, la jeune femme lui servit le goûter et les suivit ensuite à l'extérieur pour les regarder voler. C'était la première fois que sa fille montait sur un vrai balai et même si elle n'était pas seule dessus, Hermione avait vraiment peur.

Cependant Drago semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait, il volait bas et à petite allure. Parfois il faisait de petites accélérations et Callie riait aux éclats. La mère de famille ne put que sourire face à ce spectacle.

En fait, elle ne reconnaissait plus son mari, il ne semblait plus être là mais au moins le père de sa fille était bien présent, lui. Elle pouvait au moins être heureuse à ce sujet, en attendant plus.

Lorsqu'ils se posèrent, la petite courut dans les bras de sa mère qui la serra contre elle en remettant ses boucles blondes en place.

\- T'as vu maman, j'ai volé haut !

\- Très haut ma chérie.

Drago arriva auprès d'elles et Callie lui offrit un sourire radieux.

\- Ma chérie, tu as envie que papa et moi on t'emmène manger une glace ?

\- Chez Florian ?!

\- Si tu veux mon cœur.

\- Oh oui ! s'exclama la fillette.

La petite famille partit pour le chemin de Traverse et s'installa en terrasse. Hermione attendit que sa fille soit en train de déguster sa glace et donc, au summum de la joie pour se lancer.

\- Ma chérie, papa et moi avons appris une grande nouvelle et on espère que ça te fera plaisir, commença nerveusement Hermione.

\- Oh ! On part à Disney ?

\- Hum… Non ma chérie. Enfin, on verra mais ce n'est pas ça. Dans quelques mois, tu auras un petit frère ou une petite sœur, finit par lâcher Hermione.

Callie regarda tour à tour ses deux parents puis finit par sourire.

\- Je veux une petite sœur, au moins je la coifferai… quand elle aura des cheveux. Parce que je sais que les bébés ça n'a pas de cheveux et que c'est tout moche… en plus ça bave et ça fait que pleurer. Mais elle restera pas comme ça tout le temps et au moins j'aurai quelqu'un avec qui jouer et puis quand elle saura bien marcher je lui demanderai de me ramener des biscuits et des bonbons…

\- Callie, ce ne sera pas forcément une fille et puis dans tous les cas, ce sera un enfant, comme toi, pas un elfe de maison, tempéra Drago en masquant son amusement.

Aucun doute, elle était bien sa fille. À son âge, il avait demandé à ses parents un petit frère et avait expliqué qu'il voulait quelqu'un à qui donner des ordres lorsque ses parents lui avaient demandé pourquoi il en voulait un. Bien sûr, il n'aurait certainement pas répondu qu'il voulait simplement quelqu'un avec qui partager des choses, c'était trop sensible et un Malefoy n'était pas sensible.

\- Et puis même les elfes, il faut les traiter avec respect mon cœur, ajouta Hermione.

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas vu les yeux de son mari se lever au ciel. Mémoire ou non, il aurait eu la même réaction. Quoique non, le Drago idiot qu'il avait été à l'école se serait moqué ouvertement et l'aurait probablement rabaissée, donc, il y avait du mieux.

\- Bon, alors il faut que ce soit une fille, parce que si c'est un garçon, il ne servira vraiment à rien, conclut la fillette.

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard, au moins, la fillette n'avait pas mal réagi. Après, Hermione savait que sa fille était plus douce que ses paroles ne le montraient. Elle était persuadée que Callie serait une merveilleuse grande sœur que ce soit pour une fille ou un garçon

Une fois la glace terminée, Drago ramena Callie et Hermione puis prétexta un rendez-vous en extérieur pour repartir. En venant sur le chemin de Traverse, il s'était souvenu que Pansy lui avait appris que Théodore Nott possédait son laboratoire là-bas.

Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis son réveil. Au départ, c'était simplement qu'il avait autre chose à penser et ensuite, c'était parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Il se souvenait être devenu ami avec lui après Poudlard, car ils n'avaient jamais été très proches à l'école. Théo préférant la solitude, mais il avait mal digéré l'offre d'hébergement que « son ami » avait fait à son épouse. Quand bien même il ne voulait pas de ladite épouse. Mais aujourd'hui, il voulait le voir, pour savoir s'il s'était fait des idées ou s'il était dans le vrai.

Trouver le laboratoire de Théo ne fut pas compliqué, Drago devait l'avouer, il avait de l'allure. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un petit local mais d'un grand et bel immeuble. Il se présenta à l'accueil et une jeune femme lui indiqua où se rendre après que le patron ait répondu qu'il acceptait de le recevoir.

\- Bonjour Drago, dit aimablement Théo.

\- Bonjour, répondit plus froidement le blond.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Drago s'installa dans le fauteuil face à Théo et ne s'embarrassa de préambule.

\- Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Gran… ma femme.

Théo leva les yeux au ciel mais eut la délicatesse de répondre.

\- Non, elle est mon amie, c'est tout.

\- Elle est apparemment l'amie de Blaise aussi et lui ne l'a pas invité à vivre chez lui, s'entêta Drago.

\- As-tu discuté de ça avec Blaise ?

\- Non, pourquoi faire ?

\- Nous sommes les deux seuls célibataires du groupe, donc quand tout ça est arrivé, on s'est dit que c'est chez nous qu'il valait mieux que vous veniez. Nous n'avons pas de vie de famille que vous auriez pu perturber, c'était pour vous rendre service mais aussi pour rendre service aux autres…

\- Je ne vois pas…

\- Laisse-moi finir, exigea Théo.

Drago acquiesça.

\- Donc on en a discuté et on s'est dit que l'on devait t'aider mais que nous devions aussi aider Hermione. Lorsque tu as pu sortir de l'hôpital, tu as toi-même demandé à vivre chez Blaise. Ça ne m'a pas étonné, là où remontent tes souvenirs, nous n'étions pas aussi proches qu'avant ton accident. Mais le fait est qu'avec Blaise, nous en avions convenu ainsi. Tu choisissais chez lequel tu voulais aller et l'autre proposait son aide à Hermione, termina d'expliquer Théo.

\- Et si j'avais choisi Pansy ?

Théo s'esclaffa, ce qui irrita le blond.

\- Tu te serais ravisé dès que tu aurais appris qui est son mari.

Oui, il marquait un point, mais Drago n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

\- Tu as parlé de mes souvenirs. Sache que là où ils remontaient, je savais que Granger ne te laissait pas indifférent. Je me souviens très bien de cette dispute qu'on avait eue en cinquième année. Lorsque tu m'avais dit que tu ne partageais pas mes idées et que c'était pour ça que tu refusais de traîner avec moi. Puis je te voyais rester à la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle y était et la regarder lorsqu'elle passait près de toi. Tu avais déjà un faible pour elle à Poudlard !

\- C'était il y a plus d'une dizaine d'années Drago ! Certes, j'aime beaucoup Hermione, on a pas mal de points communs mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, je ne le suis plus. Quand bien même ce serait le cas, elle est ta femme.

Drago ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça. Théo avait l'air sincère, aussi, il ne voyait plus de raison d'insister.

\- J'aimerais que cette entrevue reste entre toi et moi.

\- Elle le restera, je n'irai dire à personne que tu es venu me faire une petite crise de jalousie…

\- Ce n'était pas une crise de jalousie…

\- Bien sûr que non, railla Théo.

Le blond partit et rentra chez lui, il passa le reste de la soirée à voler dans son jardin, afin de se changer les idées.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le neuvième chapitre.**

 **Callie est au courant pour le bébé, elle l'a plutôt bien pris, non ? Enfin, elle voulait en faire un elfe mais ça, ce n'est qu'un détail !**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de la rencontre Théo/Drago ?**

 **Bref, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 ***Love***

 **Bizzz.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je suis vraiment désolé mais comme certaines le savent, je suis actuellement en fin de grossesse et je passe mon temps à dormir ou à révasser XD... Je n'arrive même plus à écrire en ce moment (cependant, ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai une avance plus que confortable sur TEAR). Enfin bref, voilà le chapitre 10 avec du retard... Enfin, je poste aujourd'hui avec l'espoir que le chapitre 11 sera posté samedi prochain et que donc, je retrouverais un rythme de publication normal.**

 **Je pense que le second OS en cadeau arrivera avant le chapitre 11, vu que vous déchirez niveau review ;) Une petite info : Ce sera un Dramione.**

 **Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonyme :_**

 ** _Luciole :_ Merci à toi de la suivre et j'espère que tu aimeras chaque personnage ;)**

 ** _Lily :_ Merci beaucoup.**

 ** _Cecile:_ Merci beaucoup, pour les chapitres, il y en a 21 mais je pense en ajouter car je trouve les derniers un peu bâclé. Cependant, j'ai le temps de les modifier alors je ne me presse pas ;) Donc, 21 à ce jour mais je pense qu'on peut compter sur 23.**

 ** _Fan de Twilight :_ Haha, pour Callie, c'est le côté Malefoy qui ressort XD**

 **Bacclara : Je te remercie. J'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu ne seras pas déçue.**

 **Suki : Merci pour toutes tes reviews, ça me fait plaisir :)**

 **Guest : Merci !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Drago se trouvait sur le chemin de Traverse et attendait d'être rejoint par Hestia Carrow. Une Serpentard avec qui il couchait à l'époque d'où remontaient ses souvenirs. Hermione ayant insisté pour reprendre son travail malgré son désaccord, il avait tout le loisir de continuer à chercher des failles dans ce mariage que chacun voyait comme parfait.

Il vit arriver la silhouette un peu plus enrobée que dans ses souvenirs de l'ancienne Serpentard. Les années avaient un peu gâché ce qu'il avait un jour trouvé attirant chez elle. Les années et certainement quelques grossesses, Drago pariait sur trois.

Déjà qu'elle n'avait jamais eu un visage attrayant, si en plus elle avait perdu son corps attirant, il ne lui restait plus grand-chose pour plaire à Drago. D'accord son sang était pur, mais ça ne faisait pas tout, il avait un minimum de critères à respecter avant de mettre une sorcière dans son lit. Cela répondait au moins à sa question de savoir si oui ou non il couchait encore avec elle à l'heure actuelle et avec ou sans souvenirs, il pouvait certifier que la réponse était « certainement pas ! ».

L'ancienne Serpentard s'installa face à lui et le salua poliment, elle semblait avoir mûri, grandi, elle avait perdu son air hautain et mesquin qu'elle arborait sans arrêt à une époque. Elle était peut-être plus appréciable que dans ses souvenirs.

\- J'ai été surprise de recevoir ton hibou, confia-t-elle après avoir commandé un cocktail sans alcool.

\- Nous n'étions plus en contact ? demanda Drago.

\- Non, depuis… je dirais quasiment dix ans.

Drago acquiesça et l'esprit d'Hestia sembla avoir une illumination.

\- Ah oui ! J'ai lu que tu avais eu un accident et que tu avais perdu beaucoup de tes souvenirs. Désolée pour toi. C'est pour ça que tu as voulu me revoir ?

Oui, elle avait énormément changé, pour le coup, Drago regrettait un peu ses pensées critiques qu'il avait eu à l'arrivée de son ancienne camarade. Pour sa défense, Hestia avait toujours été assez détestable. Pour lui plaire, elle n'avait eu que son corps. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle avait pu s'améliorer niveau caractère.

\- Oui, pour être honnête, j'ai besoin que tu me parles de qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Là où remontent mes souvenirs, nous couchions ensemble à l'occasion…

\- Je pense que ton épouse pourrait répondre à cette question, fit remarquer Hestia.

\- Mes souvenirs ne vont pas assez loin pour que j'aie envie de lui faire confiance, confia Drago.

\- Et tes souvenirs de moi te donne envie de me faire confiance ? s'amusa Hestia.

\- Pas vraiment, avoua Drago.

Elle attendit qu'il développe et il y consentit.

\- La situation est compliquée et Granger souffre assez comme ça sans que je ne lui pose des questions sur mes possibles aventures.

Hestia acquiesça, compréhensive.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Jusqu'à quand avons-nous couché ensemble ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu commences à coucher avec celle qui est devenue ta femme.

\- Comme ça ?! J'ai couché avec elle et j'ai oublié les autres ?!

\- Les autres, je ne peux pas te le certifier, mais oui, je pense. C'est ce que tu as fait avec moi en tout cas.

\- C'est insensé… Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien avoir de plus ! s'exclama Drago plus pour lui que pour Hestia.

\- Honnêtement, à l'époque, je me le suis demandé mais plus tard, j'ai rencontré mon mari et j'ai compris. Il y a de ces personnes qui vous touchent profondément et qui vous changent, parfois même sans le vouloir. Je t'en ai voulu mais après, j'ai été obligée de te pardonner parce que j'ai compris que tu n'avais même pas dû chercher à l'aimer, c'est comme ça et ce n'est pas plus mal.

Pourquoi donc, même les personnes qui n'étaient pas proches de lui semblaient persuadées qu'Hermione avait fait de lui un homme rangé ? Par Merlin, que pouvait-elle avoir que celles d'avant n'avait pas eu ?!

\- Pas plus mal… ça reste à voir, se lamenta Drago.

\- Si crois-moi, tu étais un vrai con !

Drago haussa les sourcils plus amusé que contrarié.

\- Le con te faisait grimper aux rideaux en attendant, railla-t-il.

\- Oui et c'était là ton seul bon côté ! Je t'assure, tu n'y crois peut-être pas mais elle t'a rendu bien meilleur ou du moins, elle a su faire ressortir ce que tu cachais sous la surface.

\- Je croyais que nous n'avions plus de contacts ?

Comment pouvait-elle dire qu'il était devenu meilleur si elle ne le côtoyait plus ?

\- Nous ne l'étions plus mais les gens parlent, puis nous évoluons tous les deux dans le même environnement. Je t'ai quand même croisé, toi, ta femme et ta fille. Tu n'as jamais donné l'impression de simuler le bonheur, tu semblais le vivre, tout simplement.

Drago en avait assez entendu, il était venu ici pour que quelqu'un lui dise que tout n'était qu'une comédie débile, pas pour en rajouter dans le couplet petit bonheur parfait.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer.

\- De rien.

Drago salua Hestia puis repartit, la tête toujours autant parasitée qu'à son arrivée. Lorsqu'il rentra, il entendit Callie discuter avec sa mère sur la nécessité de partir à Disney. Il suivit le son mélodieux et continu de la voix de sa fille et arriva dans le labo de potion.

\- Chérie, on a passé Noël à Disney, on ne va pas y aller vingt fois dans l'année, répondit Hermione.

Elle adressa un signe de tête en guise de bonjour à Drago puisque ses mains étaient prises avec plusieurs fioles.

\- Papa, dis à maman que tu veux aller à Disney ! exigea l'enfant.

\- C'est quoi Disney ? demanda sérieusement Drago.

Callie regarda son père comme s'il lui poussait une tête en plus et Hermione pouffa.

\- Chérie, tu te souviens que ton père ne se rappelle pas de tout, on en a parlé, rappela Hermione.

\- Oui mais il ne peut pas avoir oublié Disney !

\- Apparemment si, dit Drago.

\- Disney c'est l'endroit le plus magique au monde ! s'exclama l'enfant.

Fâchée de ne pas trouver le soutien qu'elle cherchait, elle décida de partir jouer dans sa chambre et laissa les adultes ensemble parce que selon elle, ils ne comprenaient rien. Hermione expliqua alors en détails ce qu'était Disney face à un Drago stupéfait.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que ma fille désigne un parc d'attraction moldu comme l'endroit le plus magique au monde ?!

Hermione pouffa devant l'air outré de son mari.

\- Toi aussi tu étais émerveillé, pas de la même façon que Callie mais tu l'étais, expliqua Hermione.

\- Il y a vraiment des choses que je suis content d'avoir oubliées, lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir.

Le sourire d'Hermione se fana et Drago se rendit compte du sens que pouvait avoir ses paroles mais pour une fois, il n'avait pas du tout pensé à son mariage en faisant cette réflexion.

\- Oui, je sais, répliqua Hermione.

\- Je ne parlais pas de toi.

\- Non mais tu le penses !

\- Tu veux vraiment avoir cette discussion maintenant ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Drago n'ajouta rien et se contenta de la regarder examiner une trentaine de petite fiole, les analyser et prendre des notes sur un carnet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

Au moins, les potions restaient intéressantes et ça lui permettrait d'alléger l'atmosphère avec la jeune femme.

\- Je note les filtres de paix que j'ai fait préparer à mes cinquièmes années, expliqua Hermione.

Drago s'approcha de la table et s'empara du bloc-notes de la jeune femme. Il regarda les différentes notes et appréciations.

\- Content de voir que Serpentard garde la meilleure moyenne dans cette matière, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oui, mais dommage qu'ils perdent tous les points qu'ils gagnent à cause de leur arrogance, railla Hermione amusée.

\- Ça c'est parce que tu es une Gryffondor et que tu manques d'objectivité, assura-t-il.

\- Sache que je punis tout autant les Gryffondor lorsqu'ils dépassent les bornes.

\- Une Gryffondor impartiale, ça se serait une première ! railla Drago.

\- Minerva a toujours été impartiale contrairement à un certain Severus Rogue…

\- Parlons des points donnés par Dumbledore à l'issue de la première année. Nous aurions gagné sans ça ! fit remarquer un Drago victorieux.

\- Hum, je n'ai jamais trouvé ça injuste. Je te rappelle qu'Harry, Ron et moi venions d'empêcher Voldemort d'accéder à un moyen de revenir à la vie.

Drago passa au-dessus de la crainte du nom et continua leur petit jeu.

\- Et les dix points donnés à Londubat ? Non mais franchement !

\- Il avait fait preuve de courage…

\- Oui et bien moi je faisais preuve de ruse tous les jours et personne ne m'a donné dix points !

Hermione éclata franchement de rire devant la mine renfrognée de Drago et pendant quelques instants, il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais rien entendu, ni rien vu de plus beau que ça. Perturbé, il secoua la tête et s'excusa pour sortir du labo. Les vapeurs de la pièce avaient dû avoir un effet bizarre sur lui, voilà tout.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le dixième chapitre.**

 **Pour celles qui ne s'en souviennent pas, Hestia apparaît seulement dans le chapitre 1 du "Premier qui dit je t'aime a perdu".**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de Drago et de la scène avec Hermione ?**

 **Bref, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 ***Love***

 **Bizzz.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Et oui, je suis ponctuelle aujourd'hui !**

 **J'ai aussi posté le second OS.**

 **Cette semaine, je n'ai pas de grand bla-bla à vous sortir avant le chapitre.**

 **Alors voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonyme :_**

 ** _Lily :_ Merci beaucoup ;)**

 ** _Luciole :_ En effet, Drago est de plus en plus perdu. Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié l'apparition d'Hestia. Merci beaucoup.**

 ** _Cecile:_ Merci beaucoup, en effet, Drago cherche la moindre chose qui pourrait lui montrer que son mariage avec Hermione n'était pas basé sur l'amour. Il a dû mal à s'imaginer amoureux et heureux car il n'a jamais espéré vivre ça. Car le Drago d'avant Hermione fuyait toute sorte d'engagement. Donc même s'il a évolué depuis son réveil, cela ne change pas. Ce n'est plus le fait d'être marié à Hermione qui le gêne mais simplement la peur d'aimer. J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)**

 ** _Aelle :_ Merci beaucoup et aucun soucis ;) J'espère que ça te plaira ;)**

 **Jessie : Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

La fin du mois d'avril approchait et Hermione était dans le cabinet du médicomage en train de se faire examiner, Drago auprès d'elle. Il s'agissait de la visite du premier trimestre de sa grossesse.

\- Voulez-vous savoir le sexe de l'enfant ?

\- Si tôt ?! s'étonna Hermione.

\- Et bien, oui, si vous le voulez, répondit le médicomage avec un sourire.

\- Pour Callie, nous avions dû attendre plus longtemps, expliqua Hermione à Drago.

\- La magie n'est pas infaillible Madame Malefoy, nous ne l'expliquons pas mais parfois, il nous est impossible de savoir ce genre de détail. Notre magie est plus performante que la technologie moldue dans ce domaine mais elle a parfois ses failles. Enfin, là, ce n'est pas le cas, s'amusa le médicomage.

\- Tu veux savoir ? demanda timidement Hermione à Drago.

Il voyait qu'au fond d'elle, Hermione trépignait vraiment d'impatience. Lui aurait préféré garder le suspense mais après tout, elle était la future maman, si elle voulait savoir, il n'allait pas lui gâcher ça.

\- Bien sûr, céda-t-il.

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina et elle offrit un sourire radieux au médicomage qui parut légèrement troublé, ce qui agaça Drago. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à flasher sur sa femme ? A flasher sur Granger… Oui, Granger.

\- Hum, hum… C'est un garçon, finit par dire le médicomage nerveusement.

Hermione regretta un instant que Drago ne puisse pas se réjouir comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal. Car son mari avait toujours voulu un garçon, il aurait été aux anges si la situation n'était pas ce qu'elle était. Bien sûr, il adorait sa fille et n'avait pas été déçu en découvrant Callie. Cependant, il aurait été fou de joie en sachant qu'ils allaient accueillir un garçon.

Toutefois, elle fut surprise par le sourire sincère sur le visage de Drago et encore plus surprise lorsqu'il prit sa main. Ce n'était peut-être pas tout-à-fait son mari comme elle l'avait connu, mais il ne semblait pas si loin que ça.

\- Bien tout est en ordre pour le moment, je vous invite à prendre rendez-vous pour dans trois mois.

\- D'accord.

La jeune femme se leva et remercia le médicomage, qui avait toujours tendance à trop la regarder au goût de Drago, avant de prendre ses affaires pour repartir.

\- Excusez-moi Madame Malefoy, ce que je m'apprête à faire est tout sauf professionnel…

Professionnel de santé ou non, Drago était prêt à sortir sa baguette si ce veracrasse osait vraiment proposer un rencard à son épouse enceinte et ça, devant lui.

\- … Mais pourriez-vous me signer deux autographes ? Un pour ma fille et un pour moi, termina-t-il.

Drago ne put cacher sa stupéfaction, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione qui eut du mal à ne pas en rire. Gentiment, elle signa deux autographes sur un carnet du médicomage. Ce genre de demande la gênait toujours un peu mais elle en avait à présent l'habitude.

\- Ça t'arrive souvent ? questionna Drago une fois dans l'ascenseur.

\- Malheureusement, oui, enfin, là il s'agit juste d'une demande faite dans le calme, c'est moins gênant.

\- Parce que tu as des fans hystériques ? demanda-t-il surpris.

\- A une époque mais plus maintenant, rassura-t-elle.

Le couple sortit de l'hôpital après avoir pris le prochain rendez-vous et ils se rendirent tous les deux chez les parents du blond afin de récupérer Callie.

\- Miss Granger, dit poliment Lucius avec un rictus lorsqu'il se trouva devant la jeune femme.

Hermione eut un sourire amusé mais ne répondit pas comme elle l'aurait fait en temps normal. C'était une sorte de jeu entre elle et son beau-père. Il l'appelait par son nom de jeune fille et elle répondait que c'était Malefoy à présent.

Au départ, cela était simplement une manière pour Lucius de montrer sa réticence face à ce mariage, aujourd'hui ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une sorte de tradition entre eux. Tradition qu'Hermione ne se sentait pas d'honorer cette fois-ci, ce qui indiqua à Lucius l'état du couple de son fils et de sa belle-fille. Cependant, personne ne s'attendait à ce que la réplique d'Hermione sorte de la bouche d'une autre personne.

\- Apparemment, c'est Malefoy maintenant, intervint Drago.

Hermione eut les joues rougissantes et lâcha son sac sur le coup de la stupéfaction, Lucius masqua avec habileté sa satisfaction et Narcissa eut un tressaillement au niveau de ses lèvres.

\- Quoi ? demanda Drago face à la réaction de la jeune femme à sa déclaration.

\- Rien… rien.

Drago ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait mise dans un tel état. Il ne venait pas de lui déclarer un amour éternel mais juste de mettre en avant un fait. Ils étaient mariés, c'était une Malefoy et ça qu'il le veuille ou non. Donc s'il parvenait à l'accepter, à peu près, les autres devaient s'y faire aussi.

Un silence assez gênant s'installa jusqu'à ce que les petits pas de Calliope se fassent entendre. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son père.

\- Ma petite sœur va bien ?

Hermione et Drago avaient expliqué à l'enfant qu'elle allait passer un petit moment chez ses grands-parents le temps que ses parents aillent voir si le bébé allait bien.

\- Ce sera un petit frère et oui, il va très bien, répondit Hermione.

Elle s'approcha de Drago afin de caresser la joue de sa fille qui était toujours dans les bras de son père. Callie prit un air un peu embêté.

\- On ne peut pas l'échanger ? Il aura l'air bête avec des couettes et je ne pourrais pas lui demander de m'apporter des bonbons, alors un garçon c'est un peu nul…

L'atmosphère s'allégea d'un seul coup. Drago ricana, Hermione laissa échapper un rire, Narcissa eut un sourire et Lucius un sourire en coin. En somme l'intervention de Calliope fit des merveilles, car même ses grands-parents qui ne montraient jamais rien ne purent cacher leur amusement.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! bouda l'enfant vexée en croyant que tout le monde se moquait d'elle.

Hermione arrêta de rire et tendit les bras. Drago lui confia la fillette.

\- Non chérie, on ne peut pas l'échanger mais je suis sûre que tu vas quand même beaucoup l'aimer, même si ce n'est pas une fille, assura Hermione en serrant sa fille contre elle et en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Drago trouva l'image très belle. Le peu de fois où il lui était arrivé de songer à un avenir, une famille et ce genre de chose, il n'avait pas forcément souhaité aimer son épouse. Dans son milieu, plein de mariages parfaits en apparence n'étaient pas fondés sur l'amour et fonctionnaient bien.

Non, ce qu'il avait souhaité par contre, c'était que la femme qu'il se choisirait serait une mère à la hauteur de celle qu'il avait eue lui-même. Une mère aimante, protectrice, attentionnée et à l'écoute. En regardant Hermione agir avec sa fille chaque fois qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, aucun doute que son vœu avait été réalisé. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait amené à finir avec elle mais en tout cas, elle était une mère parfaite. Rien que pour ça, elle méritait plus de respect et d'égard qu'il ne lui en avait donné jusqu'à présent.

\- Tu pourras quand même lui apprendre à lire…

\- Mais je ne sais pas bien lire !

\- Oui, mais tu le feras très bien lorsque lui aura l'âge d'apprendre, lui expliqua Hermione.

\- Et je pourrais lui apprendre à voler ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Tu pourras aider ton papa à lui apprendre, nuança Hermione.

\- Oh, c'est bien aussi, même si j'aurais bien aimé le coiffer.

\- Qui sait, peut-être auras-tu une petite sœur la prochaine fois, s'amusa Narcissa.

Hermione et Drago tournèrent un regard perplexe vers la mère du jeune homme qui réprima un rire mais déjà, Calliope semblait apprécier l'idée.

\- Ma chérie, ça te dérangerait de passer un peu de temps avec Moni le temps que nous parlions à tes parents ? demanda Narcissa.

Moni était l'un des elfes des grands-parents Malefoy.

\- Je peux lui demander qu'on fasse un gâteau ?

\- Bien sûr trésor.

La fillette descendit des bras de sa mère et appela Moni avant de partir vers la cuisine en sa compagnie. Narcissa invita le couple et son mari à prendre place dans le salon et demanda du thé à un autre de ses elfes. Une fois toutes les tasses servies, elle tourna son attention vers son fils et sa belle-fille.

\- Alors ce sera un garçon ? demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Hermione et Drago acquiescèrent.

\- Nous en sommes heureux. Enfin, nous l'aurions été même s'il s'était agi d'une fille mais un garçon, c'est parfait ! intervint Lucius.

\- Qu'en est-il de vous deux ? demanda Narcissa sans détour.

Hermione devint rouge et Drago ne laissa rien paraître mais il n'en menait pas large lui non plus. Pourtant, c'était sa mère qui jouait les intrusives, c'était donc à lui de répondre.

\- Hermione est revenue vivre à la maison avec Callie. Je suis là pour ma fille et pour ma femme, le reste ne regarde que nous.

Hermione rougit encore un peu plus en attendant Drago faire référence à elle comme sa femme et non comme la mère de ses enfants, il y avait de l'amélioration. C'est ce que semblèrent penser Lucius et Narcissa car ils n'insistèrent pas plus.

Ils prirent donc le thé ensemble et mangèrent plus tard le gâteau préparé par l'elfe et la fillette avant de rentrer chez eux.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le onzième chapitre.**

 **Voilà la grande révélation du sexe de l'enfant !**

 **Drago se montre enfin à la hauteur des attentes d'Hermione et même plus. Callie semble heureuse.**

 **Bref, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 ***Love***

 **Bizzz.**


	12. Chapter 12

**\- ! Méfiez-vous, je crois qu'il y a eu un bug au niveau des alertes et que donc, vous n'avez pas lu le chapitre d'avant, vérifiez au cas où :) ! -**

 **Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Et oui, je suis ponctuelle encore aujourd'hui !**

 **Je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster la semaine prochaine, car bébé risque d'arriver sous peu, donc, si vous ne voyez pas le prochain chapitre, pas d'inquiétude, je ferais mon possible... bah, dès que possible XD**

 **Alors voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonyme :_**

 ** _Luciole :_ Merci beaucoup, c'est un vrai plaisir d'écrire pour recevoir des reviews aussi enthousiaste :) Oui, un gros pas en avant au chapitre précédent et je me languis d'avoir ta réaction suite à celui-ci Hihi.**

 ** _Guest (1) :_ Merci beaucoup !**

 ** _Lily :_ Haha, non, Callie est plus sympa qu'elle n'y paraît ;) Merci.**

 ** _Cecile:_ Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre satisfera un peu tes attentes ;) Je suis contente que cela te plaise et oui, Drago commence à voir des bons côtés à propos de son mariage.**

 _ **Guest (2) :**_ **Merci beaucoup, la suite est là !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 **\- ! Attention, lisez bien la note de début ! -**

Deux petites semaines étaient passées depuis l'annonce du sexe du bébé. Les choses entre Drago et Hermione s'étaient améliorées en quelque sorte. On ne pouvait pas vraiment parler d'amour, mais ils s'entendaient plutôt bien et Drago se montrait de moins en moins maladroit ou blessant dans ses paroles. Ce qui permettait à Hermione d'être plus sereine en sa présence.

Les choses s'étaient tellement améliorées qu'Hermione avait osé demander à Drago de l'accompagner à l'anniversaire de mariage de ses parents. Le jeune homme n'avait pas été enchanté par l'invitation mais avait tout de même accepté par juste retour des choses. Après tout, elle avait accepté de se rendre à la soirée d'anniversaire de sa mère dix jours plus tôt.

Voilà pourquoi il portait son habituel costume moldu mais qu'en plus, il cherchait désespérément une cravate. Sauf qu'il est plutôt difficile de trouver quelque chose dont on a aucun souvenir de l'endroit où on a pu le ranger, il n'en avait pas porté depuis son réveil.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de recherche supplémentaire, Drago se décida à entrer dans la chambre qui avait été la sienne avant qu'il ne perde la mémoire et qu'il aurait dû partager avec son épouse. Il traversa la pièce qu'il avait déjà fouillée et toqua à la porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain adjacente.

\- Oui ? répondit la voix d'Hermione.

\- Tu ne saurais pas, par hasard, où je rangeais mes cravates ? demanda-t-il au travers de la porte.

\- Oui, entre, elles sont rangées dans le tiroir derrière moi, indiqua-t-elle.

Drago poussa la porte et alla directement fouiller dans le meuble indiqué. Il en sortit avec satisfaction une cravate qui irait bien avec son costume. Il se retourna pour remercier la sorcière et se figea en la découvrant en sous-vêtements.

\- Bordel Granger, pourquoi tu m'as dit d'entrer si tu n'étais pas habillée !

\- Enfin Drago, on a un enfant ensemble, bientôt un deuxième. Tu dois bien te douter que me montrer en dessous devant toi ne me gênes pas et que c'est loin d'être la première fois que tu me vois ainsi, railla-t-elle.

Il la regarda un instant, stupéfait, puis remarqua son sourire malicieux. Evidemment, de son visage, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux s'égarer plus bas de nouveau. Il fit courir son regard sur tout son corps et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il était magnifique, tout comme son visage d'ailleurs. Avait-elle fait exprès de porter des dessous vert émeraude ?

Et cette senteur à présent, une odeur qu'il connaissait vaguement mais en même temps, une part de lui se disait qu'il la connaissait par cœur. Ça embaumait la pomme acidulée. Drago secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie quand sa sorcière de femme, dans tous les sens du terme, l'interpella une robe verte émeraude à la main.

\- Tu pourrais me la fermer s'il te plait ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton trop innocent.

Drago acquiesça et au lieu de se détourner en attendant qu'elle enfile cette fichue robe, il la regarda faire, comme hypnotisé, une vue royale sur son postérieur lorsqu'elle se baissa.

\- Tu la fermes ? demanda-t-elle en lui adressant un regard moqueur par le miroir.

Drago secoua la tête une fois de plus et s'approcha. Il posa sa main sur la taille de la sorcière afin que l'étoffe ne remonte pas en même temps que la fermeture et de son autre main il ferma la robe doucement. Par Salazar, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être obnubilé par un corps à ce point-là, ç'en était déroutant.

Pourtant, les faits étaient là, il n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner d'elle et de la délicieuse odeur qu'elle dégageait. Il croisa le regard troublé d'Hermione dans le miroir et se rendit compte que ses mains étaient parties en exploration d'elles-mêmes. Elles étaient à présent posées sur le ventre de la sorcière, son nez presque dans la nuque de la jeune femme.

\- Ouah maman, t'es trop belle ! s'exclama Callie à l'entrée de la salle de bain qui était resté ouverte.

Cela eut l'effet d'un électrochoc. Drago laissa retomber ses mains et s'écarta vivement d'Hermione pendant que celle-ci laissait échapper un soupir.

\- Merci ma chérie, répondit Hermione en tâchant de cacher au mieux sa gêne.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? demanda la fillette d'un ton soupçonneux.

\- Je fermais la robe de ta mère, répondit précipitamment Drago.

Callie lui adressa un regard sceptique mais n'ajouta rien. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois à l'entrée du manoir de Lucius et Narcissa afin d'y déposer Calliope qui supportait mal les soirées qui s'éternisaient. Ils se saluèrent tous puis entrèrent pour échanger quelques politesses. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Callie pose à Lucius la question la plus gênante qu'elle n'avait jamais posée et pourtant, elle en disait des choses gênantes.

\- Papi, toi aussi tu caresses mamie et tu lui sens les cheveux pour fermer sa robe ? Parce que papa il faisait ça à maman et quand je lui ai demandé, il a dit qu'il fermait sa robe, expliqua-t-elle innocemment.

Hermione rougit instantanément et se trémoussa, très mal à l'aise tandis que Drago se racla la gorge, guère plus à l'aise que la sorcière.

\- Hum non, mais un jour j'ai fait à peu près pareil à ta grand-mère et ton père est arrivé peu après... répondit Lucius avec un sourire en coin.

\- Hein ?! demanda Callie perplexe.

\- Rien Callie, tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande, répondit Narcissa en adressant un regard sévère à son mari.

\- On va y aller, dit Hermione en s'approchant de la porte.

Drago la suivit mais avant de passer la porte, son père s'adressa à lui.

\- Oh, à l'avenir mon fils, si jamais tu dois… remonter la fermeture de la robe de ton épouse alors que Calliope est dans la maison, pense avant tout à fermer la porte de la pièce dans laquelle vous vous trouvez, railla celui-ci.

Drago ferma précipitamment la porte et s'éloigna le plus possible du manoir. Alors qu'il marchait, il prit le temps de détailler son épouse et maintenant qu'il avait les idées plus claires, il nota que la robe mettait vraiment bien en valeur ses formes, trop bien peut-être, même si elle n'avait pas l'air vulgaire du tout, elle était quand même, il fallait l'avouer, sacrément sexy. Il nota aussi qu'elle était plus maquillée que d'ordinaire et qu'elle avait fait encore plus d'efforts pour sa coiffure. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se rendaient ensemble à une réception.

S'il n'était pas amoureux, il devait au moins avouer être de plus en plus sous son charme. Il avait vraiment essayé de nier, de toujours trouver une excuse à ses yeux qui s'égaraient trop et à ses envies subites de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes au cours des dernières semaines. Mais cela arrivait tellement souvent à présent qu'il était obligé de se rendre à l'évidence. Elle lui plaisait.

En faisant sa connaissance, jour après jour, il avait d'abord vu une mère parfaite puis une femme sympathique au rire et au sourire communicatif, une personne généreuse, à l'écoute et parfois assez drôle et bien sûr, sa beauté, ce qui ne gâchait rien. Pour son intelligence, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il l'avait relevée mais à présent, il apprenait à l'apprécier. Bref son épouse était une femme bien et il se surprenait à apprécier tout ça mais surtout, à la désirer.

Une fois de plus, il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et préféra entamer la conversation pour éviter à son esprit de repartir dans ses divagations.

\- Il y a une raison à ce que tu aies mis autant de soin à te préparer ?

Hermione lui offrit un sourire gêné.

\- Il y aura mes cousines ce soir, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Et ?

La sorcière poussa un soupir et s'arrêta à l'endroit d'où ils pouvaient transplaner.

\- Lorsque j'étais enfant, j'étais toujours le nez dans mes bouquins quand elles chahutaient à droite ou à gauche. J'ai toujours été à part et elles aimaient me le faire sentir un peu plus en se moquant ou en m'excluant le peu de fois où je voulais me joindre à elles.

Pourquoi Drago se sentait mal pour elle ? Depuis quand avait-il de la compassion pour d'autres que lui ?

\- A mon entrée à Poudlard, mes parents ont inventé que j'avais rejoint un internat dans une école pour surdoués. Vu mes notes durant toute mon enfance, personne n'a eu du mal à y croire mais cela a accentué l'écart entre moi et mes très chères cousines… Lorsque l'on se voyait en vacances, c'était assez horrible et au plus les années passaient, au plus elles étaient mauvaises. Enfin bref, j'ai changé avec les années et je fais toujours mon possible pour qu'elles s'en rendent compte, expliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est pour ça que ma présence avait l'air d'être importante à tes yeux ?

\- Pas seulement. C'est assez… gênant…

\- Dis, encouragea Drago.

\- Eh bien, je sais que tu ne te souviens de rien mais tu m'as toujours soutenue lors des réunions familiales où elles étaient aussi. J'ai pensé que ta présence m'aiderait à être plus sereine… Puis, il faut avouer que tu es assez éblouissant comme mari, finit-elle en rougissant.

Drago afficha un sourire en coin et tendit son bras à la jeune femme.

\- Allons en mettre plein la vue à ces harpies, conclut-il.

Comme Hermione en avait l'habitude, ils transplanèrent directement dans le garage de ses parents. Ceux-ci en bloquaient l'accès pour leur permettre d'arriver sans risques. Ils en sortirent et allèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où ils furent accueillis par Monsieur et Madame Granger. Drago les avait revus depuis son accident, pour leur annoncer la grossesse d'Hermione mais aussi lorsqu'ils venaient leur rendre visite. Donc même sans ses souvenirs, il était à peu près à l'aise avec eux.

Le couple entra alors dans le salon heureusement assez vaste pour contenir autant de personnes. Hermione salua tout le monde en prenant bien soin de les nommer pour que Drago ne se sente pas idiot. Il se retrouva ensuite devant des jumelles qu'Hermione présenta comme ses cousines en lançant au jeune homme un regard appuyé.

Drago les détailla, c'est vrai qu'elles étaient assez jolies. Des cheveux longs et lisses châtains, des yeux verts, un corps fin, de belles formes, peut-être trop opulentes à certains endroits pour être naturelles. Oui, elles étaient charmantes et savaient se mettre en valeur et prendre soin d'elles mais pas plus qu'Hermione au final. Cependant, le charme se brisa dès qu'elles ouvrirent la bouche.

\- Hermione, tu es enfin là ! dirent-elles en chœur.

Leurs voix étaient horriblement agaçantes et l'air supérieur qu'elles arboraient en parlant à Hermione l'était tout autant.

\- Il paraît que tu es encore enceinte !

\- Tu ne vas pas réussir longtemps à garder cette ligne si tu continues !

\- A moins que tu fasses appel à la chirurgie…

\- Si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Elles enchaînaient les pics, l'une après l'autre, comme si elles avaient répété ça avant. Cependant Drago remarqua avec satisfaction que le visage d'Hermione affichait toujours ce sourire serein bien que son bras semblait serrer celui du jeune homme de plus en plus fort. Elle avait, apparemment, appris à user du masque d'impassibilité légendaire des Malefoy à certaines occasions et elle le faisait très bien.

\- Sachez que je suis très fier de pouvoir dire que tout est naturel chez mon épouse, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez en dire autant, lâcha Drago en regardant les deux paires de seins qu'affichaient les deux jeunes femmes.

Elles rougirent et tentèrent de répliquer quelque chose mais apparemment, Drago leur avait cloué le bec puisqu'elles préférèrent s'éloigner du couple. Hermione tourna un sourire radieux vers le blond et le remercia silencieusement.

Le reste de la soirée se passa à merveille et après le buffet, les couples commencèrent à danser. Le regard des vipères se posant souvent sur eux, Drago décida d'inviter la jeune femme sur la piste.

\- Je te remercie pour tous les efforts que tu fais ce soir. Je passe une très bonne soirée, chuchota Hermione à son oreille.

Le souffle de la jeune femme dans son cou le fit frissonner imperceptiblement. Il se retrouva une fois de plus avec une envie folle de l'embrasser mais se contint le temps de quelques danses. Plus tard, lorsqu'il vit la sorcière réprimer sans grand talent un bâillement, il décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Ils dirent au revoir aux parents de la brune, les félicitèrent une fois de plus pour leur trente-cinq ans de mariage et repartirent chez eux.

Sans un mot, ils montèrent directement à l'étage des chambres. Hermione s'arrêta devant sa porte et regarda le jeune homme.

\- Merci encore pour ce soir, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Drago acquiesça et se détourna pour aller se coucher mais fit demi-tour pour regarder la jeune femme s'apprêter à entrer dans sa chambre.

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Il s'approcha posa une main sur sa taille et de l'autre, approcha son visage du sien. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son épouse et l'embrassa. Il ferma les yeux sous le coup des émotions que ce simple geste prodiguait en lui.

Aucun souvenir ne remonta en lui mais une chose était sûr, tout son être aimait embrasser cette femme.

Il ne chercha pas à approfondir le baiser, se doutant que s'il le faisait, il se passerait forcément plus et se recula.

\- Bonne nuit, dit-il en s'éloignant.

\- C'est ça, bonne nuit… répondit-elle complétement chamboulée.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le douzième chapitre.**

 **Je pense ne pas mentir en disant qu'il y a du mieux entre les deux ;)**

 **Bref, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 ***Love***

 **Bizzz.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je suis de retour, après quelques jours à l'hôpital, j'ai regagné mon appartement mardi accompagné de mon homme et de mon petit garçon !**

 **Il est né le 18 mai à 22 heure 08 et pesait 4 kg 610 pour 53 cm à la naissance. Inutile de vous dire que l'accouchement n'a pas été de tout repos XD**

 **Du coup, j'ai mis un moment à m'en remettre mais à présent, tout va bien et je reprends la/les publications.**

 **Bonne lecture à .**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonyme :_**

 ** _Fan de Twilight :_ Haha, ce baiser a fait sensation XD Merci beaucoup !**

 ** _Lily :_ Merci beaucoup, en effet, vous avez eu une semaine d'attente mais voilà la suite ! ;) **

**Guest (1) : Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise !**

 **Guest (2) : Merci beaucoup, ça fait vraiment plaisir !**

 ** _Luciole :_ Merci beaucoup, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire, les autres aussi d'ailleurs ;) Puis recevoir vos messages est un vrai plaisir aussi qui m'encourage à continuer :) Merci.**

 ** _Cecile:_ Haha, juste au moment où tu te demandes si on verra d'autres couples, je commence avec l'un d'eux ;) En effet, la situation évolue, malgré que Drago ne se souvienne toujours de rien ;) Merci pour tes encouragements :)**

 **Littleluna : Merci beaucoup et en effet, tu supposes bien, bébé est là ;) Contente que mon histoire te plaise, j'espère que ça va continuer !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Harry adorait sa femme, il avait appris à l'apprécier alors qu'elle s'occupait d'organiser son mariage avec Ginny. Elle l'avait agacée avec ses manières souvent sans gêne mais en même temps amusé pour les mêmes raisons. Elle était imprévisible, parfois complétement cinglée, il devait l'avouer mais il adorait ça.

Son épouse savait aussi bien se conduire en public qu'elle savait se montrer sans limites dans un cercle plus privé. Elle était drôle, elle pouvait paraître insensible mais elle avait à cœur le bonheur des gens qu'elle aimait.

Cela la rendait souvent intrusive mais chacun semblait accepter ce trait de caractère venant de Pansy. Lorsqu'elle dépassait les bornes, il n'était pas rare de voir deux de leurs amis échanger un regard agacé qui doucement se transformait en regard amusé. Ils comprenaient et acceptaient tous Pansy comme elle était. Pour la simple et bonne raison que malgré ses gros défauts, elle restait une personne très attachante.

Bien sûr, il n'oubliait pas qu'à Poudlard, elle avait été horrible mais l'important était ce qu'elle était devenue en grandissant, en murissant. Elle avait complétement chamboulé sa vie et le faisait encore chaque jour. Il avait cru n'aspirer qu'à une vie calme et paisible après la guerre, il l'avait eue mais Pansy avait tout révolutionné. Sa vie était loin d'être paisible mais il ne la changerait pour rien au monde.

Il était occupé à regarder son épouse dormir avec tendresse lorsque celle-ci se redressa en sursaut.

\- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il la connaissait tellement bien qu'il devina aisément qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas une journée paisible du tout. Mais il savait aussi que la journée allait commencer à la perfection, car lorsque Pansy avait une idée, elle aimait fêter ça avant de se lever.

C'est donc avec un sourire plus que satisfait qu'il descendît dans sa cuisine une petite heure plus tard, James dans ses bras, pendant que sa femme se préparait encore. Le survivant installa son fils dans sa chaise haute et lui servit son biberon et de quoi manger.

\- Alors, cette idée ? demanda Harry une fois que Pansy l'eut rejoint.

\- Nous partons en week-end ! décréta-t-elle fière d'elle.

Harry fut surpris, il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus… fou vu l'excitation de Pansy au réveil.

\- C'est une bonne idée, acquiesça Harry.

\- Oui et nous ne partons pas seuls, chantonna-t-elle.

Harry lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, effectivement, elle avait l'air bien trop fière d'elle pour que ça ne soit pas suspect.

\- Drago et Hermione viennent avec nous ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Toi, tu vas encore te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, lança Harry avec un sourire résigné.

\- Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je t'ai épousé, tu es un génie par moment ! railla-t-elle.

\- Je croyais que c'était parce que tu m'aimais, dit-il en feignant la déception.

\- Tu es tellement naïf !

\- C'est mon plus gros défaut, s'amusa-t-il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Pansy.

\- Bon, tu écoutes mon plan de génie ?!

\- Je suis tout ouï ! répondit Harry en s'installant à table.

Pansy s'installa face à lui et lui offrit un sourire calculateur.

\- On part dans la petite maison du sud de la France, commença-t-elle.

\- Mais tu la détestes, tu trouves qu'elle est trop petite, rappela Harry.

\- Justement ! s'exclama-t-elle comme si Harry était demeuré.

\- Je ne vois pas… Oh !

\- Oui, il n'y a que trois chambres. Une pour nous, une pour les enfants et une pour eux ! énuméra-t-elle.

\- Tu penses qu'il suffira juste d'un petit week-end avec un partage de chambre forcé pour tout arranger ? demanda Harry, sceptique.

\- Bien sûr que non, ce serait simplement un bon début. Je connais Drago, il ne résistera pas à…

\- Oui, je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre la suite de cette phrase… Mais qui te dit qu'Hermione…

\- Harry, c'est Drago qui a perdu la mémoire pas Hermione ! S'il est partant elle ne dira pas non… Tu ne l'as jamais entendu vanter les mérites de son mari !

\- Par Merlin, non ! Et je m'en porte à merveille ! s'exclama-t-il dégoûté.

\- Bref, je suis sûr que ça peut marcher parce que si on les laisse faire, on n'est pas prêt de les revoir ensemble !

\- Je ne sais pas si on fait bien de se mêler de ça…

\- Ecoute, je fais ça pour mon filleul…

\- Ton filleul ?

\- Oui, le bébé qu'Hermione attend ! précisa Pansy comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Mais ils n'ont pas encore dit qui seront les parrains et marraines.

\- Crois-moi, ils ne me feront pas le coup de ne pas me choisir une deuxième fois, assura-t-elle.

Harry ricana, sa femme avait mis du temps à accepter le fait que Drago et Hermione choisissent Blaise et lui à sa place.

\- Et toi, tu dois m'aider à convaincre Hermione si elle se montre réticente, pour le bien de ta filleule, conclut Pansy.

\- De toute façon, si je te dis que je ne veux pas m'en mêler, tu ne me lâcheras pas avant que je ne cède, non ?

\- Exactement !

\- Bien, dans ce cas, j'y mettrai tout mon cœur ! Au plus vite ce week-end sera derrière nous, au plus vite tu redeviendras équilibrée mentalement… Enfin, jusqu'à la prochaine fois…

\- Très drôle Potter, très drôle !

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione était occupée à boucler ses affaires et celles de sa fille pour le fameux week-end organisé par Pansy-je-décide-de-tout-Potter. Elle n'avait évidemment pas pu refuser, surtout lorsque son meilleur ami l'eut suppliée du regard. Drago, même privé de certains souvenirs, n'avait pas cherché à discuter, le visage déterminé de Pansy lui ayant indiqué qu'il n'y échapperait pas.

\- Il te reste de la place dans la valise ? demanda Drago les bras chargés de ses propres affaires.

\- Oui, viens.

Le blond s'avança dans la chambre et déposa ses affaires sur celles des deux autres. Hermione réorganisa un peu mieux le tout puis ferma la valise avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Je suis épuisée, avoua-t-elle.

Drago regarda sa montre.

\- Tu peux dormir une petite heure avant que le dragon ne vienne défoncer la porte.

\- Je vais faire ça, approuva-t-elle en s'allongeant.

Drago sourit en la voyant allongée, les yeux fermés et s'empara de la valise pour la mettre par terre puis comme Callie faisait elle aussi la sieste, il décida d'en faire autant. Sauf qu'au lieu de regagner la chambre qu'il occupait depuis son retour chez lui, ce fut aux côtés de la sorcière qu'il prit place.

Depuis le baiser, il avait tenté de respecter une distance convenable mais là, en la regardant comme ça, il n'avait pas pu résister, elle était vraiment adorable lorsqu'elle dormait.

Comme si elle avait senti sa présence, elle s'approcha de lui et passa un bras en travers de son torse. Un instant stupéfait, il se tourna finalement sur le côté en s'emparant de la main de la jeune femme et ferma les yeux un sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit sur sa montre qu'il n'avait dormi que trois quarts d'heure et en se retournant, il se rendit compte qu'Hermione était déjà réveillée et qu'elle le regardait.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

\- Un peu mieux oui, répondit-elle.

Elle ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il faisait dans son lit, par contre, elle posa bien une question.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée la dernière fois ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Ah, les confessions sur l'oreiller… Drago s'en serait bien passé, surtout que normalement, les confessions venaient après le sexe et qu'il n'avait pas eu droit à ce privilège. Il secoua la tête pour éviter que ses idées ne s'égarent plus et décida d'être honnête.

\- J'en avais simplement envie, rien de plus.

Il avait pensé que la sorcière serait vexée qu'il ne parle pas de sentiments mais non, elle acquiesça et se rapprocha de lui. Elle posa sa main sur le visage de Drago et approcha ses lèvres jusqu'à les poser sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux, tendre, beau.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'en ai envie, répondit-elle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'y aurait que toi à avoir le droit de satisfaire ses envies, ajouta-t-elle.

Drago esquissa un sourire en coin et laissa la sorcière s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres de manière moins tendre. Elle agrippa les cheveux du blond et rapprocha son corps du sien alors que Drago soulevait le tee-shirt de la jeune femme pour poser ses mains sur sa taille et remarqua quelque chose.

\- Tu es chaude, dit-il.

\- Toujours dans ce genre de situation avec toi, avoua-t-elle avec malice.

\- Non Granger, tu es vraiment chaude ! s'exclama-t-il en plaquant sa main sur le front de son épouse.

Elle comprit qu'il parlait d'une réelle température et non d'une métaphore sur ses hormones en folie. Elle ne tombait jamais malade et il fallait que l'une des rares fois arrive à ce moment même…

* * *

 **Voilà pour le treizième chapitre.**

 **Haha, je fini encore sur un bon moment, non ?**

 **Bref, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 ***Love***

 **Bizzz.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je ne fais pas faire de long discours, à part pour m'excuser de mon retard. J'ai eu de la famille et j'avoue avoir zappé. Pour ma défense, je suis épuisée XD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonyme :_**

 ** _Lily :_ Merci beaucoup, ça change ma vie XD. Contente que Pansy et Harry te plaise, un jour, je pense faire une fanfic focalisé sur eux.**

 ** _Fan de Twilight :_ Merci beaucoup. non, en effet, ils se débrouillent fort bien seuls XD**

 ** _Luciole :_ Merci beaucoup, non, en effet, je peux te promettre que je l'ai senti passer, malgré la péridurale XD. Haha, le lémon arrive bientôt ;)**

 ** _Cecile:_ Merci, oui, un gros bébé ! Merci pour ton enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir :) L'histoire avance doucement. Oh oui, j'imagine qu'on ne voit pas le temps passer ! Comment s'appelle ton loulou ? Courage pour la rentrée au CP, je suis sûr que je pleurerais quand j'y serais XD**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Drago avait déjà contacté un médicomage lorsque Pansy, Harry et James arrivèrent pour sonner l'heure du départ.

\- On ne vient pas, dit Drago.

\- Ah non Drago, tu ne vas pas me faire ça ?! J'ai tout prévu et…

\- Hermione est malade, on ne peut pas venir ! répliqua celui-ci de mauvaise humeur.

Pansy sut que son meilleur ami ne mentait pas, car son humeur parlait pour lui. A chaque fois qu'il était inquiet, il devenait d'une humeur de Scroutt et mieux valait ne pas le contrarier, même s'il s'agissait de Pansy en face de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda la brune à présent inquiète.

\- Ah ça, si je le savais, je m'inquièterais peut-être un peu moins…

\- Mais il faut que tu contactes Sainte-Mangouste !

\- Merci, déjà fait, lâcha-t-il.

\- Bien. Je peux monter ? demanda la jeune femme sans relever le ton colérique de Drago.

\- Vas-y, mais elle dort probablement.

En effet, Pansy redescendit quelques minutes plus tard à la fois déçue et inquiète.

\- Elle est vraiment bouillante…

\- Je sais mais je n'ose rien lui donner avec la grossesse…

\- Oui, tu fais bien. Il ne reste qu'à attendre le médicomage, dit Pansy en haussant les épaules et en s'installant dans le canapé.

Callie qui était assise dans un des fauteuils se leva et vint se blottir dans les bras de son père, un air triste sur son joli visage. Drago s'en voulut immédiatement de ne pas avoir su maîtriser ses nerfs et de montrer son inquiétude à ce point, il avait dû encore plus inquiéter sa fille à cause de ça.

\- Papa, maman elle va guérir, hein ?

\- Bien sûr trésor…

\- Alors pourquoi tu as été méchant avec tatie Pansy ?

\- Parce que parfois, je suis un peu idiot mais chut, ça reste entre toi et moi, confia-t-il à l'oreille de sa fille, ce qui la fit rire.

\- Tout le monde le sait déjà ça, intervint Pansy avec un rictus pour montrer qu'elle avait parfaitement entendu.

Drago ne commenta mais un sourire en coin fleurit sur ses lèvres. Harry tournait en rond dans le salon, très inquiet lui aussi, comme à chaque fois que l'un de ses proches avait un problème et Hermione était l'une des personnes les plus importante de sa vie. Drago, qui commençait à être agacé de le voir bouger dans tous les sens pour rien allait lui lancer une réplique acerbe mais l'arrivée du médicomage l'en empêcha.

Il accompagna le professionnel de santé jusqu'à la chambre où était allongée Hermione, suivi par tous les autres et attendit, un peu à l'écart pour que le médicomage ait de la place. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité mais qui n'était en réalité qu'une dizaine de minutes, l'homme se tourna vers le blond.

\- Il s'agit d'une fièvre magique, ce n'est pas contagieux. Cela fait peur parce que la fièvre est soudaine mais ça ne dure pas longtemps, commença-t-il.

\- C'est grave ? demanda Drago.

\- Pas vraiment, si vous suivez mes conseils…

\- Bien sûr que je vais suivre vos conseils !

Pansy posa une main sur l'épaule du blond pour l'inciter au calme et Callie mit sa main dans la sienne comme si elle aussi avait compris que cela calmerait son père.

\- Pardon, continuez, dit-il plus poliment.

\- En raison de sa grossesse, il nous est impossible de lui donner les potions qui pourraient la guérir instantanément et ce type de fièvre empire lorsqu'elle est traitée par des sorts. Donc tout ce qu'i faire c'est rester auprès de votre épouse et veiller à répondre à ses besoins. Elle oscillera entre froid et chaud et donc vous devrez vous adapter.

Drago acquiesça et le médicomage continua.

\- Je pourrais la faire hospitaliser mais le service des virus et microbes magique est le dernier endroit où devrait se trouver une femme enceinte s'il y a d'autres solutions.

Drago acquiesça une fois de plus.

\- Voilà, je n'ai rien à ajouter. La réchauffer ou la refroidir, ne surtout pas user de magie pour le faire… Ah oui, bien évidemment, veiller à ce qu'elle s'hydrate régulièrement et à ce qu'elle mange aussi, même si elle ne le veut pas.

\- D'accord, merci.

Le médicomage tendit son numéro personnel à Drago au cas où, mais lui assura qu'il y avait peu de chances que cela soit nécessaire et partit.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir ? demanda Pansy.

\- Oui, ça va aller.

\- On pourrait rester… proposa Harry.

\- Non, ça va aller, répéta Drago.

\- Laisse-nous au moins emmener Callie, tu n'aurais qu'à t'occuper d'Hermione, insista Harry.

Drago s'était attendu à ce qu'il insiste vu le lien qu'il y avait entre lui et Hermione, il fut très surpris et satisfait que le Survivant cède aussi facilement.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, c'est vrai que ça serait plus simple pour moi.

\- Bien sûr que ça ne nous dérange pas ! s'exclama Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais papa, je veux rester avec toi et maman moi ! se plaignit la petite fille avec des larmes dans les yeux.

Drago n'avait aucun souvenir de sa fille avec des larmes dans les yeux et par Salazar, c'était difficile à tolérer. Sa fille faisait déjà presque ce qu'elle voulait de lui sans yeux humides alors rester ferme dans ces circonstances était extrêmement compliqué. Il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et plongea dans ses yeux gris tellement similaire aux siens.

\- Chérie, je vais devoir m'occuper de ta maman et je n'aurais pas le temps de bien m'occuper de toi…

\- Mais je pourrais t'aider !

\- Non trésor, je préfère que tu ailles avec tatie Pansy et ton parrain…

\- Mais…

\- Je ne changerai pas d'avis, dit-il fermement.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler et Drago posa sa main sur la joue de Callie.

\- Tu vas bien t'amuser avec eux. Je suis sûr que ton parrain sera ravi de te faire voler…

\- Evidement et en plus, il y a la mer là où on va. Je te promets que tu rentreras vite, intervint Harry.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien me faire plaisir et t'amuser ? Pendant ce temps, je te promets que je prendrais bien soin de ta maman, dit Drago.

La petite fixa un instant son père avant d'acquiescer.

\- J'ai le droit à un câlin ? demanda le papa avec un sourire en coin.

Callie lui offrit un petit sourire et entoura le cou de son père de ses petits bras avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Pansy pendant ce temps était déjà en train de fouiller dans la valise préparée plus tôt par Hermione pour en extraire les vêtements de l'enfant. Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient partis et Drago s'installa dans le fauteuil de la chambre en attendant qu'Hermione se réveille. Ce qu'elle fit moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, en sueur.

\- J'ai chaud, murmura-t-elle en écartant les couvertures et en tentant de se redresser.

Drago se leva et s'assit sur le lit, à ses côtés, une main sur son front. D'accord le médicomage lui avait dit qu'au final, ce n'était pas bien grave mais sa température restait très impressionnante.

\- Tu as une fièvre magique, expliqua-t-il.

L'information sembla mettre du temps à atteindre Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'acquiesce en se remettant sur les oreillers.

\- Donc pas de sort de refroidissement ou de réchauffement et vu que je suis enceinte, pas de potion non plus…

Drago lui lança un regard amusé.

\- Je ne devrais même pas être surpris que tu en saches autant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Miss-je-sais-tout, répondit-elle faiblement.

\- Oui. Tu veux un bain froid ? proposa-t-il.

\- Je veux bien.

\- Ne bouge pas, je m'en occupe.

Il commença à faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire et revint dans la chambre, quelque peu gêné.

\- Hum… tu te sens capable de te déshabiller ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'arrive même pas à me lever, répondit-elle.

\- Je vais devoir le faire alors. Je vais aussi devoir te porter jusqu'à là-bas…

\- Il n'y a que toi que ça gêne, je te rappelle que…

\- Nous sommes mariés, je sais, termina-t-il pour une fois plus amusé que contrarié.

Il commença donc à dévêtir la sorcière mais décida de lui laisser ses sous-vêtements et la porta jusqu'à la déposer dans la baignoire. Une fois dans l'eau fraîche, elle soupira de bien-être et ferma les yeux.

\- Merci.

Drago acquiesça et se rendit compte qu'elle ne le verrait pas.

\- De rien.

Le sorcier fit apparaître un fauteuil, il était hors de question qu'il la laisse sans surveillance alors qu'elle semblait s'endormir. Elle pourrait se noyer sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Drago la regarda alors se détendre peu à peu, peut-être était-elle déjà rendormie. C'était la première fois qu'il avait à s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que lui, en dehors de sa fille bien sûr mais elle était sa fille, il n'y avait rien de surprenant à ce qu'il y prenne plaisir. Mais en s'occupant d'Hermione, il remarqua que cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire.

Il réalisa soudain qu'il aurait pu demander à ses parents de lui prêter un elfe, ils auraient accepté et Drago aurait été plus tranquille. Mais il était hors de question de confier la sorcière à quelqu'un d'autre s'il pouvait s'en occuper lui-même.

Il ne se souvenait peut-être de rien concernant leur mariage mais elle était importante pour lui et ce même si elle n'avait pas été enceinte.

Plus tard, lorsque Drago vit la sorcière replier ses bras et ses jambes sur elle dans son sommeil, il sut qu'elle en avait fini d'avoir chaud. Ne pouvant lui lancer de sort de séchage, il s'empara d'une grande serviette et fit de son mieux pour l'extraire de la baignoire. Il replia la serviette sur elle et la serra contre lui jusqu'à la déposer dans le lit.

\- Papa ? appela Hermione en ouvrant doucement les yeux.

Drago s'assit à ses côtés et dégagea des cheveux mouillés du visage de la jeune femme.

\- Non, non, c'est moi, Drago.

\- Oh… je crois que je divague.

\- C'est fort possible, railla-t-il.

\- C'est que je me souvenais d'une grippe que j'avais eue à huit ans. Mon père aussi avait dû me porter jusqu'à mon lit, raconta-t-elle doucement.

\- Hum, ça a dû être plus simple pour lui. Tu étais plus petite et surtout, plus légère, fit remarquer Drago avec un rictus.

\- Hey ! Je ne suis pas lourde, protesta-t-elle en donnant un faible coup sur l'épaule du blond.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire et commença à caresser le visage de la sorcière sans même sans rendre compte.

\- Drago ? appela-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu me lirais quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui, ta voix m'apaise.

\- D'abord, je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger et je lirai lorsque tu auras terminé…

\- Je n'ai pas faim puis je n'ai pas trop confiance en tes talents culinaires…

\- Fais-moi confiance, insista-t-il.

\- Bien !

Drago se leva et descendit à la cuisine, seulement, elle n'avait pas tort, il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire et surtout, comment le faire. Finalement, il demanda à l'un des elfes de ses parents de lui préparer une soupe, il s'occupa de préparer du thé et des petits pains pendant ce temps. Lorsque tout fut prêt, il remonta avec un plateau.

Hermione fit l'effort de tout manger et il posa le plateau sous la table de chevet.

\- La soupe était délicieuse, commença-t-elle.

Le blond eut un sourire en coin.

\- Tu remercieras l'elfe à qui tu l'as demandé de ma part, termina-t-elle.

\- Comment tu as su ?

\- Tu n'as jamais su cuisiner, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Bon, tu as rempli ta part du marché, à moi d'honorer la mienne, marmonna-t-il.

Drago soupira et prit le livre posé sur la table de chevet de son épouse. Décidé à ne pas rester des heures à lire dans cette position, il fit le tour du lit et s'y allongea en se mettant, lui aussi sous les couvertures.

\- Merci, dit-elle avant qu'il ne commence.

Drago débuta alors sa lecture et Hermione vint se blottir contre lui, la tête sur son torse et une main sur son ventre. Il ne savait même pas si elle s'en rendait compte mais elle le caressait doucement. Cependant, il ne lui fit pas remarquer et continua sa lecture jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'elle était endormie.

Sa respiration était plus calme et ses caresses avaient cessées. La nuit étant tombée et n'ayant aucune envie de la réveiller, il se contenta de bouger doucement pour trouver une position plus confortable et décida de dormir, la sorcière dans ses bras.

Bien sûr, pour lui, ce n'était que pour veiller sur elle. Dans une telle position, il se réveillerait forcément si elle bougeait, c'était seulement une volonté de bien faire les choses. Il ne tirait aucun plaisir à l'avoir dans ses bras… Il soupira, il était tellement plus facile de mentir à autrui qu'à soi-même.

Il se réveilla après ce qui lui semblait quelques minutes de sommeil et se redressa en sursaut lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était seul au lit. Il alluma les lumières pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas dans la pièce et vit qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas.

\- Hermione ?! s'écria-t-il.

\- Toilettes, répondit celle-ci en faisant un effort pour qu'il l'entende.

Il soupira, rassuré et se laissa retomber sur les coussins. Il la vit revenir quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un pyjama très laid mais qui avait l'air chaud, en se soutenant aux murs pour finalement se laisser tomber sur le lit. Avec précaution, il la recouvrit une fois qu'elle fut allongée.

\- Tu aurais pu me réveiller au lieu de ramper jusque là-bas, ronchonna-t-il.

\- Tu ronflais, signe que tu dormais profondément, je n'allais pas te déranger, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Un Malefoy ne ronfle pas, bouda-t-il.

Elle rigola et il lui fit un sourire en coin.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Pas vraiment, j'ai froid, avoua-t-elle.

Il se mit sur le côté et ouvrit les bras, Hermione lui offrit un sourire et vint s'y blottir. Il éteignit les lumières et se laissa doucement aller à s'endormir jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se mette à parler.

\- Merci d'être là.

\- C'est mon rôle.

\- Vu les circonstances tu aurais pu simplement demander à un elfe de t'occuper de moi ou à Harry mais tu es resté, alors merci.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Drago se contenta de resserrer son étreinte.

\- Tu ne te souviens toujours de rien par rapport à moi… à nous ? demanda-t-elle hésitante.

\- C'est assez étrange, j'ai récupéré tous mes souvenirs antérieurs assez facilement. De simples articles ou simplement une situation similaire permettait de tout faire remonter. Pendant un moment je ne voulais pas me souvenir de nous mais j'y pense depuis un moment… Que je le veuille ou non, le fait d'être devenu si proche de toi… Les baisers qu'on a échangés… Ça aurait dû raviver des choses…

\- Peut-être que finalement, tu ne m'aimais pas tant que ça, lâcha-t-elle après un long moment de silence.

Il y a quelques semaines de ça, Drago n'aurait pas réfléchi à deux fois pour lui donner raison, aujourd'hui cependant, il n'en était plus capable.

\- Je ne pense pas que le problème se situe à la force des sentiments qui me liaient aux gens avec qui je partageais mes souvenirs. Je ne me souviens de rien concernant Calliope et pourtant, je suis persuadée de l'aimer. As-tu des raisons de douter de mon amour pour ma fille ?

\- Pas la moindre. Mais comment tu expliques le fait de m'avoir rejetée et d'avoir tout de suite accepté Callie ? Je ne dis pas ça comme un reproche. Je suis heureuse que tu ne l'aies pas repoussée, ce n'est qu'une enfant, mais je me pose la question.

Drago soupira et commença à réfléchir à comment formuler sa réponse.

\- Callie, c'est ma fille et même lorsque j'étais l'abruti que j'étais à quinze ans, je savais déjà quel père je voulais être. Je ne voulais pas simplement un enfant pour perpétuer la lignée comme beaucoup de Sang-pur, mon père m'a longtemps considéré juste comme un héritier et j'en ai souffert. Non, je me suis toujours dit que le jour où j'aurais un enfant, je l'aimerais et je le lui montrerais comme j'aurais aimé que mon père le fasse.

Il sentit Hermione acquiescer et continua.

\- Je ne pouvais qu'aimer Callie, parce qu'elle est ma fille. Toi, c'est différent. Je commence à entrevoir ce qui a pu me plaire en toi mais j'ai évolué depuis mon réveil. Imagine-toi à l'époque de nos quinze ans, aurais-tu pu m'aimer ?

\- Non, répondit honnêtement Hermione.

\- Donc, à mon réveil, j'étais dans une optique où il était impossible que je ressente quelque chose de positif pour toi. Par la suite, c'était simplement lié à moi. J'ai toujours eu peur des sentiments, surtout des sentiments amoureux alors je n'avais pas envie de prendre le risque, termina-t-il.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant je ne sais plus trop.

\- Tu sais, quand tu m'as dit vouloir que je revienne parce que tu voulais tomber amoureux de moi sans tes souvenirs…

\- Oui ?

\- Je savais que tu mentais, avoua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenue alors ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Parce que ton idée, bien que tu l'aies émise pour me manipuler ne m'a pas paru si insensée. Tu es tombé amoureux de moi une fois, pourquoi pas deux ?

\- Donc, pendant que je pensais te manipuler, c'est toi qui le faisais en fait ?

\- N'essaie jamais de jouer contre une Malefoy, s'amusa-t-elle.

Drago ricana.

\- Je ne me souviens peut-être pas de toutes ces années passées à tes côtés mais je peux déjà dire que j'ai eu une très mauvaise influence sur toi, répondit-il tout aussi amusé.

Hermione rigola également.

\- Puisque nous en sommes aux confessions, le coup de la salle de bain, tu l'avais calculé, non ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est moi qui ai déplacé tes cravates. Avant, elles étaient rangées dans le dressing, avec le reste de tes affaires mais je les ai mises dans la salle de bain dès que tu as accepté de m'accompagner…

\- La ruse d'une Serpentard avec l'intelligence d'une Serdaigle.

\- Tu m'en veux ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Pas le moins du monde, je suis même admiratif. Maintenant tu devrais te reposer, je suis mort de fatigue alors toi avec ta fièvre…

\- Bonne nuit, dit-elle avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres du blond.

\- Bonne nuit, dit-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le quatorzième chapitre.**

 **Vous le trouvez long ? Normal, en relisant, juste au moment de poster, j'ai trouvé que le 14 et le 15 allaient bien ensemble, du coup, vous avez en fait deux chapitres pour le prix d'un XD**

 **Avez-vous aimé voir Drago aux petits soins ?**

 **Avez-vous apprécié la discussion ?**

 ***Love***

 **Bizzz.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je sais, j'ai deux jours de retard mais j'ai eu des journées pas mal chargé XD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonyme :_**

 ** _Fan de Twilight : Merci beaucoup. Haha, peut-être que ton nouveau préféré est là ? XD_**

 ** _Littleluna : Bientôt vous aurez des réponses :) Merci._**

 ** _Lily :_ Merci beaucoup, en effet, la maladie tombe à pic et c'est pas fini !**

 ** _Luciole :_ Merci beaucoup, purée, tu as le don pour me toucher à chaque fois avec tes reviews *cœur sur toi***

 ** _Cecile:_ Merci, oui, je sais déjà que je vais pleurer XD. Pour le chapitre, merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Voilà trois jours qu'Hermione était malade, Drago avait très bien pris soin d'elle, un peu trop même. Il ne l'avait pas lâchée d'une semelle. Les seuls moments d'autonomie qu'il lui accordait étaient pour qu'elle se rende aux toilettes.

Seulement, ce matin, elle se sentait mieux et avait besoin de sortir de la chambre. Or, si elle réveillait le blond, il lui interdirait de mettre un pied en dehors du lit, arguant qu'elle avait encore besoin de repos.

Alors doucement, elle tâcha de s'extraire des bras de son mari et sortit doucement du lit. Grâce à Merlin, Drago pouvait avoir le sommeil lourd parfois et c'était le cas aujourd'hui. Elle commença par prendre une bonne douche et par s'habiller d'une robe légère, avant de se diriger vers son labo de potion.

Comme convenu avec la Directrice McGonagall, celle-ci lui avait fait parvenir les fioles préparées par les élèves durant son absence. Elles s'étaient mises au point depuis le malaise qu'avait fait Hermione quelques semaines plus tôt. La Directrice engageait un surveillant et suivait le programme d'enseignement préparé par Hermione, ensuite, elle lui envoyait les travaux et la professeure de potions lui renvoyait les évaluations.

Hermione se mit donc au travail en chantonnant, heureuse de pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose d'autre que manger et dormir.

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, il ressentit une espèce de froid autour de lui. Toujours les yeux fermés, il chercha Hermione de sa main mais ne trouva que le vide.

\- Hermione ? appela-t-il.

Aucune réponse, elle n'était donc pas dans la pièce d'à côté. Mécontent, il se leva et alla tout de même vérifier dans la salle de bain qui était bel et bien vide. Il aurait pu se dire qu'elle avait eu un creux et n'avait pas voulu le déranger mais il commençait à bien la connaître et sut qu'il avait plus de chances de la trouver dans son labo.

Pour lui laisser un peu plus de temps, parce que non, il n'était pas un monstre et il comprenait qu'elle puisse vouloir s'occuper un peu, il commença par prendre une douche et se préparer avant de la rejoindre.

\- Tu te rends compte que malgré l'absence de souvenirs, il ne m'a pas fallu plus de deux mois pour savoir anticiper tes réactions ? demanda-t-il, ronchon, à l'entrée du laboratoire.

\- Bonjour rayon de soleil.

\- Rayon de soleil ?

\- Oui, tu es tellement de bonne humeur au réveil, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Tu devrais te reposer au lieu d'être ici.

\- Mais je me sens mieux et j'avais vraiment besoin de faire quelque chose. En plus, il faut bien que je note mes élèves !

Drago soupira, à moins de la prendre en poids et de l'assommer pour qu'elle reste au lit, il ne parviendrait pas à la faire sortir de ce labo avant qu'elle n'ait terminé.

\- Je peux t'aider ? proposa-t-il pour gagner du temps.

\- Toi ?! demanda-t-elle en se retenant tout juste de rire.

\- Oui moi, je suis très bon en potions, se vexa-t-il.

\- Oh, mais ce n'était pas tes talents de potionniste que je remettais en cause mais ta pédagogie mon cher, railla-t-elle.

Drago ronchonna dans son coin quelques minutes avant que la sorcière ne le regarde, amusée.

\- Vu que je dois éviter de me servir de magie, tu pourrais peut-être m'ouvrir les fioles avec ta baguette au fur et à mesure, je gagnerais du temps, proposa-t-elle.

\- Tu me prends pour ton elfe de maison ?

\- Je pensais que tu voulais m'aider, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Avec un soupir, il s'approcha de la table et attendit que la sorcière ait fini de noter la fiole qu'elle tenait avant de lui en ouvrir une autre et ainsi de suite. Parfois, il faisait quelques réflexions.

\- Sérieusement ?! Effort Exceptionnel ! Je n'aurais pas mis au-delà de Désolant.

\- L'élève s'est loupé d'un ingrédient mais il a quand même réussi à rattraper sa potion. Il a dû faire preuve d'initiative et s'en est très bien sorti, plaida Hermione.

\- Avec des professeurs aussi gentils, on comprend pourquoi les élèves sont de plus en plus médiocres, railla Drago.

\- Je ne suis pas gentille, je suis simplement juste, nuança la sorcière.

La sorcière continua jusqu'à avoir noté la dernière fiole. Drago prit donc sa place et d'un sortilège nettoya tout le poste Alors qu'il se retourna, il bouscula Hermione, qu'il n'avait pas estimé aussi près, et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe sous le choc. Ils se retrouvèrent proches l'un de l'autre et se regardèrent.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, ça va.

Une fois la sorcière stabilisée, il relâcha son bras mais le contact visuel ne se rompit pas et ce fut elle qui mit fin à ce silence plein d'intensité en franchissant le peu de distance qui les séparait en embrassant le blond.

Le baiser n'avait rien de léger comme celui qu'elle lui avait timidement offert chaque soir avant de s'endormir ces quelques nuits passées ensemble. Il était brûlant d'amour mais surtout, brûlant de désir, Drago le ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même et il trouvait ça meilleur que tous les baisers qu'il avait échangés avant.

C'était comme celui qu'ils avaient échangés juste avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'elle avait de la fièvre, il était intense et amenait forcément à plus si on ne l'arrêtait pas. Il se sentait parfaitement bien, à sa place. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivée, du moins, il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Mais peut-être qu'elle n'était pas prête, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé…

\- Hermione… je ne sais pas si… commença-t-il en rompant le baiser mais sans s'éloigner.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi Drago… dit-elle en plongeant de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme.

\- Moi aussi, avoua-t-il.

\- Alors pourquoi hésiter ?

Par Salazar… Il savait qu'il avait de quoi répondre à sa question mais bizarrement, rien ne lui venait, comme si son esprit était déjà centré sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Parce que oui, il en était sûr, il allait faire l'amour à sa femme, ici et tout de suite.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui fondit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il la sentit sourire et elle passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt pour caresser ses côtes. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de lui enlever l'étoffe afin de pouvoir faire courir ses mains sur tout le torse du blond.

\- Ton corps m'a manqué, souffla-t-elle avant de déposer de petits baiser dans sa nuque.

Lui, il ne pouvait pas dire que le corps de la sorcière lui avait manqué, mais il l'avait désiré depuis plusieurs semaines, aucun doute là-dessus. Il descendit ses mains le long de sa taille et fit remonter doucement sa robe jusqu'à la lui enlever. Il prit quelques secondes pour la regarder en sous-vêtement, elle était vraiment magnifique.

Drago passa ses mains dans le dos d'Hermione et dégrafa son soutien-gorge, il fit doucement glisser les bretelles et découvrit sa poitrine, il la prit dans ses mains et la caressa avant d'y passer sa langue. La sorcière gémit et fit passer ses mains dans les cheveux du blond, le pressant un peu plus contre ses seins.

Il remonta en déposant pleins de baisers sur la peau de la jeune femme et s'empara de ses lèvres plus brutalement alors que la sorcière faisait descendre ses mains jusqu'à atteindre le pantalon du blond. Elle défit le bouton et fit glisser la fermeture. Elle fit ensuite descendre le pantalon et le boxer et s'empara de la virilité tendue de son mari qui laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir en sentant la main de la sorcière glisser sur son membre.

N'y tenant plus, il la souleva jusqu'à la poser sur la table de labo et lui ôta sa culotte. Il la rejoignit et se positionna entre ses cuisses, sans la lâcher des yeux, il la pénétra doucement, les faisant gémir à l'unisson.

Hermione passa ses mains autour de la nuque de Drago et le rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rejoignent. Les vas-et-viens du blond se firent plus rapides, moins doux, le désir était urgent tant il avait été refoulé.

Drago n'avait jamais ressenti de plaisir aussi fort ou du moins, il ne s'en souvenait pas mais il comprit que personne ne lui avait menti sur son mariage, nul doute qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se satisfaire ailleurs quand il pouvait prendre un tel plaisir avec sa femme.

Finalement, il comprit que s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ses sentiments, c'était uniquement par sa faute, il n'aurait jamais dû s'obstiner à ce point et lui laisser une chance plus tôt. Il l'aurait moins fait souffrir et il ne se serait pas autant torturé l'esprit.

Il ne se souvenait toujours de rien la concernant, mais comme pour Callie, il avait cette certitude en lui. La certitude qu'il aimait cette femme au-delà de la raison. Il n'avait plus peur, car il n'y avait aucune raison. Il pouvait voir dans les yeux de son épouse le même amour déraisonnable que le sien.

Elle lui offrit un sourire, comme si elle comprenait le cheminement des pensées de son mari et il lui sourit en retour avant de l'embrasser et de se laisser aller à l'orgasme, en même temps qu'elle.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le quinzième chapitre.**

 **Là, je dirais qu'un grand pas a été franchi XD et vous ?**

 ***Love***

 **Bizzz.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je sais, j'ai deux jours de retard (encore) mais bon, vous avez l'habitude maintenant ! XD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonyme :_**

 ** _Fan de Twilight : Merci beaucoup. Avec cette chaleur, c'est difficile XD._**

 ** _Cecile: Merci, je suis contente :)_**

 ** _Lily :_ Merci beaucoup !**

 ** _Luciole :_ Merci beaucoup, Oh oui, on a le droit de rager... ou de baver pour ma part XD**

 **Guest : Merci !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Hermione était dans son lit et avait les yeux clos. Elle profitait des caresses que son mari lui prodiguait dans le dos. Depuis la veille dans le labo de potion, ils semblaient être partis pour rattraper leurs deux mois d'abstinence.

\- Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de te donner du sexe pour te clouer au lit, je me serais dévoué plus tôt, s'amusa-t-il en sachant très bien qu'elle ne dormait plus depuis un petit moment déjà.

Hermione pouffa et se retourna, offrant ainsi une vue royale sur sa poitrine à un Drago captivé. D'ailleurs celui-ci fit courir ses doigts sur le buste de la jeune femme.

\- Si j'avais su que tu te laisserais si facilement convaincre, j'aurais essayé plus tôt, répondit-elle.

\- Tu as des arguments plutôt convaincants, s'amusa Drago en regardant les seins de son épouse.

Hermione pouffa une fois de plus et monta à califourchon sur le sorcier qui posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme alors qu'elle faisait courir un de ses doigts sur le torse du blond.

\- Je pourrais te convaincre une fois de plus, proposa-t-elle avec un sourire malin.

Drago inversa les positions et descendit sa bouche sur la poitrine d'Hermione.

\- Je suis déjà convaincu.

La sorcière gémit en se sentant déjà en feu mais un bruit au rez-de-chaussée les fit revenir à la réalité.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?! demanda Hermione affolée.

\- Dix-huit heures… Par Salazar, ça doit être Potter, Pansy et Callie ! répondit Drago.

Hermione repoussa vivement Drago et attrapa sa robe pendant que celui-ci remettait son boxer et son tee-shirt.

\- Vous êtes là ? s'écria la voix de Pansy du rez-de-chaussée.

\- On arrive ! répondit Drago tout en s'enfilant son pantalon.

Il regarda la sorcière qui était déjà prête et sur le point de quitter la chambre et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Granger, va te recoiffer, tu as la tête d'une femme qui vient de passer…

\- Plus de vingt-quatre heures à prendre son pied, conclut-elle en croisant son regard dans le miroir.

Drago lui offrit un sourire en coin, passa rapidement sa main dans ses propres cheveux, embrassa rapidement la sorcière puis sortit de la chambre. Sans trouver de vraies raisons à cela, ils avaient décidé de ne pas parler de l'évolution de leur relation au cours du week-end passé ensemble. Ils voulaient profiter sans que leur famille et leurs amis, adorables mais trop curieux, ne s'en mêlent.

Drago salua tout de suite sa meilleure amie et adressa un signe de tête à Harry ; il n'était toujours pas très à l'aise avec lui mais le Survivant semblait s'en accommoder. Il prit ensuite Callie dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Tu t'es bien amusée ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui ! On a volé avec parrain et on est allé à la mer. Bébé James il s'est baigné tout nu parce qu'il enlevait toujours le maillot que tatie Pansy lui mettait mais moi j'ai gardé le mien hein !

\- Se baigner à poil, c'est bien un Potter celui-là, aucun savoir-être, railla Drago.

Harry allait répliquer mais déjà, Callie enchainait.

\- Où est Maman ? Elle est plus malade hein ?

\- Non trésor, elle va bientôt arriver, assura Drago.

\- Oh papa, tu t'es fait mal ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda l'enfant en montrant du doigt une marque que Drago avait au cou.

Heureusement l'arrivée d'Hermione le dispensa de donner une réponse parce que sa fille sauta de ses bras pour s'élancer vers sa mère. Cependant, il n'échappa pas au regard ravi de Pansy et à celui moqueur de Potter.

\- Maman ! s'exclama la petite dans les bras de sa mère et en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Bonjour mon ange, répondit Hermione en embrassant les cheveux de sa fille.

\- Tu es guérie ?

\- Oui chérie, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

\- Tant mieux, j'ai eu peur, confia l'enfant.

Hermione déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Papa s'est bien occupé de toi ?

\- Oui, à merveille, répondit Hermione.

Le fait qu'Harry se retienne de rire attira l'attention de la sorcière et elle devina que, elle ne savait pas trop comment, ses deux amis avaient compris à quoi ils avaient passés une partie de leur temps durant l'absence de la fillette.

Bizarrement, Pansy ne chercha pas à isoler les parents pour qu'ils lui en disent plus, elle semblait se contenter de savoir qu'ils avaient remis le couvert.

Ils restèrent un moment ensemble puis le couple Potter repartit avec James, laissant Drago et Hermione avec Callie. La fillette alla ranger la figurine de Quidditch que son parrain lui avait offert et Drago en profita pour s'approcher doucement de son épouse.

\- Hum, je ne sais pas ce que tu as l'intention de faire mais oublie tout de suite, Callie ne va tarder à redescendre, s'amusa la brunette.

Il s'installa à ses côtés sur le divan et commença à l'embrasser doucement, puis plus passionnément et commença à passer une main sur sa cuisse.

\- Drago… gémit Hermione.

La raison de la jeune femme lui soufflait de le repousser mais cela était tellement difficile après les derniers mois passés. Elle se sentait de nouveau comblé et ce sentiment de légèreté qui accompagnait cela était tout à fait délicieux.

\- Dis-moi, par le passé, comment je faisais pour ne pas tenter de te déshabiller à chaque occasion ? demanda-t-il rieur.

Hermione passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son mari et caressa son torse alors qu'il l'embrassait de plus en plus passionnément et que la main sur sa cuisse remontait petit à petit.

\- Hum, je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, j'avais plus de volonté à te repousser, répondit-elle en échangeant leur position.

\- Comment expliques-tu ça ?

\- Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-elle en passant ses mains dans les cheveux blonds.

Des pas dans les escaliers leurs firent reprendre leurs esprits et Hermione s'éloigna à regret, prenant une pose tout à fait naturelle à l'autre bout du canapé. La fillette entra dans la pièce et regarda tour à tour ses parents avant de s'installer entre eux, sans rien dire.

\- Tu veux faire quelque chose ma puce ? demanda Hermione.

\- On peut jouer à la bataille explosive ?

\- Bien sûr, accepta Drago en se levant et en tendant une main à sa fille.

Les deux allèrent se mettre à table et commencèrent à jouer alors qu'Hermione prenait un livre et posait parfois un regard tendre sur les deux personnes qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Elle posa une main sur son ventre en se disant que bientôt, elle aurait trois personnes à chérir.

Son regard croisa celui de Drago et ils se sourirent. Les choses étaient à nouveaux parfaites et cela était arrivées plus rapidement que la sorcière n'aurait osé l'envisager. Bien sûr, il y avait eu beaucoup de souffrance mais cela en valait la peine, rien que pour revoir le regard amoureux de son mari sur elle. Car bien qu'il ne lui ait toujours pas dit « je t'aime », elle pouvait à présent le lire dans ses yeux, comme avant l'accident et ça, ça valait toutes les peines du monde.

\- Ça va ? demanda Drago qui n'arrivait pas à interpréter le regard ému de la jeune femme.

\- A merveille, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Tu as des larmes aux yeux, fit-il remarquer.

\- Les hormones, éluda Hermione.

Le blond la regarda un instant puis Callie réclama son attention sur la partie. Après le repas, chacun alla se coucher dans la chambre qu'il occupait. Drago et Hermione voulant garder encore un peu de discrétion au cas où, firent chambre à part comme avant le départ de Callie.

Seulement, Drago n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il trouvait le lit trop grand, l'odeur des oreillers incommodante et surtout, tout était trop froid. En somme, la présence de son épouse lui manquait. Il s'étonna d'ailleurs de ce fait, après tout, il n'avait passé que trois nuits auprès d'elle. Cependant, maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, ne plus le faire lui semblait étrange, ça n'avait rien de naturel.

En prenant tout de même soin d'enfiler un tee-shirt et un pantalon de nuit, au cas où il croiserait sa fille dans le couloir, il sortit et rejoignit la chambre de la jeune femme. La lumière était éteinte, elle devait certainement dormir. Doucement, il s'approcha du lit et repoussa les couvertures afin de s'installer.

\- Je t'ai eu ! s'écria Callie en lui sautant au cou.

Drago poussa un cri comme il n'avait jamais poussé auparavant et sursauta ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber en arrière, hors du lit, Callie serrée contre lui. La lumière s'alluma soudainement, montrant une Hermione apeurée.

La jeune femme regarda son mari, tombé sur les fesses à côté du lit, sa fille accrochée à son cou et l'air malin de celle-ci. Comprenant doucement ce qu'il venait de se passer, Hermione partit dans un fou rire, imité par Drago, une fois le choc dépassé. Il se redressa en entourant sa fille de ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Drago à Callie.

\- Je voulais dormir avec maman et je t'ai entendu arriver alors j'ai voulu te faire une farce, expliqua-t-elle parfaitement calme.

\- C'est réussi, lâcha Drago en déposant sa fille dans le lit d'Hermione et en s'y allongeant lui-même.

\- Si tu viens voir maman la nuit, ça veut dire que c'est comme avant ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est comme avant mais tout va bien trésor, l'apaisa Drago.

La petite fille lui offrit un sourire radieux et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de faire pareil à sa mère.

\- Est-ce que je peux rester avec vous cette nuit ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Hermione.

La jeune femme éteignit la lumière et se rallongea. Calliope vint se blottir contre elle et Drago se rapprocha. Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de sa fille et sur les lèvres de sa femme avant de se laisser aller au sommeil, comblé.

Il ne se souvenait de rien mais il n'en avait plus vraiment besoin, il pouvait être heureux ainsi, bien qu'une partie de lui regrette à présent ce dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le seizième chapitre.**

 **On continue sur la lancée des amoureux XD**

 **Retour de Callie-jolie aussi ;)**

 ***Love***

 **Bizzz.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Haha, je n'ai qu'un jour de retard cette fois, je m'améliore !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonyme :_**

 ** _Cecile: Merci :) Pour les autres, on ne les reverras pas tout de suite, sauf en coup de vent pour certains._**

 ** _Lily :_ Merci beaucoup ! Haha, je suis contente de savoir pour ton chapitre préféré :)**

 ** _Luciole :_ Merci à toi de la lire. Toutes les phrase qui parlent de Drago sont sexy, trop de classe en lui XD**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Drago descendit avec la valise de sa fille et la tendit à son père pendant qu'Hermione s'accroupissait devant l'enfant.

\- Tu te souviens trésor, tu restes sage et surtout…

\- Pas de caprice, récita Calliope avec lassitude.

Hermione sourit devant l'air blasé de sa fille, dans ces moments-là, elle ressemblait encore plus à son père. Père qui d'ailleurs regardait les deux femmes de sa vie avec un sourire heureux, Lucius aurait plutôt défini ce sourire de niais, mais il était en réalité trop heureux de la bonne tournure des choses pour taquiner son fils à ce sujet.

\- Amuse-toi bien mon ange, finit par dire Hermione en étreignant la fillette.

Callie déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et partit étreindre son père qui lui fit les mêmes recommandations avant de prendre la main de sa grand-mère.

\- Passez un bon séjour et s'il y a le moindre problème…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Narcissa et moi-même avons réussi à gérer celui-ci, tout nous paraît facile depuis, railla Lucius en regardant Drago.

\- J'étais un ange ! se révolta Drago.

\- Bien sûr ! approuva Narcissa avec ironie.

Après un dernier au revoir, Hermione et Drago regardèrent Lucius et Narcissa emmener Calliope pour une quinzaine de jours. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione se séparait de sa fille pour une aussi longue période et elle appréhendait un peu. Surtout que Lucius et Narcissa faisaient partie des personnes qui n'avait pas cédé à la technologie moldue, donc aucun appel, seulement des hiboux pour échanger des nouvelles.

\- Ça va aller ? demanda Drago en voyant la tristesse de son épouse.

\- Oui, ça me fait juste… bizarre, avoua-t-elle.

Drago s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la fièvre et le couple vivait depuis sur un nuage. Drago avait officiellement rejoint la chambre conjugale. Les souvenirs n'étaient toujours pas revenus, mis à part quelques bribes en désordre, mais il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour aimer sa femme comme il n'avait jamais aimé quiconque, même s'il ne lui avait toujours pas dit en mot.

\- Je peux peut-être te changer les idées en te montrant les avantages d'être seuls pendant quinze jours, proposa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je suis curieuse, s'amusa la jeune femme.

Drago prit le menton de son épouse entre ses doigts et lui offrit un baiser qui était tout sauf chaste. Il la guida à l'intérieur et referma derrière lui avant de s'emparer à nouveau des lèvres d'Hermione. Il la conduisit jusqu'au salon où il l'allongea sur le divan.

\- Tu vois, là, on n'a pas à s'inquiéter de voir Callie débarquer, expliqua-t-il en lui ôtant sa robe.

Hermione pouffa tout en se redressant un peu pour enlever le tee-shirt que portait son homme.

\- Oui, je vois, dit-elle.

Drago descendit en une cascade de baiser jusqu'à la poitrine d'Hermione qui gémit de plaisir jusqu'au moment où Pansy sortit par la cheminée.

\- Par Salazar ! s'écria Drago.

\- Merlin ! s'exclama Hermione en ramenant sa robe pour cacher sa nudité.

\- Hum, ça fait plaisir de voir que les choses sont reparties entre vous, mais j'avais oublié à quel point vous aviez tendance à faire l'amour n'importe où et surtout à n'importe quelle heure… s'amusa Pansy en cachant ses yeux.

\- J'aurais dû demander à mes parents de l'emmener elle aussi, ronchonna Drago en remettant son tee-shirt.

Hermione remit sa robe et s'assit sur le canapé, les joues encore rouges. Harry arriva à ce moment-là et la jeune femme fut heureuse qu'il ne soit pas arrivé en même temps que son épouse, cela aurait été encore plus gênant.

\- Désolé, j'avais oublié ma baguette, expliqua Harry à Pansy.

\- Oh ça tombe bien, tu n'aurais pas aimé voir ce que j'ai vu, s'amusa l'ancienne Serpentard.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Harry sans comprendre.

\- Oh, ils étaient en train de… commença la brune.

\- Oui, bon, vous êtes là pourquoi ? l'interrompit Drago.

Pansy pouffa et Harry devint gêné en comprenant ce qu'avait interrompu son épouse et en effet, il était heureux d'avoir été retardé. Savoir que celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur avait une vie sexuelle était une chose, le voir, c'en était une autre.

\- Je suis enceinte ! s'exclama Pansy.

Hermione bondit de joie et alla enlacer son amie et son meilleur ami. Drago se contenta de félicitations orales mais non moins sincères.

\- De combien ? demanda Hermione.

\- Seulement deux mois mais on se languissait de vous l'annoncer, expliqua Pansy.

Les deux couples burent un verre ensemble pour fêter la nouvelle, les deux femmes avec un verre de jus d'orange. Le couple s'excusa ensuite, ils devaient rejoindre les Parkinson pour le déjeuner et leur annoncer la nouvelle, laissant Drago et Hermione à nouveau seuls.

\- Un Potter de plus… fit semblant de râler Drago.

\- Arrête ça, tu adores ton filleul !

\- James est mon filleul ?! s'étonna le blond.

\- Personne ne te l'avait rappelé ?

\- Non !

\- Eh bien oui et moi je suis la marraine, ajouta Hermione.

\- Je pensais que Potter aurait voulu Weasmoche…

\- Ronald, sera probablement le parrain de l'enfant à venir. Pour le premier, Harry a choisi la marraine et Pansy, le parrain, expliqua Hermione.

\- En parlant de ça, nous n'avons pas discuté du parrain et de la marraine pour notre garçon, fit remarquer Drago.

\- Hum… Pansy, pour commencer.

Le blond acquiesça.

\- Pour le parrain, je dirais Théo, proposa Hermione.

Le blond se renfrogna.

\- Je préfèrerais encore Weasmoche !

\- Vendu ! s'exclama Hermione.

Drago la regarda avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu voulais Weasmoche depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-il.

\- L'un ou l'autre mais tu sais que ta jalousie envers Théo n'est pas du tout justifiée ?

\- Ecoute, je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi mais… j'ai un souci avec lui. Il n'est pas net…

Il ne l'avait pas revu beaucoup de fois depuis sa visite sur le chemin de Traverse mais à chaque fois, un malaise le prenait. Quelque chose chez Théo le dérangeait sans arriver à trouver quoi… c'était un sentiment étrange.

Toutefois, il préférait se fier à son ressenti. Quand il voyait Callie et Hermione, même sans souvenirs, il savait qu'il les aimait, alors s'il ne sentait pas Théo, il devait y avoir des raisons.

\- Il est ton ami, je ne comprends pas…

\- Je ne comprends pas non plus mais c'est comme ça. Maintenant, je voudrais reprendre les choses où nous avons dû les interrompre, dit-il en ramenant Hermione à lui.

La jeune femme s'installa à califourchon sur lui et lui enleva de nouveau son tee-shirt. Lui souleva sa robe et l'envoya voler par terre. Ils firent l'amour sur le canapé et s'allongèrent tous les deux, collés l'un à l'autre en raison du peu de place disponible.

La jeune femme tendit ses lèvres pour échanger un baiser avec son homme.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il en la regardant.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle sincèrement touchée.

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis la jeune femme émit un petit rire.

\- Quoi ? demanda Drago.

\- Tu auras perdu deux fois, souligna-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Perdu ?

Hermione se souvint alors qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

\- Quand notre relation a commencé, la première fois, tu ne voulais pas entendre parler de sentiments et tu avais décrété que le premier qui dirait je t'aime aurait perdu, expliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est bien moi qui peut avoir des idées aussi nulles ! Mais je pense que malgré tout, je n'ai rien perdu du tout, dit-il avant d'embrasser Hermione.

Certes, il prenait la moindre occasion qui se présentait pour lui faire l'amour mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il aimait faire avec elle. Il aimait rire, parler… Il aimait tout faire avec elle en fait, c'était peut-être cela qui rendait le sexe aussi jouissif, ils partageaient absolument tout.

\- Techniquement, tu as quand même perdu deux fois, railla la jeune femme.

Il caressa la joue de son épouse et la serra contre lui.

\- Je suis pourtant mauvais joueur en temps normal mais là, je ne regrette pas d'avoir perdu. Par contre, j'espère qu'un jour je pourrais récupérer mes souvenirs d'avant.

\- Apparemment, tu n'en as pas eu besoin, fit remarquer Hermione.

\- Oui, mais j'aimerais me souvenir de tout concernant nos débuts au moins je pourrais vraiment dire que je suis tombé amoureux de toi deux fois…

\- C'est officiel Monsieur Malefoy, tu détiens à présent le record de mièvrerie de notre couple, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Je suis sûr que tu mens… Je ne me souviens pas mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai cette certitude que tu as fait quelque chose d'incroyablement romantique… J'ai raison ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle rougit mais pourtant elle ne lui donna pas tort, bien au contraire.

\- Tu veux voir ? demanda-t-elle.

Il avait souvent refusé de voir les souvenirs appartenant à Hermione mais maintenant qu'il était sûr de l'aimer et qu'il n'en avait plus peur, pourquoi refuser ?

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Vas-y, utilise la legilimancie, dit la jeune femme.

Drago sortit sa baguette et entra dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Il vit plein d'images d'elle et de lui défiler avant de se retrouver sur un terrain nu, le même terrain sur lequel était à présent construite leur maison, le terrain sur lequel il se trouvait en ce moment même, il reconnaissait la vue sur Pré-au-Lard. Il vit alors ce qu'avait fait Hermione pour lui prouver son amour et son engagement envers lui. Il en fut touché et ému, apparemment autant que le lui de l'époque. Il fut éjecté de l'esprit de la jeune femme alors qu'elle commençait à se déshabiller, lui qui l'attendait sur un matelas invoqué à même le sol.

\- Juste au moment où ça devenait intéressant, railla-t-il.

\- Hum, hum, pas de sextape mon cher, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Merci, dit-il plus sérieusement.

\- De rien, ce n'est pas grand-chose…

\- Non, je ne te remercie pas d'avoir partagé ton souvenir, enfin si, mais je ne parlais pas de ça. Merci de m'aimer comme tu m'aimes depuis le début. Merci aussi d'avoir été patiente avec moi après l'accident. J'ai été horrible et pourtant tu es là, comme si de rien était…

Elle lui offrit un sourire et l'embrassa.

\- Je suis là parce que tu en vaux la peine et le reste n'est pas de ta faute, dit-elle sérieusement. Puis je savais déjà en t'épousant que tu avais été un crétin, alors j'ai fait avec, s'amusa-t-elle ensuite.

\- Hum, un Malefoy n'est pas crétin, il est simplement…

\- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, exigea-t-elle.

Avec un sourire, il répondit à sa demande et la laissa prendre les rênes du deuxième round. Une chose de plus qu'il aimait dans sa relation avec Hermione, c'est qu'elle était aussi demandeuse que lui.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le dix septième chapitre.**

 **Et voilà, Callie revient au chapitre d'avant puis la voilà qui s'en va de nouveau XD**

 **Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de tout ça ?**

 ***Love***

 **Bizzz.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je m'aperçois que c'est carrément une semaine de retard que j'ai, ça craint. Je suis vraiment désolé mais entre le bébé, la maison, l'écriture et les publications... Bah j'oublie parfois des choses... Plein de bisous pour me faire pardonner.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonyme :_**

 ** _Luciole : Merci beaucoup, malheureusement, je ne prévois de nouveau grand rebondissement à part la résolution de ce qui est déjà en cours. Du coup, tu as raison, la fin approche mais la prochaine Dramione en est déjà à onze chapitre et tout le plan est écrit, alors que je n'ai pas encore terminé d'écrire celle-ci XD. Onze chapitre écrit pour la prochaine sur une trentaine de prévu par contre, elle n'a toujours pas de titres XD. Enfin bref, merci ;)_**

 ** _Lily : Merci beaucoup ! Haha, on verra si tu as raison ;)_**

 ** _Cecile: Merci :) Contente que tu aimes Pansy ;) Pour la chaleur bah je fais ce que je peux (ventilo, brumisateur) donc ça va, merci :)_**

 _ **Jessie : Merci pour toutes tes reviews sur les chapitres :)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

Drago était endormi et faisait un rêve très plaisant de lui et Hermione. Il était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un souvenir.

 ** _Flashback_**

\- Tu es magnifique, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux, avant de l'embrasser tendrement, trop tendrement.

\- Drago ?

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en la regardant, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Fais-moi voir les étoiles.

\- Comme si je pouvais échouer à cette demande, répondit-il avec toute l'arrogance dont il savait faire preuve.

\- Tu es tellement prétentieux, dit-elle en secouant doucement la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Réaliste, ma belle, réaliste, corrigea-t-il.

\- Allez, fais de ton mieux Malefoy, s'amusa-t-elle.

Il lui offrit ce sourire en coin et elle l'embrassa en accrochant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il se leva en passant une de ses mains sous les fesses de la sorcière pour qu'elle ne tombe pas et la conduisit jusqu'au lit. Il la déposa doucement tout en se mettant sur elle.

Il embrassa ses lèvres, son cou, sa poitrine, puis l'attira à lui en position assise afin de dégrafer ce déshabillé fort séduisant mais qui devenait superflu. Une fois la sorcière nue, il l'allongea et ôta son propre tee-shirt pour pouvoir sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Il l'embrassa et caressa sa langue à l'aide de la sienne, pendant qu'une de ses mains caressait sa poitrine.

Elle gémit lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche et une des mains de Drago sur sa poitrine. Elle gémit un peu plus lorsqu'elle sentit les baisers descendre de plus en plus bas jusqu'à son intimité. Drago ne mit pas longtemps avant de voir les mains de la sorcière se crisper sur le drap et à sentir son corps se tendre avant qu'un cri magnifique lui échappe. Il remonta alors rapidement sur elle en se délestant de son boxer et l'embrassa tout en la pénétrant. Ses va-et-vient étaient doux et tendres. Cela était rare, mais aujourd'hui il avait besoin de douceur.

\- Drago…, dit-elle haletante.

 ** _Fin du flashback_**

\- Drago !

Alors que dans son rêve il approchait délicieusement de la délivrance, il sentit une main le secouer sans ménagement.

\- Hermione… ronchonna-t-il.

Quoi que, ce n'était pas plus mal, il pourrait avoir en vrai ce qu'il désirait en rêve. Il ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri de stupeur tout en sautant de l'autre côté du lit.

\- Potter ?! Non mais t'es pas bien de venir dans ma chambre !

\- Désolé mais je dois te voir avant d'aller au boulot et tu n'avais pas l'air prêt à te sortir du lit. Hermione étant partie, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de venir te réveiller moi-même, expliqua Harry.

Drago marmonna dans son oreiller, faisant rire Harry.

\- Je suis d'autant plus désolé que j'ai l'impression d'avoir interrompu un rêve plutôt chaud. Tu gémissais comme un adolescent, c'était plutôt gênant à entendre, se moqua le Survivant.

\- Ta gueule Potter. Un Malefoy ne gémit pas puis si tu n'es pas sorti de cette chambre dans les trente secondes qui viennent je t'assure que je fais de ma meilleure amie une veuve, menaça le blond.

\- Me voilà terrifié ! Bon, dépêche-toi, je t'attends en bas, dit Harry avant de laisser Drago seul.

Celui-ci se leva et soupira en découvrant son érection matinale. Après une bonne douche froide, il s'habilla et descendit rejoindre cet enquiquineur de Potter qui avait tout de même préparé du café.

\- Merci, dit Drago en prenant la tasse qu'Harry lui tendait.

\- De rien.

\- Bon, tu es venu pour quoi ? A part me préparer le café chez moi, demanda le blond en s'asseyant.

\- A propos du boulot, répondit Harry.

Avec ses souvenirs manquants, la grossesse d'Hermione puis sa relation avec elle, il avait complétement mis de côté son métier. Devait-il reprendre ? Serait-il capable de bien travailler sans les souvenirs qui allaient avec ?

\- Rassures-toi, tu as encore quinze jours avant ta reprise mais je voulais juste lancer le sujet parce que je devine assez facilement qu'avec tout le reste, tu as dû mettre ça de côté. Je ne voulais pas que tu te retrouves pris au dépourvu, expliqua le Survivant.

Drago acquiesça sans savoir quoi dire.

\- Tu étais sur une enquête en solo. Tu devais infiltrer une organisation montante. Je suppose que tu as été découvert et que c'est à cause d'eux que tu as perdu tes souvenirs. Le problème, c'est qu'étant seul sur l'enquête, je ne sais rien d'autre. Ni sur leur motivation, ni sur ce qui t'a amené dans ce lit d'hôpital.

\- Tu as besoin de mes souvenirs concernant l'enquête, devina Drago.

\- Oui, sans savoir ce qu'ils veulent, l'enquête sur ce qu'il t'est arrivé reste au point mort…

\- Il y a une enquête ?!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel comme si la question de Drago était idiote, ce qui était un peu le cas.

\- Tu as été retrouvé en sang, quasiment mort, au fond d'une ruelle proche du chemin de Traverse, sans souvenirs, bien sûr qu'il y a une enquête !

\- En sang ?

A son réveil, il était en pleine forme, hormis son petit problème de mémoire.

\- N'oublie pas que lorsque tu t'es réveillé, ça faisait un mois que tu étais hospitalisé. Les potions avaient déjà fait des miracles mais je t'ai retrouvé dans un état… expliqua Harry sans réprimer un frisson d'horreur.

Drago aurait pu lui demander de partager ce souvenir avec lui mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas envie de découvrir l'état dans lequel Potter l'avait retrouvé.

\- Je vais tacher de me concentrer sur le travail, me souvenir de ce que je peux pour être prêt avant ma reprise, assura Drago.

\- Bien, je ne t'en demande pas plus, dit Harry.

Drago resservit des cafés et se réinstalla.

\- Alors, c'est aujourd'hui que Callie rentre ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Oui, en fin d'après-midi. J'ai apprécié de me retrouver seul avec ma femme mais je me languis quand même de son retour, Hermione devenait intenable loin de sa fille, railla Drago.

\- Avoue que Callie te manque aussi, s'amusa Harry.

Drago eut un sourire en coin.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, céda le blond.

\- C'est pareil pour moi avec James tu sais. Il me rend dingue mais d'une force ! Seulement, quand il part avec les parents de Pansy, il me manque au bout de deux jours, avoua Harry.

\- Ouais, ils sont chiants mais attachants, conclut Drago avec un sourire en coin.

\- C'est ça, approuva le Survivant.

Harry regarda sa montre et termina son café d'une traite.

\- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, dit-il en se levant.

Drago acquiesça et regarda le Survivant partir. Il attendit ensuite qu'Hermione revienne, elle l'avait prévenu qu'elle sortirait le matin pour acheter de quoi préparer le gâteau préféré de Callie. Une fois de retour, il la regarda faire puis les deux allèrent s'installer dans le jardin, profitant de la chaleur mais aussi de leurs derniers moments de tranquillité.

C'était amusant de voir le contraste entre leur impatience de revoir leur fille et la joie de profiter de leurs derniers moments de paix rien qu'à deux. Cependant, à peine la fillette passa les grilles de la propriété, en compagnie de ses grands-parents, qu'il ne resta plus que la joie de la retrouver, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Callie courut dans les bras de ses parents et les embrassa à tour de rôle.

\- Maman, t'as encore grossi ! fit-elle remarquer une fois les embrassades terminées.

Drago pouffa mais Hermione l'arrêta d'un regard noir.

\- Elle a six ans, je ne peux pas m'en prendre à elle mais toi, tu devrais te méfier, prévint-elle.

\- Tu es magnifique et je t'aime, lui chuchota Drago à l'oreille.

La jeune femme tâcha de garder un visage mécontent mais le sourire de son mari la fit craquer et elle lui sourit en retour.

\- Alors tu t'es bien amusée chérie ? demanda Drago à sa fille.

\- Oui, trop !

Et elle se lança dans le détail des quinze jours qui venaient de s'écouler. Les trois rentrèrent, accompagnés des parents de Drago afin de manger le gâteau préparé par Hermione, sans arrêter d'écouter le rapport de la fillette.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le dix septième chapitre.**

 **Harry qui surprend Drago en plein rêve érotique ;)**

 **Re-retour de Callie ;)**

 **Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de tout ça ?**

 ***Love***

 **Bizzz.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Encore une fois, je suis en retard... Cette fois, je vais me faire pardonner en postant le chapitre suivant, au plus tard, lundi. Ça rattrapera un peu ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonyme :_**

 ** _Lily : Merci beaucoup !_**

 ** _Luciole : Merci beaucoup, oui, rassure toi, ceci dit, je ne compte pas la publier avant Septembre. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu de repos XD. Oui, le tout avance tranquillement, j'espère que ça te plaira :)_**

 ** _Debo : Haha, on verra si ton intuition est bonne. Merci !_**

 ** _Cecile: Merci :) Je suis contente que cela te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

Drago était endormi avec Hermione dans ses bras et il était en train de rêver bien qu'au fond de lui il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir.

 ** _Flashback_**

Hermione vint s'installer auprès de lui et le regarda avant de lui demander :

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

\- Oui, répondit-il.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Je préfère te montrer, dit-il en se levant et en lui tendant la main.

Hermione prit la main de Drago, pleine de curiosité, et se laissa emmener en transplanage d'escorte. Ils se retrouvèrent sur un terrain vague d'où la vue était magnifique. Le terrain surplombait Pré-au-Lard et Drago se sentait vraiment nerveux.

Il voyait bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas la raison de leur présence ici et elle ne tarda à lui poser la question.

\- Drago, la vue est magnifique, mais pourquoi tu m'as emmenée ici ?

\- Ce terrain est à nous, annonça-t-il un peu anxieux concernant la réaction d'Hermione.

\- A nous ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

\- Oui, je l'ai repéré il y a un peu plus d'une semaine et j'ai signé le contrat de vente aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-il.

\- Mais pourquoi avoir acheté un terrain ? insista-t-elle.

\- Pour que nous fassions construire notre propre maison. Toi et moi, sans mon père pour nous aider, et sans concession sur mes attentes, expliqua-t-il.

\- Mais Drago, je n'ai absolument pas les moyens d'acheter un terrain ou de faire construire une maison ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Moi je les ai. Mon père m'aura au moins appris à faire de bons placements, répliqua Drago.

\- Dans ce cas, ce sera chez toi, pas chez nous, nuança Hermione.

\- Pour moi, ça ne fait aucune différence, se borna Drago.

\- Nous ne sommes pas mariés, s'amusa Hermione.

\- Un jour, nous le serons, assura-t-il avec certitude.

Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire, stupéfaite par la certitude qui émanait du blond.

\- J'ai enfin compris pourquoi tout était différent avec toi. J'ai toujours eu la phobie de l'engagement simplement parce que les sorcières avec qui je sortais n'étaient pas faites pour moi. Avec toi, tout est différent, justement parce que c'est toi, expliqua-t-il.

Incapable de se retenir, Drago continua.

\- Je ne dis pas que ça arrivera demain, nous sommes jeunes, mais je sais que tu es celle qu'il me faut. Je sais que nous fonderons une famille, et que nous vieillirons ensemble. Je suis certain d'être aussi parfait pour toi que tu l'es pour moi.

Il lui offrit le sourire le plus époustouflant qu'elle ne lui avait jamais, vu et il s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Il eut cependant le choc de voir sa belle avoir un mouvement de recul qui le figea…

 ** _Fin du flashback_**

Drago se réveilla en sursaut et fut rassuré par la chaleur que dégageait la jeune femme. Depuis quelques temps, il n'avait plus aucun doute quant à ses sentiments pour Hermione mais ce souvenir où il lui faisait une déclaration mièvre à souhait et où elle l'avait repoussé était quelque peu déroutant.

Bon, le fait est qu'ils étaient mariés et parents, donc cela c'était arrangé mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que les choses s'étaient déroulées ainsi. Honteusement, il aurait plutôt imaginé l'inverse. Qu'Hermione soit là plus mordue des deux, que ce soit lui qui ait eu peur et qui l'ait repoussée avant de revenir vers elle…

\- Chéri ? appela-t-elle doucement en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Bonjour, dit-il en la regardant.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle avec un sourire immense avant de l'embrasser.

Il lui rendit son baiser et sentit comme à chaque fois son cœur s'emballer. Pourtant, il ne pouvait chasser l'amertume provoqué par le fait qu'elle l'avait repoussé, oui, c'était clairement de la fierté mal placée. Elle dû le ressentir car elle éloigna son visage du sien et le détailla.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ? demanda-t-elle.

Ces simples mots lui rappelèrent un peu plus le souvenir qu'il avait retrouvé en rêve et il se sentit un peu plus vexé.

\- Non, rien, mentit-il.

\- Drago Malefoy, je te connais par cœur alors dis-moi tout, exigea-t-elle.

\- Je dois me lever, tu te souviens, je reprends le travail aujourd'hui, tenta-t-il.

\- Drago, si quelque chose ne va pas, il vaut mieux en parler tout de suite…

\- Bon ok ! Si tu insistes ! céda-t-il avec un gros soupir.

Il lui raconta donc le souvenir qu'il venait de retrouver et Hermione parut soulagée.

\- Tu as toujours été trop susceptible, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Fous-toi de moi en plus !

\- Mais non, tu ne te souviens que de ça mais si on en est là aujourd'hui, c'est bien parce qu'il y a une suite à tout ça. Je ne t'ai pas repoussé parce que je ne t'aimais pas assez mais simplement parce que j'ai eu peur. Après ta déclaration, tu es parti et j'ai réfléchi au pourquoi de ma réaction.

\- Et c'était quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Une simple peur irrationnelle. J'avais peur d'y croire et de te perdre mais mon amour pour toi était plus fort alors j'ai tout fait pour que tu me pardonnes. Le souvenir que j'ai partagé avec toi, celui avec les bougies, c'était pour que tu me pardonnes la réaction que j'avais eue à ta déclaration, expliqua-t-elle.

Il se sentit soulagé, ce qui était tout aussi ridicule que le fait qu'il se soit senti vexé à cause d'un souvenir vieux de huit ans environ. Mais il était ce qu'il était, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Peu envieux de s'éterniser sur ce sujet, le blond se contenta d'embrasser et de remercier Hermione pour avoir insisté afin de savoir quel était son problème et ainsi, avoir réglé les choses avant que ça ne s'envenime.

\- Tu devrais aller te préparer avant d'être vraiment en retard, s'amusa-t-elle alors que le baiser prenait de l'ampleur.

\- J'ai toujours quelques minutes pour toi, répondit-il en la faisant passer sur lui.

\- Contente de le savoir, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Une heure plus tard, c'est un Drago de très bonne humeur qui rejoignit Harry dans le hall du ministère.

\- Tu es en retard, ronchonna le Survivant.

\- J'ai eu du mal à me sortir du lit, avoua le blond avec un sourire en coin.

\- Pitié, ne m'en dis pas plus, râla Harry.

\- Tu es prude Potter ?

\- Non, je n'aime simplement pas imaginer la vie sexuelle de ma meilleure amie, celle que je considère comme ma sœur…

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète donc pas Potter, elle est vierge, nos enfants sont livrés par la cigogne, railla Drago.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de partir vers les ascenseurs suivit par un blond amusé.

Une fois arrivé au bureau des aurors, les deux hommes s'enfermèrent dans le bureau qu'ils partageaient.

\- Tu as réussi à te souvenir d'un ou de plusieurs détails ? demanda le brun sans détour.

\- Rien de probant… Il y a juste une baguette, répondit Drago.

\- Une baguette ? demanda Harry perplexe.

\- Oui, je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi mais chaque fois que j'essaie de me souvenir de ma dernière enquête, il y a cette baguette que je tiens dans mes mains pourtant, ce n'est pas la mienne, elle ne me dit absolument rien… pourtant, je suis persuadé qu'elle est très importante.

Harry pouvait sentir que le blond était contrarié par le peu d'informations qu'il pouvait fournir et il le plaignait, ça ne devait pas être facile de se battre avec sa mémoire.

\- Ce n'est rien Drago, je suis certain que ça te reviendra à un moment donné, inutile de te torturer l'esprit…

\- Ça pourrait être très important…

\- Ça l'est mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois te coller des migraines, insista le brun.

Drago soupira et Harry, pour le distraire, lui parla des dossiers en cours. Ils se plongèrent tous les deux dans les affaires actuelles en attendant d'avoir plus d'informations sur celle qui avait certainement privé Drago d'une partie de ses souvenirs.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, Drago a repris le travail et quelques souvenirs. Qu'en dites-vous ?**

 ***Love***

 **Bizzz.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Bon, je poste plus tard que promis mais vous aurez tout de même le prochain chapitre samedi, alors ça va ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonyme :_**

 ** _Lily : Merci beaucoup !_**

 ** _Luciole : Merci beaucoup, Haha, tu auras ta réponse bien assez tôt vu que la fin est proche ;)_**

 **Fan de Twilight** **_: Haha, no soucis, heureuse de te retrouver ! Tout se passe bien avec bébé mais ça change une vie ;) Pour le meilleur !_**

 ** _Cecile: Merci :) Ha, Callie fait une petite apparition dans ce chapitre ;)_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

La semaine de travail était passée rapidement et au grand énervement de Drago, il n'avait pas avancé au niveau de sa mémoire. Que ce soit ses souvenirs personnels concernant Hermione ou ses souvenirs liés à sa dernière enquête, il ne parvenait à retrouver que des bribes qu'il peinait à remettre en ordre, lorsqu'il y parvenait, ce qui était rare.

Harry se concentrait sur le travail actuel et laissait Drago se concentrer sur l'enquête dont il ne se souvenait plus, sauf lorsqu'il sentait le blond proche de la surchauffe. L'ancien Serpentard pouvait aussi compter sur Hermione qui avait fait beaucoup de recherches sur les troubles de la mémoire depuis l'accident de son mari.

La brune n'avait rien laissé au hasard. Elle avait fait des recherches sur la legilimancie et l'occlumancie, sur les troubles de la mémoire liés aux sortilèges et même sur les causes moldues. Que ce soit une amnésie dûe à une chute ou un accident quelconque ou bien à une intrusion dans l'esprit avec la legilimancie, Hermione en connaissait désormais un rayon sur le sujet.

Seulement, elle n'avait encore rien dit sur le résultat de ses recherches, préférant parler avec une quasi-certitude plutôt que d'émettre des hypothèses qui s'avéreraient fausses et qui mettraient peut-être son mari sur une fausse piste.

Cela faisait des mois qu'elle faisait ses recherches et aujourd'hui, elle allait dire à Drago ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Je suis certaine que ta perte de mémoire est due à la legilimancie, annonça-t-elle alors que Drago refermait la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

Il revenait tout juste du travail tandis qu'Hermione avait passé sa journée dans les livres. Sa vie de professeur lui offrait pas mal de congés, notamment pendant les vacances d'été.

\- Les cas d'amnésie de ce genre sont très rares en legilimancie, dit Drago avec scepticisme.

\- Je le sais ! Mais j'ai fait des recherches. La legilimancie n'a pas vraiment d'effets indésirables sur la mémoire si cela est bien exécuté. Seulement, si le lanceur du sort force trop sur l'esprit et que la cible résiste, la mémoire peut… se casser, en quelque sorte. J'ai trouvé plusieurs exemples de ce que j'avance et ça ressemble à ce que tu décris.

Elle tendit à Drago un dossier contenant les cas dont elle parlait mais le blond lui faisait confiance, il n'avait aucun besoin de passer derrière elle.

\- La mémoire se casse autour des souvenirs violés. Si j'ai raison, celui qui t'a fait ça s'est concentré sur ce qui touchait à ta dernière enquête et tu as dû résister, efficacement, puisque tu es doué en la matière. Résultat, tu n'as plus que des bribes de souvenirs…

\- Comment remédier à ça ?

\- Et bien… Il n'y a pas de remède miracle, ce sont de petites choses qui vont stimuler ta mémoire. Par exemple, tu parles sans arrêt d'une baguette, je pense que si tu venais à en apprendre plus à son sujet, tes souvenirs se feraient plus précis, expliqua-t-elle.

Drago soupira de frustration. En gros, il en savait plus sur la cause de tout ça mais il n'était pas plus avancé pour guérir.

\- Mais attend ! Si tout cela est dû au fait que quelqu'un a forcé ma mémoire pour avoir accès à mes souvenirs concernant l'enquête, pourquoi tous mes souvenirs de toi ou presque sont atteints aussi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Si j'ai raison et que c'est dû à la legilimancie, il n'y a qu'une explication. Non seulement la personne était intéressée par ton enquête mais elle était aussi intéressée... par moi, répondit Hermione, gênée.

Drago se rapprocha et prit sa femme dans ses bras. Il devait vraiment trouver qui avait fait ça. L'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à son épouse lui était intolérable. Même si cela avait entraîné la perte de ses souvenirs, il espérait vraiment s'être défendu suffisamment pour que son agresseur ne parvienne pas à les extraire convenablement. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu voir les moments intimes partagés avec sa femme.

\- Voilà, je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais, enfin, tout ce qui peut t'aider.

\- Merci chérie, tu es merveilleuse, dit Drago en embrassant le front d'Hermione.

Elle rougit de plaisir avant de reprendre.

\- Il faut que tu te prépares, ce soir nous mangeons chez Harry pour son anniversaire, rappela-t-elle.

\- Comme si je ne le voyais pas assez au bureau !

Hermione ricana et laissa son mari monter à l'étage. Il en redescendit une demi-heure, prêt à partir. Les deux amoureux passèrent récupérer Callie chez les parents de Drago et partirent tous les trois pour la villa Potter, la fête se passait dans le jardin. Ils saluèrent Pansy et l'homme de la soirée ainsi que les invités déjà présents.

\- Bon anniversaire Parrain ! s'écria Callie en sautant dans les bras du Survivant.

\- Merci ma chérie, tu m'offres quoi cette année ?

Avec un grand sourire, la petite déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue de Harry.

\- Encore une fois, c'est mon plus beau cadeau, chuchota Harry à l'oreille de l'enfant.

Callie descendit des bras de son parrain pour embrasser Pansy.

\- Tatie, papa et maman m'ont dit que tu allais avoir un autre bébé. Tu crois que ce sera une fille ?

\- Pour l'instant on n'en sait rien ma chérie mais promis, je te le dirai dès que je le saurai, répondit la future maman.

\- Hum, j'espère que ce sera une fille, parce que je vais déjà avoir un frère alors…

La fillette embrassa le reste des invités et s'en alla vers les enfants déjà présents qui jouaient dans l'herbe. Hermione prit place dans une des chaises.

\- Chéri, tu m'apporterais un verre de jus de fruit ? demanda-t-elle à Drago.

Le blond qui vit passer Kreattur allait l'interpeller pour servir Hermione mais le regard sévère que lui adressa la jeune femme l'en dissuada. Il aurait pu le faire quand même mais il ne voulait pas contrarier une femme enceinte, enfin, il ne voulait pas contrarier sa femme tout court à dire vrai. Donc Drago apporta lui-même un verre à Hermione, qui l'embrassa pour le remercier.

Très vite, la brune fut rejointe par Pansy, puis par Lavande et Julia, la nouvelle petite amie de Blaise. Les hommes en firent autant, un peu à l'écart.

\- Je suis vraiment content de voir que ça s'est arrangé entre vous, dit Blaise en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Drago.

Le blond haussa les épaules, peu enclin à avouer qu'il avait été très con à son réveil ce que devina facilement Blaise.

\- Allons, allons, ne t'inquiète pas, nous savons tous que tu peux être très… limité, railla le métis.

\- Je ne suis pas limité, je suis simplement… têtu, corrigea Drago.

Les hommes rigolèrent jusqu'à ce que Théo tende son livre au blond.

\- Tu peux me le garder, je reviens, demanda-t-il.

Drago acquiesça et Théo partit vers la maison.

\- Même pour un anniversaire il doit faire son intéressant en ramenant un livre ? persiffla Drago.

\- C'est Théo, répondit Blaise en haussant les épaules, préférant passer sur l'inimitié du blond envers le brun.

Le blond tourna le livre dans ses mains pour regarder ce que Théo lisait. Il s'agissait de la biographie sur Dumbledore. Le livre n'avait rien de spécial, pourtant, Drago eut comme en flash en regardant la photo du vieil homme.

Il se mit à feuilleter les pages jusqu'à tomber sur une autre photo de l'homme mais cette fois, sa baguette était parfaitement visible et il la reconnut comme étant celle qu'il voyait souvent dans son esprit.

Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi mais la baguette d'Albus Dumbledore était liée à son enquête.

\- Drago ? l'interpella Harry.

\- Oui ? demanda le blond en secouant la tête.

\- Tu as l'air ailleurs.

\- Ce n'est rien, éluda le blond.

Il aurait tout le temps de lui parler de sa découverte le lendemain au boulot. Il rendit son bouquin à Théo et tâcha de s'intéresser à l'anniversaire de Potter.

Il se languissait de pouvoir parler à Harry. Si quelqu'un savait ce qu'était devenue cette baguette après la guerre, c'était bien lui.

Peut-être que dès demain, il en saurait beaucoup plus sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé et surtout, sur qui en était à l'origine.

Il avait tellement besoin de réponses. Il avait aussi besoin d'être certain qu'Hermione ne courrait aucun danger.

* * *

 **Voilà, on en sait plus sur la perte de mémoire de Drago et on avance un tout petit peu dans son enquête !**

 **J'ai terminé d'écrire cette fanfiction et je peux vous dire qu'elle comptera 22 chapitres plus un épilogue. Donc, la fin est toute proche ;)**

 **Ma prochaine Dramione est déjà pas trop mal avancée (13 chapitres) et je prévois de m'avancer encore d'ici sa publication que je ne prévois pas avant Septembre. Je préfère prendre quelques semaines pour moi pour plusieurs raisons. Profiter de mon fils, prendre un peu d'avance sur la Dramione et écrire d'autres choses sans me mettre de pressions ;)**

 **Je vois bien que j'ai du mal à tenir les délais et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir le chapitre à poster, je n'y pense tout simplement plus par certains moments et ces quelques semaines devraient me permettre de me recentrer ;)**

 **Sur ma page Facebook (Mery-Alice Gilbert), je compte vous parler un peu de la fiction à venir, si jamais ça vous intéresse :)**

 ***Love***

 **Bizzz.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonyme :_**

 ** _Lily : Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras également la suivante :)_**

 ** _Fan de Twilight : Harry brise la baguette dans les films mais il la replace auprès de Dumbledore sans la briser dans les livres ;) Les réponses sont pour maintenant ;) Merci beaucoup._**

 ** _Cecile: Merci :) Haha, oui, Callie a envie de jouer à la coiffeuse avec une petite fille ;) Les réponses dans ce chapitre :)_**

 ** _Mxel : Merci, ça me fait plaisir._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

Le lendemain matin, Drago arriva au quartier des aurors très tôt et il attendit patiemment qu'Harry arrive à son tour.

S'il y en a bien un qui savait où était cette baguette c'était Potter. Quand il pensait que le bâton de la mort lui avait appartenu pendant un temps sans même qu'il ne le sache.

Toutefois, il se demanda en quoi elle était liée à tout ça. Il savait peut-être que la baguette avait de l'importance mais il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi.

Il fallait qu'il reprenne du début. Il savait qu'il était sur une enquête en solo. Il savait qu'une organisation commençait à faire parler d'elle et qu'il avait tenté d'en savoir plus. Se pouvait-il que le but de cette organisation était de mettre la main sur la baguette de Dumbledore ? Qui que ce soit, ignorait-il que posséder une baguette ne faisait pas forcément de vous son maître ?

Posséder le bâton de la mort ne vous assurait pas d'être invincible. Drago n'était pas idiot, lorsqu'Harry avait affronté Voldemort, il avait dit tout haut comment fonctionnait l'allégeance des baguettes. Il avait dit que le maître avait été Drago, avant que lui-même ne le désarme. Donc, si une personne voulait devenir maître de cette baguette, il devait au moins désarmer Potter, bien que Drago se doute qu'une personne malfaisante ne se contenterait pas de ça.

Il était toujours dans ses pensées lorsque le brun arriva enfin.

\- Drago, c'est rare de te voir ici avant moi, s'amusa Harry.

Le blond sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il n'était plus seul.

\- Potter ! Ça fait une heure que je t'attends !

\- Pansy avait des envies de soupe… Obligé de lui en faire une avant de partir, expliqua Harry d'une voix lasse.

\- De la soupe ?! Mais c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner !

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit et crois-moi, j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir ! Elle n'est déjà pas facile en temps normal selon les moments mais enceinte…

\- Pauvre Potter, s'amusa Drago.

Harry soupira en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil puis posa son regard sur Drago.

\- Alors, pourquoi étais-tu si pressé que j'arrive ?

\- J'ai enfin trouvé à qui appartenait la baguette qui me revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. C'est celle de Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi elle est importante à ma mémoire mais je me dis que si on la trouve, peut-être que quelque chose me reviendra.

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir détruit cette foutue baguette. Il savait déjà où ils devaient commencer leurs recherches et cela le révulsait. Les morts étaient censés reposer en paix.

\- Je vais prévenir McGonagall, dit Harry alors qu'il s'approchait déjà de la cheminée.

La directrice ne tarda pas à répondre et à leur donner l'autorisation de venir à Poudlard, même si elle aussi répugnait à l'idée de ( ?) déranger le corps de l'ancien directeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago et Harry étaient devant le lac, accompagnés de Minerva. Sortir le cercueil du lac ne fut pas difficile, l'ouvrir par contre, ce n'était pas la même histoire. Aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir le faire, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry souffle un bon coup et se décide à passer à l'action.

\- Et merde ! jura Harry après l'avoir ouvert.

Il s'empressa de le refermer.

\- La baguette n'est plus là, annonça-t-il aux autres, même s'ils l'avaient déjà compris au vu de la réaction d'Harry.

La directrice s'occupa de rapidement remettre le cercueil en place pendant qu'Harry continuait à jurer tout en faisant les cents pas près du lac et que Drago semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé devant la tombe blanche, un autre souvenir lui était revenu en mémoire. Il se voyait avec la baguette en main en train de la casser en deux avant de la jeter dans le lac. Il fit part de ce nouveau souvenir aux deux personnes présentes.

\- Vous n'auriez pas pu vous souvenir de ça avant que nous ne dérangions les morts ?! houspilla McGonagall.

\- Parce que vous croyez que je l'ai fait exprès peut-être ?! s'emporta Drago.

\- Non, pardonnez-moi, je me doute que ce n'est pas facile pour vous.

Drago marmonna dans sa barbe.

\- Donc maintenant, il faut que nous plongions dans ce lac, ce très grand et très profond lac pour y chercher une baguette ? se désespéra Harry.

\- Non Monsieur Potter, si Monsieur Malefoy l'a vraiment détruite, elle a, de ce fait, perdu toutes ses propriétés magiques. Ce n'est donc plus qu'un morceau de bois et un simple accio devrait permettre de la faire venir à nous, expliqua la directrice.

Drago n'attendit pas plus longtemps.

\- Accio baguette cassée.

Ce n'est non pas une mais plusieurs dizaines de baguettes qui remontèrent à la surface, cependant, ils furent rassurés de trouver parmi elles la baguette recherchée. Après avoir remercié la directrice, les deux aurors prirent le chemin de la sortie.

\- Je suppose que j'ai trouvé plus judicieux de la détruire une bonne fois pour toutes plutôt que de la laisser entres de mauvaises mains, dit Drago.

\- Oui et je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'ils ont essayé de forcer ton esprit. Ils devaient penser que tu l'avais cachée et non détruite, une chance, car ils t'auraient probablement tué s'ils avaient su, devina Harry.

Drago stoppa net juste après avoir passé les grilles d'enceinte de l'école. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un assurdiato.

\- Pas ils mais il, murmura le blond.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Je n'avais pas infiltré l'organisation parce qu'il n'y a pas d'organisation ! Ce n'était qu'un écran de fumée. Il n'y a que lui et… elle. Mais elle n'est qu'une exécutante, elle ne fait qu'obéir…

\- Par Merlin Malefoy, cesse donc tes mystères et nomme les personnes dont tu parles ! s'exaspéra Harry.

\- Depuis que j'ai réussi à me souvenir de la baguette, le reste me revient petit à petit, comme si je venais de trouver le déclencheur. Je devais enquêter sur cette organisation mais j'ai découvert qu'en fait, il n'y avait que deux personnes derrière tout ça et l'infiltration n'était pas possible dans ces circonstances, alors j'ai continué à surveiller, à espionner et c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert qu'il recherchait la baguette.

Drago ferma les yeux comme pour se concentrer avant de poursuivre.

\- Théo, c'est Théodore Nott et Astoria marche avec lui ! Après que j'ai détruit la baguette, elle est venue me trouver, soi-disant pour me parler d'un vol chez elle…

Là encore, il se concentra.

\- Je me méfiais d'elle, je savais qu'elle était la complice de Théo et j'avais l'intention de l'arrêter mais elle faisait juste diversion. Théo m'a stupéfixé et je suis revenu à moi attaché quelque part… il a forcé mon esprit mais… forcément, tout devient flou à partir de là…

\- Théo ?! C'est impossible… dit le Survivant.

\- Pourtant, je suis certain de ce que je te dis, assura Drago.

\- Oui, je te crois mais Théo… Il a accouru à l'hôpital dès qu'il a appris pour toi, il semblait tellement inquiet… Oh !

\- Quoi ?

\- Il a accouru à l'hôpital avant même que j'ai eu le temps de prévenir Hermione. J'étais tellement inquiet que je n'ai même pas relevé puis plus tard j'ai zappé ce fait mais il est arrivé dix minutes après nous. Jamais la nouvelle n'aurait pu se propager aussi vite. Non mais quel con je suis ! Tu parles d'un auror ! s'emporta Harry contre lui-même.

\- Ça va Potter, tu as des circonstances atténuantes, de plus, comme tu l'as souligné, il est difficile de suspecter Théo de quoi que ce soit… Toujours calme, toujours poli, gentil.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

Drago regarda la baguette dans ses mains, définitivement détruite. Il prit sa propre baguette et lança un réparo dessus. Le morceau de bois se rattacha et Drago tenta de jeter un sort mais elle se brisa de nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry.

\- Si Théo veut la baguette, nous n'avons qu'à la lui donner, proposa Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Le blond relança un sort de réparation mais ne tenta plus de la tester. Harry le regarda avec curiosité jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne le plan du blond. Un Serpentard dans toute sa splendeur.

\- Il faut trouver Théo, dit Harry.

\- Je suis persuadé que c'est lui qui va nous trouver et je n'aime pas ça du tout.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Théo m'a mis sur la piste de la baguette. Il m'a donné la biographie de Dumbledore, il l'a fait exprès dans l'espoir que ça me rende certains souvenirs. Il doit nous suivre ou nous faire suivre…

Le visage du blond se fit coléreux.

\- Il faut qu'on aille chez moi, dit-il soudainement.

\- Chez toi… mais…

\- Il s'intéresse à Hermione. Ce n'est pas un hasard si tous mes souvenirs d'elle ont été endommagés.

\- D'abord, il faut mettre un plan au point, partons du principe qu'il t'attend chez toi, on ne peut pas se pointer comme ça et espérer que tout se passe bien, dit Harry.

Le blond acquiesça, il fallait qu'ils préparent quelque chose, Harry avait raison. C'est dans cette optique que tous les deux transplanèrent pour le ministère.

* * *

 **Et voilà, ça avance ! J'ai eu pas mal de personnes qui avaient deviné qui se cachait derrière tout ça, êtes-vous déçu ou content d'avoir trouvé ?**

 ***Love***

 **Bizzz.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonyme :_**

 ** _Cecile: Merci :) J'espère que la réponse te satisfera :)_**

 ** _Luciole : J'espère que le chapitre te satisfera. Merci beaucoup._**

 ** _Lily : Merci beaucoup._**

 ** _Fan de Twilight : Oui, comme tu le dis, Hermione était à deux doigts de vivre avec lui. Merci beaucoup. et bravo pour ta déduction ;)_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

Une fois au quartier des Aurors, ils avaient décidé de partir à la recherche d'Astoria, qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver à son domicile mais celle-ci n'avait rien pu leur apprendre sur ce que prévoyait Théo. Elle avait simplement été chargée de provoquer les souvenirs de Drago, sans succès.

Drago pénétra seul chez lui, il espérait vraiment que Théo ne soit pas là et qu'Hermione resterait en dehors de tout ça. Il espérait aussi que Callie soit encore chez ses parents et loin du danger.

Cependant, ce qu'il vit en pénétrant dans le salon lui glaça le sang. Théo était là, un couteau sous la gorge de sa femme et sa baguette à présent pointée sur le blond.

\- Drago… dit Hermione.

\- Où est Callie ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

Oui, il ne fallait pas qu'il panique, s'il paniquait, il n'aurait plus les idées claires.

\- Chez tes parents, répondit-elle tout aussi calmement.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hermione vivait une situation dangereuse, elle aussi savait agir avec sang-froid.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda le jeune homme en voyant le teint pâle de son épouse.

\- J'ai mal, avoua-t-elle.

Inutile de lui demander où elle avait mal, ses mains étaient crispées sur sa robe, au niveau de son bas ventre.

\- Théo, quoi qu'il en soit, laisse-la en dehors de tout ça, dit Drago.

\- Je ne crois pas, s'amusa l'intéressé.

\- J'ai ce que tu recherches…

\- Bien sûr que tu l'as ! J'ai fait en sorte que ça te revienne et je te connais par cœur Drago, tu ne fais pas assez confiance au Ministère pour laisser la baguette là-bas.

Il fallait qu'il le fasse parler, il fallait qu'il gagne du temps.

\- Je te la donne si tu laisses partir Hermione, tenta Drago.

\- Oh non, tu vas me la donner pour ne pas que je tue Hermione, je pense que c'est un bon compromis.

\- Elle n'y est pour rien… insista Drago.

\- Tu as tort de dire qu'elle n'y est pour rien. Tout a toujours tourné autour d'elle, dit Théo en caressant la joue de la sorcière de sa baguette.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Tu as toujours été le plus sage d'entre nous. Lors de la guerre, malgré l'implication de ton père, tu es toujours resté en dehors des rangs des mangemorts. Tu n'as jamais fait de mal à personne, tu n'as jamais partagé les idéaux qui étaient les miens à l'époque, qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- Justement, c'est ça qui a tout changé ! Je n'ai jamais pris part à cette guerre, je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal contrairement à toi et pourtant, c'est toi qui a une vie parfaite ! s'emporta-t-il.

Drago ne lâchait pas Hermione du regard, elle était pâle mais semblait tenir le coup.

\- Je l'ai toujours admirée. Son intelligence, sa beauté, son courage. Depuis notre toute première année à Poudlard, je l'ai aimée. Bien sûr, cela à évolué avec l'âge. Je ne l'aimais pas à onze ans comme je l'aime aujourd'hui… Enfin bref, elle était ce que j'avais toujours voulu mais que j'avais toujours pensé inaccessible. Moi, fils de Mangemort, elle l'héroïne de guerre. Je suis partie étudier à l'étranger, pour m'éloigner, pour tenter d'oublier tous ces sentiments.

Théo fit une pause puis reprit.

\- Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je suis revenu et que je vous ai vu ensemble. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai ressenti la jalousie et la colère. Au début, j'ai juste été en colère contre moi, peut-être que si j'avais tenté quelque chose au lieu de partir, ça aurait été moi à ta place. Mais à force de vous voir ensemble, je t'ai haï. Toi qui avais toujours tenu à imposer ta supériorité lors de nos années à Poudlard, toi qui avais toujours été horrible avec elle, toi qui avait clairement affiché ton allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Non seulement tu avais réussi à échapper à Azkaban mais en plus, tu avais gagné son amour.

Le Théo qui parlait n'avait rien à voir avec le Théo calme et posé qu'il avait toujours connu, il y avait une vraie lueur de folie dans ses yeux.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'avais, moi, le gentil Théo ? Strictement rien ! Puis j'ai compris, tout est en fait une question de pouvoir et de confiance en soi. Je ne m'étais jamais intéressé au pouvoir et j'avais toujours manqué de confiance en moi contrairement à toi. Il fallait que je remédie à cela et en m'emparant de la baguette, je m'emparais du pouvoir et forcément, la confiance serait venue par la suite, expliqua Théo comme si ce qu'il disait était d'une évidence absolue.

\- C'est ridicule… commença Drago.

\- Mais tu as tout fait foiré, toi le super auror ! J'ai attiré l'attention de vos services dans l'espoir qu'Harry prenne l'enquête en charge. Je voulais qu'il me conduise à la baguette pour ensuite le tuer et en devenir le possesseur légitime mais non, c'est toi qui a mené l'enquête et au lieu de faire quelque chose de prévisible comme tenter de ramener la baguette au QG des aurors ou de la garder sur toi, tu l'as cachée…

Il soupira avant de reprendre.

\- Je t'avais à l'œil sans que tu ne le saches, tu nous espionnais et je le savais très bien, je t'ai conduit sur la piste de la baguette, je savais très bien que tu saurais où la trouver et je t'attendais à la sortie de Poudlard mais tu n'avais pas le bâton de la mort sur toi. J'ai envoyé cette cruche d'Astoria pour te distraire et je t'ai assommé. Mais évidemment, tu as résisté à la legilimancie. J'aurais pu te tuer ce jour-là, j'en avais vraiment envie mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il était advenu de la baguette et il me fallait vraiment cette réponse. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai déposé dans cette ruelle où je savais que Potter passerait…

\- Pourquoi j'ai aussi des problèmes avec tous mes souvenirs liés à Hermione ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

\- J'avoue que je n'avais aucune envie de te laisser la vie sauve et te regarder ensuite roucouler avec ta parfaite petite famille. Je voulais m'amuser à te voir la haïr et la repousser mais là encore, il a fallu que tu casses tout. Même sans souvenirs, vous avez réussi à vous retrouver…

\- On se retrouvera toujours, affirma Drago en regardant son épouse.

\- Laisse-moi en douter, persiffla Théo.

Il appuya un peu plus le couteau sur la gorge de la jeune femme et une goutte de sang perla.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda le blond.

\- Je vais lui trancher la gorge, il paraît que le visage de la première personne que l'on tue reste gravé à jamais dans l'esprit. Ne trouves-tu pas que ça a quelque chose de poétique ? demanda Théo avec un sourire en coin.

\- Poétiquement dément.

\- Je te l'accorde. Bref, je vais lui trancher la gorge et ensuite, je te tuerai, continua-t-il.

\- Tu n'auras jamais le temps de faire les deux…

\- Oui, c'est un risque, j'en ai conscience. Dans tous les cas, je l'aurai tuée et tu vivras chaque seconde de ta vie en souhaitant mourir, donc même si je meurs après elle, je gagne quand même, se vanta-t-il avec un sourire dément.

Drago espérait avoir gagné le temps qu'il fallait, il espérait vraiment parce qu'il savait que Théo avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Maintenant, avec ta baguette, tu vas faire léviter le bâton de la mort jusqu'à moi. Ne joue pas les héros, le couteau est trop près de la gorge de te femme pour que tu puisses te le permettre, reprit Théo.

Sans discuter, Drago s'exécuta et Théo s'en empara. Avec un air victorieux, il lança sa propre baguette un peu plus loin en braquant la nouvelle sur le blond.

\- Tellement de difficultés pour arriver jusque-là et maintenant… Je suis presque déçu de la facilité avec laquelle tu me remets cette baguette, railla Théo.

Le blond garda un visage neutre, sans montrer de joie. Le seul point risqué du plan venait de disparaître. Drago savait très bien que la baguette de sureau se briserait au premier sort que Théo lancerait, mais il aurait pu garder sa propre baguette et s'en servir mais heureusement, il avait réagi comme l'avait prévu Harry.

Alors que Théo s'apprêtait à lancer un sort à Drago, Hermione donna un coup de coude dans le ventre du brun qui de surprise la poussa violement.

Le blond regarda sa femme tomber au sol sans se relever. Il se précipita sur elle sans plus faire attention à Théo qui rageait après avoir vu le bâton de la mort se fendre entre ses doigts. Il se mit à chercher la baguette qu'il avait jeté sans la trouver.

Alors il décida de se servir de son couteau sur Drago qui était trop préoccupé par l'état de son épouse qui ne se réveillait pas et qui semblait s'être cogné la tête.

Théo n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas en direction qu'Harry apparut entre eux et le stupefixa. Le plan était là, Drago était arrivé en premier et Harry devait suivre quelques minutes plus tard, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, au cas où Théo aurait eu l'idée de lancer un Hominum Revelio.

Tout s'était déroulé à merveille, hormis la chute d'Hermione qui n'avait pas été prévue.

\- Occupe-toi d'elle moi je me charge de Nott, dit Harry.

Drago ne chercha pas à discuter et prit Hermione dans ses bras avant de prendre la cheminette. Des médicomages arrivèrent et prirent en charge Hermione, Drago les suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve bloqué, probablement par un sort qui bloquait l'accès à toute personne non autorisée.

Il se laissa aller sur un banc proche et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Tout avait été tellement rapide qu'il avait du mal à comprendre. Il avait récupéré ses derniers souvenirs concernant l'enquête à une vitesse folle. Le simple souvenir de la baguette avait amené le reste et Théo… Par Salazar, depuis quand cachait-il toute cette folie en lui ? Comment avait-il réussi à ne rien laisser paraître ? Est-ce qu'Hermione irait bien ? Et leur fils ?

Alors qu'il se posait mille questions en voyant chaque seconde s'étirer et former des minutes, puis une heure, Harry arriva.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il en s'installant aux côtés de Drago.

\- Je n'en sais rien, elle est derrière cette porte que je ne peux pas franchir, répondit-il anéanti.

\- Ça va aller, assura le brun.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? s'emporta Drago.

\- Strictement rien, mais j'ai besoin d'y croire. Hermione est ta femme mais elle est aussi très importante pour moi…

\- Je sais, désolé…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu es vraiment con quand tu es inquiet, s'amusa Harry.

Drago aurait pu ricaner si la situation n'était pas si grave.

\- Théo est dans une cellule au bureau des aurors, reprit le brun.

Le blond acquiesça sans rien ajouter, pour le moment, le sort de Théo lui était complétement indifférent.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Théo ait pu changer à ce point ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Moi non plus, se contenta de dire Drago.

L'un comme l'autre gardèrent le silence, ne sachant plus quoi dire et une attente interminable commença alors. Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'un médicomage sortit avec un petit être dans ses bras.

\- Voilà votre fils Monsieur Malefoy, dit-il en lui tendant l'enfant.

Drago regarda le bébé avec un sourire attendri, un petit duvet blond sur sa toute petite tête était déjà visible.

\- Comment va mon épouse ? demanda-t-il très vite.

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous répondre pour le moment. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions mais elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et son état reste encore très critique malgré nos soins. Les prochains jours seront déterminants. Pour l'instant, elle est dans le coma, répondit honnêtement le médicomage.

Drago se laissa aller sur le banc, son fils dans ses bras. Ils n'avaient même pas discuté du prénom ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Hermione, la vie sans elle ne serait plus une vie… Théo avait eu raison, s'il perdait Hermione, il vivrait avec l'envie de mourir pour le restant de ses jours mais il vivrait tout de même, pour leurs enfants.

* * *

 **La semaine prochaine, l'épilogue.**

 **Détestez-moi XD**

 **Je ne compte pas vous faire attendre longtemps pour poster la fin, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

 ***Love***

 **Bizzz.**


	23. Epilogue

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voilà l'épilogue. Pas de blabla avant chapitre, rendez-vous après ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonyme :_**

 ** _Lily x2 : Merci beaucoup. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu en rajouter avec Théo mais j'aimais bien ce petit côté fou, sans en faire plus, ça me convenait. Voilà la suite et fin ;)_**

 ** _Cecile: Oui, Théo est clairement fou. Je te remercie et j'espère que l'épilogue te plaira ;)_**

 ** _Fan de Twilight : Et fière de l'être ;)_**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 ** _1er Septembre 2021_**

Le quai 9 ¾ était bondé en ce jour de départ, Drago et son fils étaient entourés de familles pressées et émues. Ils se frayèrent un chemin jusque devant le train et s'arrêtèrent. Le blond regarda son fils avec tendresse, il avait l'air préoccupé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Samuel ? demanda le père.

\- Je n'ai pas vu Lily, répondit celui-ci en regardant tout autour de lui.

\- Rien d'étonnant, il y a trop de monde. Tu la trouveras dans le train, dit Drago pour le rassurer.

Lily Potter était la fille de Pansy et d'Harry, née quelques mois après Samuel. Le garçon acquiesça mais ne sembla pas se détendre pour autant.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui t'inquiète, devina Drago.

-Non…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? redemanda le blond à son fils.

\- Tu étais très fier de Callie lorsqu'elle a été envoyée à Serpentard.

Ça ne sonnait pas comme une question mais comme une affirmation.

\- Oui, c'est vrai mais si toi tu n'y vas pas, ça ne changera rien au fait que je suis déjà très fier de toi, affirma Drago.

\- Même si je vais à Gryffondor ?

\- Même si tu vas à Gryffondor, confirma Drago.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne se faisait aucune illusion. Il avait su avant même son entrée à Poudlard que sa fille irait à Serpentard, il savait aussi depuis un moment que son fils rejoindrait la maison qu'avait fréquenté Hermione en son temps.

\- En vérité, j'espère être à Gryffondor, comme maman l'a été. J'aurais tant aimé qu'elle soit là aujourd'hui, dit l'enfant.

\- Elle aurait aimé ça aussi, affirma Drago.

L'enfant acquiesça puis regarda la pendule.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, dit-il.

\- Oui, vas-y.

Drago se pencha et serra son fils contre lui. Il le regarda entrer dans le train mais se retourner une dernière fois.

\- Dis, tu crois que maman était sérieuse quand elle m'a dit que je devrais l'appeler Madame la Directrice lorsque je la croiserais à Poudlard ? s'inquiéta le garçon.

Le blond s'esclaffa.

\- Bien sûr que non. Par contre, lorsqu'elle t'a dit qu'elle te punirait doublement, en tant que directrice et en tant que mère en cas de problèmes, là, elle était sérieuse.

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Callie avait raison, avoir sa mère comme directrice d'école, ça craint, ronchonna l'enfant avant de monter.

Drago ricana et resta sur le quai jusqu'à ne plus voir le train. Un peu plus de onze ans étaient passés depuis la naissance catastrophique de Samuel mais heureusement, les choses s'étaient bien terminées. Hermione était revenue à elle deux jours plus tard, sans séquelles. Théo avait été enfermé à Azkaban et Astoria avait été libérée au bout de cinq ans avec un contrôle très pointu de ses moindres faits et gestes. La jeune femme naïve s'était seulement laissé entraîner par Théo, l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Le blond fut officieusement autorisé par Kingsley à faire usage de la legilimancie sur Théo, afin de récupérer les souvenirs d'Hermione qu'il lui avait dérobés, remettant ainsi dans l'ordre les dernières pièces manquantes.

Depuis cinq ans maintenant, Hermione était devenue la plus jeune directrice de l'histoire de Poudlard. Minerva McGonagall avait décidé de prendre une retraite bien méritée.

La nouvelle directrice aimait ses fonctions mais elle regrettait de ne plus pouvoir accompagner ses enfants sur le quai, comme elle l'avait fait lors des premières années de Callie. Par contre, elle se rendait compte de la chance qu'elle avait de pouvoir assister à la répartition de ses petits.

C'est d'ailleurs une Hermione pleine de fierté qui rentra chez elle en fin de soirée. Elle alla se doucher et rejoignit son mari au lit, après avoir embrassé leur petite dernière, Mila, âgée d'un peu plus de quatre ans.

\- Samuel est à Gryffondor ! annonça-t-elle avant d'embrasser Drago.

Le blond lui rendit son baiser et contempla le visage radieux de son épouse.

\- Mila sera celle qui nous départagera, s'amusa le blond.

Hermione pouffa et commença à raconter la répartition de Samuel avant d'être interrompue par les lèvres de son mari.

\- Tu es mauvais perdant, souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers.

\- Non, j'ai juste trop envie de toi pour attendre que tu aies fini de parler, tu parles toujours trop, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire en coin.

Elle s'amusa de la réflexion de son mari et lui enleva son tee-shirt. Elle fit courir ses doigts sur le torse du blond et l'embrassa à nouveau. Drago s'écarta un tout petit peu afin de pouvoir la regarder, souriante, l'envie se lisant sur son visage.

\- Tu es magnifique, dit-il en caressant son visage.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Drago ne passait pas son temps à la complimenter, à lui déclarer son amour sans arrêt mais parfois, comme ça, sans raison, ça lui prenait et son cœur menaçait d'exploser à chaque fois qu'il le faisait.

Le blond aimait sa femme à chaque seconde de sa vie, il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire, il savait qu'elle le lisait dans ses yeux, elle seule savait lire en lui de la sorte. Mais parfois, il pensait à toutes les façons dont il avait failli la perdre et même après toutes ces années, une peur s'emparait de lui. D'abord, il avait failli la perdre en la repoussant, après sa perte de mémoire et ensuite la folie de Théo avait tout simplement risqué de tuer Hermione.

Cependant, tout s'était bien terminé mais la peur restait là. Heureusement, ce n'était pas une peur handicapante, bien au contraire, il s'agissait d'une peur qui lui donnait encore plus envie de profiter de l'instant présent. Une peur qui le poussait à aimer Hermione comme si c'était le dernier jour où il pourrait le faire, ce qui pouvait très bien être le cas. Quoi qu'il arrive, il fallait qu'elle sache qu'il l'aimait au-delà de la raison.

Ils en avaient traversé des épreuves mais à présent, tout était parfait.

\- Je t'aime, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ils étaient à présent nus, oui, Drago savait très bien penser et agir en même temps, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire l'amour à son épouse.

\- Moi aussi, plus que ma propre vie, dit-il en poussant en elle.

Contrairement à certaines fois où cela avait été sauvage, rapide, comme une envie urgente, aujourd'hui, cela était doux, tendre et lent, comme pour prolonger l'instant un maximum. Une fois l'orgasme atteint pour les deux, il se laissa aller à ses côtés et la serra contre lui, un peu trop fort pour qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête blonde de son mari. Elle s'écarta un peu et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis là, nous sommes là, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, dit-elle doucement.

\- Oui, nous sommes-là, mais quand je pense à tout ce qu'il s'est passé…

\- Nous avons subi beaucoup d'épreuves jusqu'à la naissance de Samuel mais depuis, tout va pour le mieux, assura-t-elle.

\- Et si demain…

\- On se retrouvera toujours, dit-elle en reprenant les paroles de son mari lorsque Théo l'avait menacée.

\- Et si tout est à refaire, une fois de plus… continua-t-il.

\- Et bien, nous referons tout, puisque ça en vaudra la peine. Toi et moi, ça en vaudra toujours la peine, assura-t-elle avec un sourire confiant.

Drago embrassa son épouse avant d'afficher un sourire en coin. Hermione avait réussi à le rassurer, elle le voyait sur son visage.

\- Oui, ça en vaudra toujours la peine, surtout parce que tu es le meilleur coup au lit de toute ma vie ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant passer son épouse sur lui.

Hermione s'esclaffa. Oui, son mari était rassuré et maintenant, il tâchait d'effacer ce qu'il jugeait de trop mièvre en fanfaronnant mais elle aimait tellement lorsqu'il faisait ça.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, si demain tu perds la mémoire, je saurai à présent quelle méthode est la plus efficace pour te ramener à moi. Pas de longues discussions, pas de tentatives désespérées de forcer tes souvenirs. Juste du sexe, du sexe et encore du sexe, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Arrête, tu vas me donner envie de tout perdre de nouveau !

Ils rigolèrent mais le blond redevint sérieux.

\- J'espère que tu sais que je plaisante… commença-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais idiot !

\- Parfait, parce que je t'aime sincèrement, c'est loin de n'être que du sexe, même si c'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, c'est ce qui nous a rapproché, deux fois.

\- Notre couple n'aurait pas survécu à autant d'épreuves si ça n'avait été que physique. Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

Plusieurs années après, Mila fut envoyé à Serdaigle, n'aidant pas ses parents à savoir auquel des deux leurs enfants ressemblaient le plus mais cela n'avait pas de réelle importance à leurs yeux, c'était juste un moyen de taquiner l'autre.

* * *

 ** _Voilà, une nouvelle fanfiction qui se termine et j'ai déjà hâte de vous présenter la prochaine._**

 ** _Pour rappel, elle sortira le 19 septembre, jour de l'anniversaire d'Hermione. Je pense avoir besoin d'un peu de repos pour redevenir l'auteure qui respectait ses délais, vous méritez mieux que des chapitres posté en retard ;)_**

 ** _J'annonce aussi qu'une Drarry sera prochainement publié, je pense que la plupart d'entre vous n'aiment pas ce pairing et je ne vous en voudrais pas de ne pas venir la lire. Au fil du temps, le Drarry s'est imposé en moi avec autant de force que le Dramione._**

 ** _Cependant, n'ayez crainte, j'ai pas mal de Dramione en tête et je n'abandonnerais pas ce pairing au profit du Drarry. J'ai assez d'idées pour les deux ;)_**

 ** _Je vous fais pleins de bisous et vous dis à bientôt pour les lecteurs de Drarry et au 19 pour les Dramioniens._**

 ** _Cœur et bisous sur vous !_**

 ** _Mery-Alice Gilbert._**


	24. Annonce

**_Bonjour à toutes et à tous._**

 ** _Un petit passage pour vous dire que, finalement, la nouvelle Dramione est déjà en ligne. Je n'avais pas le cœur à vous faire attendre jusqu'au 19 alors que j'ai une avance confortable. Elle s'appelle : "La grace d'un pardon"_**

 ** _La Drarry est là également. "Les choix d'une nouvelle vie"_**

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonyme sur le chapitre 23 :_**

 **Hestianne :** Merci, ça me fait plaisir.

 **Cecile :** Merci, je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plu. Merci d'avoir été là tout le long et j'espère que la suivante te plaira.

 **Lily :** Merci, oui, j'ai aimé écrire ce passage. J'espère que la suivante te plaira ;)

 _ **Merci à tous.**_

 _ **Bisous.**_

 _ **Mery-Alice.**_


End file.
